


Ты сегодня у меня ночуешь?

by Edhi_l, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Срамота [1]
Category: History RPF, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Федя глубоко затянулся и мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Ивану бы он поставил… ну, восьмерочку из десяти, все же лет ему к сорока должно быть. Но эта уверенность и сила выбивали сразу всю двадцатку.Так что да, он ему просто вчера почти дал. Зря, наверное, но было круто.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Series: Срамота [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	1. Chapter 1

У мальчишки на ресницах была тушь. В первую минуту Иван подумал, что ему только показалось, но нет – ресницы действительно оказались накрашены. А еще мальчишка был откровенно пьян, его даже чуть повело, пока он шел к столу, но этого словно никто больше не заметил. Вмиг повеселевший Алексей снова начал рассказывать о своем замечательном младшем сыне Феде, о том, какой он умница, что только сегодня вернулся из Петербурга и просто задержался у друзей… А Иван не мог отвести взгляда от его лица – чуть покрасневшего – и накрашенных ресниц. Федя тяжело дышал, словно поднимался до квартиры пешком, а потом и вовсе ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. На его шее начинал темнеть синяк, а кожа была покрасневшей, словно натертая щетиной.   
Иван откинулся на стуле и широко развел ноги. Умница и хороший мальчик Федя явно только что сбежал из очень… интересного места. Легко было представить, как он выпутывается из чужих объятий, как его прижимают обратно к стене, запускают руку в его расстегнутые джинсы и не хотят отпускать. Иван знал тип этих мальчишек: они любили, когда их трахали долго и со вкусом, Иван и сам этим с удовольствием занимался.   
С такими мальчиками обычно не бывало проблем: они получали от секса удовольствие, с благодарностью принимали дорогие подарки, хорошо сосали и не приставали с лишними вопросами. И это… разочаровывало.   
Алексей уже много лет восторженно рассказывал о своем младшем сыне. Как хорошо он учился, каких успехов достиг, что поступил в какую-то военную академию, Иван никогда толком не слушал. В его воображении давно сложился образ умного домашнего мальчика, который пойдет на все, лишь бы не разочаровать отца, и готов беспрекословно слушаться. Хотя… Иван сделал глоток виски и снова поднял взгляд на Федю. Да, этот, пожалуй, действительно будет слушаться во всем и даже просить еще.   
Федя, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Ивана, медленно поднял голову. О да, он определенно пьян. Алексей что-то говорил и говорил, но Иван его не слушал. Его манили следы на шее Феди, этот вызывающе-красный галстук. Хотелось перегнуться через стол, подцепить его за этот галстук и потянуть к себе. Иван буквально чувствовал на своих коленях вес Феди, слышал, как тот стонал бы ему на ухо.   
Сначала Федя расстегнул бы ему штаны. Долго скреб бы ногтями по тяжелой бляшке ремня, потому что Иван не давал бы ему смотреть вниз. Он бы его долго и жадно целовал, врывался бы языком глубоко ему в рот, не давая ему толком вздохнуть. Вылизывал бы сладковатый вкус алкогольных коктейлей из его рта – такие мальчики не употребляют крепких напитков, только девчачьи коктейли, что сильно бьют в голову. И лишь потом бы Иван отпустил его, задыхающегося и раскрасневшегося, подтолкнул его руки, помогая расстегнуть ремень и ширинку, обхватил его пальцы и сам бы начал себе дрочить. Пальцы у Феди непременно были бы холодными и дрожащими от нетерпения. А потом Федя сам полез бы целоваться, а Иван занялся бы его джинсами, бесстыдно узкими, что явно до боли сжимали бы его ноющий член. Федя бы всхлипывал и подавался бедрами вперед, мешая стаскивать с себя джинсы.   
Тогда бы Иван его шлепнул. Не шутливо, как шлепают девчонок, чтобы они лучше подмахивались, совсем нет. Его удар бы обжигал, надолго остался на светлой коже красным отпечатком. И Федя бы тогда остановился. Посмотрел бы на него со страхом и возбуждением. Иван любил это сочетание. Когда его хотели до скулежа, но при этом понимали, в чьи руки попали. Федя бы это сразу понял. Он позволил бы Ивану все. Грубо войти пальцами, сразу двумя, а то и тремя, скорее уже трахая ими, чем по-настоящему растягивая. Лишь закусывал бы губу и закатывал бы глаза. Иван бы держал его крепко, до синяков, не давая опрокинуться спиной на стол, сбивая тарелки и бокалы.   
Федя садился бы на его член сам. Морщась от боли, но не смея остановиться, просительно заглядывая ему в глаза и безмолвно умоляя об одобрении. Иван бы лишь похлопал его по щеке и откинулся на спинку стула. И продолжил бы разговаривать с Алексеем. И Алексей, не сводя взгляда со своего умницы-мальчика, скачущего на чужом члене, отвечал бы ему. Не посмел бы ни что-то сказать, ни хоть что-то возразить.  
А когда задыхающийся Федя кончил бы первым, Иван бы встал. Небрежно бы столкнул Федю со своих коленей. Тот потянулся бы к его все еще стоящему члену, но Иван не позволил бы ему. Затянул бы его проклятый красный галстук и за него, как за поводок, потянул бы Федю из столовой в любую комнату, где была бы кровать. И уже там по-хорошему бы его выдрал. Так, что Федя к утру охрип бы от собственных криков и просто не мог ни сглотнуть, ни свести ноги. Тушь бы размазалась по всему лицу, а шею покрывали бы новые засосы. И все бы слышали, как кричит хороший мальчик Федя.   
Член больно уперся в ширинку, и Иван с трудом удержался, чтобы не опустить руку под стол. Это же просто несерьезно. Он снова посмотрел на Федю. Тот старательно смотрел в другую сторону, о чем-то шепотом споря со старшим братом. Петр хмурился и что-то тихо говорил Феде, на что он лишь качал головой, жадно пил уже второй стакан воды, а потом неожиданно обернулся.   
Взгляд его был темным от возбуждения и действительно голодным. Иван криво усмехнулся.   
Федя под него ляжет, совсем скоро. Возможно, даже сегодня вечером. Иван с сожалением вспомнил, что так и не положил в бумажник дежурный презерватив (да, пошло и смешно, но без презерватива Иван не трахал никого уже лет двадцать), но у такого мальчика, как Федя, просто обязаны всегда быть с собой резинки.   
А потом Федя, все так же не сводя взгляда с Ивана, стряхнул с себя руку Петра, извинился и вышел. Очертания стоящего члена Иван видел даже под плотной тканью его джинсов.   
Иван усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Алексея.  
– Как считаешь, стоит бороться за этот проект? – ровным голосом спросил он. – На мой взгляд, проблем он может принести намного больше, чем реальной прибыли.   
Давно его так откровенно не снимали. 

***

Ужин казался просто бесконечным. Федя рассеяно гонял вилкой мелко порезанную свинину, но так и не смог съесть ни кусочка. Иван что-то обсуждал с отцом, изредка подавал голос Петя. Обсуждали строительство очередного то ли бизнес-центра, то ли чего-то похожего. Федя старался лишний раз не поднимать головы, но все равно то и дело чувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд Ивана.   
Федя пил уже третий бокал вина, когда в очередной раз поймал на себе его взгляд. Рука дрогнула, несколько капель вина пролилось на ладонь.   
Иван все так же смотрел на него, полностью игнорируя рассказывающего ему что-то отца. А Федя понял, что уже просто больше не может терпеть.   
Он запахнул пиджак, надеясь, что его полы достаточно длинные, чтобы скрыть полностью вставший член, пробормотал что-то невнятное и буквально сбежал из столовой.   
Недалеко, всего лишь до ближайшей ванной комнаты. Снял пиджак, позволил ему упасть на пол и включил воду.   
Федя долго слушал шум воды. Смотрел, как капли с силой ударяются об раковину, как вода медленно утекает, и пытался успокоить дыхание. С силой сжимал края раковины, до побелевших пальцев. А потом сдался.   
Молнию чуть заедало, Федя тихо зашипел и с силой дернул собачку, почти вырывая. Член стоял почти до боли. Больше всего хотелось раздеться полностью, лечь в кровать, широко раздвинув ноги, и представлять, как Иван… нет, не нависает над ним, а просто смотрит. Сидит в кресле напротив, теряется в тени, тогда когда кровать ярко освещена, медленно пьет свой виски и просто смотрит.   
Федя приспустил джинсы вместе с трусами. Их резинка зацепилась за член, от чего тот влажно шлепнул об живот. Федя зажал рот ладонью, прикусывая пальцы, а второй наконец-то сжал уже ноющий член.   
Чертов этот Иван, нельзя же быть… таким. Федя не обманывался, именно таких мужчин он всегда хотел: властных, от чьего голоса у него дрожали колени, именно таким мужчинам он позволял себя трахать.   
Что-то ему подсказывало, что именно Ивану его позволение было совершенно не нужно. Что он сам возьмет все, что только захочет.   
Федя плотнее сжал кулак и медленно, растягивая удовольствие, провёл по члену, открывая покрасневшую головку. Как жаль, что времени нет совсем. Федя закрыл глаза и начал быстро дрочить, с силой подаваясь бёдрами вперёд.   
Как долго бы Иван просто смотрел? В какой момент поставил бы свой виски на пол и подошёл к кровати? Стал бы трогать сам? Или просто отбросил бы его руки, перевернул на живот и, заставив вскинуть бедра, вошёл до самого конца?  
Федя застонал в ладонь и резко сжал член у основания, не давая себе кончить. Он представлял, как выглядит сейчас. Раскрасневшийся, в мятой рубашке, со спущенными почти до колен джинсами и стоящим членом. Если бы он сейчас зашёл… Федя медленно облизнул пальцы и завел руку назад.   
Он не подставлялся никому уже достаточно давно, поэтому палец входил туго. Федя медленно и шумно дышал через нос и представлял, что это не его достаточно тонкие пальцы. Это грубоватые руки Ивана. Он привалился плечом к стене и медленно трогал себя, не проникая глубоко и дроча в такт. В одном ритме, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев, и с ясным пониманием, что отсутствует уже слишком долго, что еще немного - и кто-нибудь обязательно придет.   
И он не закрыл дверь.   
Федя кончил в кулак, с трудом сдерживая стон. Медленно выпрямился и так же медленно натянул джинсы. Резко стало так легко-легко, прошла даже мучившая его весь вечер головная боль. Только колени так же чуть дрожали, а ноги были словно ватные.   
В зеркало Федя предпочел не смотреть, он и без этого понимал, что там увидит. Вымыл руки, сполоснул лицо, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Несколько секунд постоял, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, но толку-то. Кое-как одернул рубашку, поднял пиджак и вышел из ванной.   
Чтобы тут же столкнуться нос к носу с Иваном.  
Федя оказался прав. Иван был очень высоким, почти на голову выше его самого. И действительно большим: с широкими плечами, но при этом не перекачанный, как некоторые спортсмены, а скорее как…  
Додумать Федя не успел. Каким-то одним неуловимым слитным движением Иван в один момент оказался рядом и положил ладонь на его шею, заставляя повернуть голову. Федя не удержался и тихо зашипел, когда Иван нажал на одно место особенно сильно.   
\- Интересные у тебя друзья, - задумчиво произнес он. - Мне кажется, что не стоит отпускать от себя того, кому ты оставляешь такие засосы.   
Федя сам не понял, как сумел остаться спокойным, когда Иван притянул его к себе. Почувствовал его крепкое тело и определенно потяжелевший пах. У Ивана стояло едва ли не крепче, чем у Феди минуты назад.   
Руки Ивана скользнули ниже по его спине, жадно огладили задницу, легли на ягодицы. Федя только и успел, что охнуть, когда Иван прижал его к стене и буквально вздернул вверх, просовывая ногу между его бедер.   
Как же у него стояло. Федя животом чувствовал его член, большой и толстый, явно крупнее, чем у него самого, и прижался крепче. Секса у него не было слишком давно, торопливые зажимания в клубе и дрочка не приносили и сотой доли того удовольствия, которое мог дать настоящий крепкий член.  
\- Хочешь, - удовлетворенно протянул Иван. - Ты же просто из тех блядей, что шатается по клубам и ищет себе очередного папочку.   
И с силой толкнулся бедрами вперед, от чего Федя тихо застонал. Слова Ивана доносились словно из-под толстого слоя воды, почти не задерживаясь в сознании.   
\- Есть резинки?  
Федя покачал головой. Презервативы остались в куртке, до которой сейчас было так далеко. Иван вполголоса выругался и поставил его на ноги. Федя не успел ничего сделать, как Иван скоро расстегнул его джинсы и развернул спиной к себе, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице. Иван коснулся пальцем его дырки и хмыкнул:  
\- Что представлял?  
\- Вас, - хриплым голосом ответил Федя, слыша как расстегивается молния. - Как вы сначала смотрите, а потом готовите… под себя.   
Иван прижался к нему со спины и медленно вставил горячий член между его бедер. Федя с готовностью подался назад, прижимаясь к его паху. Горячий член восхитительно ощущался между бёдер.   
\- Сожми ноги, - коротко скомандовал Иван и начал двигаться.   
Федя поспешно зажал рот ладонью.Такого у него не было очень давно, со времен училища, когда они еще неумело отсасывали друг другу и учились нормально трахаться. Но вот так горячо не было даже в первый раз, когда члены терлись друг об друга, а чужие руки сжимали бедра до синяков.   
Иван двигал бедрами ритмично и сильно, не стараясь растянуть удовольствие и совершенно не обращая внимание на самого Федю, отчаянно цепляющегося за стену и пытающегося просто устоять на месте. Лишь в последний момент с силой потянул его на себя, заставляя выпрямиться и сжимая оба члена в кулаке, кончая уже через несколько движений. Федя всхлипнул, кончая следом. Иван мягко гладил его член, пока Федя не расслабился в его руках, откидывая голову на его плечо и закрывая глаза.   
Когда он все же нашел в себе силы самостоятельно стоять, Иван поднес к его лицу измазанную спермой ладонь. Федя перехватил его за запястье и долго облизывал, обхватывая губами пальцы и чувствуя, как член Ивана снова начинает твердеть.   
\- Хороший мальчик Федя, - горячо шепнул ему Иван на ухо. - Гордость отца и примерный сын. Как думаешь, нас слышали?  
Федя облизнул губы.   
\- Сомневаюсь, - так же тихо ответил он. - А это бы вас остановило?  
Иван за его спиной лишь усмехнулся.   
\- Такого сладкого мальчика никто бы не посмел снять с меня. Даже твой отец.   
И оттолкнул его от себя, застегивая брюки. Федя тяжело оперся об стену и даже не старался прикрыться. Тяжелый взгляд Ивана обжигал.   
\- Еще увидимся… Федор.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, Иван Васильевич, - Федя вскинул голову. - Я от вас еще не получил все, чего хотел.   
И покосился на его ширинку. Иван лишь рассмеялся. И ушел.

***

Часы на запястье завибрировали.   
Федя поморщился, рефлекторно тряхнул рукой и перевернулся на спину. Часы все так же вибрировали, а Федя лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь понять: это почему-то не выключенный будильник или звонок?  
Вибрация прекратилась. Федя с трудом открыл глаза и бездумно уставился в потолок. Потолок был белым и высоким. Федя закрыл лицо ладонями и медленно сел в кровати. Виски чуть ныли, но в целом вчерашний алкоголь никак больше не сказывался.   
У Феди в принципе достаточно редко бывало похмелье. Выпить он мог очень много, а утром встать, умыться и пойти на пары.   
Но вот в ночь перед этим вполне мог сотворить вообще что угодно. Иногда даже то, что в трезвом виде даже придумать бы не смог. Почти трах в коридоре с непосредственным начальником отца определенно был из этой категории.   
\- Твою же мать, - тихо простонал в ладони Федя и упал обратно на подушку. - Это пиздец.  
От одних только воспоминаний о горячих взглядах Ивана и его крепкой хватке резко стало жарко. Федя снова застонал и опустил руки на кровать поверх одеяла. Все это действительно было… не слишком хорошо. Пусть на само мнение Ивана о нем Феде было, в сущности, наплевать, но не хотелось, чтобы эта история в каком-либо виде дошла до отца. Он просто не поймет.   
Перед глазами на удивление ярко встала картина вчерашнего. Наверняка это выглядело так же горячо со стороны, как и ощущалось в действительности. Часы снова завибрировали. Федя покосился на них, увидел входящий вызов и снова тихо выругался. Этот придурок не отвяжется.   
А Сашка был действительно придурком, но придурком клевым, этого у него было не отнять.   
Федя вылез из кровати, чуть покачнулся, а потом пошел искать, где вчера вечером бросил джинсы. И почему-то совсем не удивился, когда нашел их под креслом около окна.  
\- Ты куда вчера пропал? - Сашка заорал так громко, что Федя чуть телефон не выронил из рук.   
\- Во-первых, пошел нахрен, - Федя поморщился и открыл окно. - Во-вторых, ты офигел звонить так рано?  
\- Во-первых, нахрен обычно ходишь именно ты, а во-вторых, уже два часа дня, проснулись даже последние алкоголики, - уже тише парировал Сашка. - Так ты куда вчера свалил? Тот мужик, по-моему, реально расстроился.   
Федя потер ладонью шею, зашипел, когда случайно сильно надавил на один из засосов и достал из ящика стола пачку сигарет.   
\- Ну, можешь передать тому мужику, что мне очень жаль и все такое, - ответил он, щелкая зажигалкой. - Но в жизни случаются и такие обломы.   
Сашка присвистнул.   
\- Только не говори, что ты уже нашел кого-то получше на замену? Басманов, ты второй день в Москве, как это вообще происходит?  
Федя глубоко затянулся и мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Ивану бы он поставил… ну, восьмерочку из десяти, все же лет ему к сорока должно быть. Но эта уверенность и сила выбивали сразу всю двадцатку.   
Так что да, он ему просто вчера почти дал. Зря, наверное, но было круто.   
\- Федь?  
\- Нет, не нашел, - Федя открыл окно пошире. - Он, конечно, горячий, но нет.   
\- Не пожалеешь?  
Федя так и замер с поднесенной ко рту сигаретой. Не пожалеет ли? Под Ивана, конечно, хотелось лечь, Федя любил секс и обожал такой типаж. Хотелось потереться лицом о его темную и жесткую щетину, у Феди все внутри буквально сжималось при мысли о подобном. Но вот связаться с ним в реальности?   
Он снова затянулся и выдохнул дым в окно. Оно, конечно, соблазнительно, но…  
\- Мне нужен мужик на пару месяцев, пока я тут, - наконец, произнес он в телефон. - С этим, боюсь, такой фокус не прокатит, так что нет, не пожалею.   
И потушил недокуренную сигарету. Сашка понимающе хмыкнул и, судя по звуку, что-то налил в стакан.   
\- Приедешь? - спросил он. - Есть хочу, просто не могу, а у меня неподалеку ту фигню китайскую готовят вкусно. Я тебе в телегу адрес кину.   
Живот тут же с готовностью заурчал.   
\- Окей, кидай, а я пока в душ, - Федя кивнул и сбросил вызов.   
Нет, он не пожалеет.   
Когда десять минут спустя он снова взял телефон в руки, в телеграме было уже три новых сообщения. Первые два от Саши - с адресом и с номером такси, что он уже вызвал.  
А вот третье…  
Федя сглотнул и чуть дрожащей рукой заблокировал телефон.   
«Сохрани этот номер»  
Ему определенно нужно будет выпить. И с кем-то все это обсудить.

***

Местом, где «клево готовили китайскую фигню», оказался не модный ресторан и даже не какое-то кафе с демократичными ценами «почти для всех», а полуподвальная забегаловка с чуть покосившейся вывеской с банальным названием «Красный дракон». Федя недоверчиво посмотрел на мигающие буквы, сверил адрес с собственной геолокацией, а потом пожал плечами, расплатился с таксистом и вылез из машины.  
Саша взял трубку уже после первого гудка.  
\- Ты совсем ебанулся? – ласково спросил Федя. – Следующий пункт экстрима – пирожки с мясом возле вокзала?  
Саша в ответ лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Считай, что это моя месть за твою шаурму… простите, шаверму в том подвале на Литейном, где расплатиться можно только наличкой. Заходи, еду уже принесли.  
Почему-то Федя совершенно не удивился, что в помещении с низким выбеленным потолком было всего три высоких стола без стульев, а еще оглушающе пахло чем-то острым, но при этом приятным. Саша помахал ему рукой, словно у Феди был хоть малейший шанс его не заметить.  
Федя вообще смутно представлял ситуацию, когда Саша мог бы затеряться в толпе. Высокий блондин, вечно в ярких пиджаках, он неизменно притягивал взгляды всех в любой компании. Как это происходило, Федя понятия не имел.  
\- Я вообще не представляю, как это называется, - Саша по обыкновению даже не думал здороваться, - я просто всегда пальцем в нужную строчку меню показываю…  
\- Тут есть меню? – хмыкнув, перебил его Федя.  
\- Да, есть, не выделывайся и ешь, - Саша несколько резко пододвинул ему пластиковую тарелку с каким-то мясом. – Это очень вкусно.  
Федя недоверчиво посмотрел на него, достал вилку из целлофанового пакета на том же подносе (Господь ты Боже, кривой ярко-красный пластиковый поднос, как из плохого фильма) и осторожно подцепил кусок мяса. Саша одобрительно кивнул и ложкой зачерпнул мясо и подливу.  
\- Очень вкусно, - повторил он и начал есть.  
Федя подождал еще с минуту, но Саша все ел и явно умирать от отравления не собирался, и только тогда поднес вилку ко рту.  
В сущности, обычное мясо (Федя все еще понятия не имел, какое) в кисло-сладком соусе, но, черт, действительно очень вкусное. Саша громко фыркнул и показал Феде большой палец. Федя ответил средним и утащил с его тарелки крупный кусок.  
Доели быстро. Саша довольно, словно большой кот, потянулся всем телом и сделал какой-то знак мелкому азиату за прилавком. Тот довольно закивал и скрылся за шторкой, отделяющей кухню от остальной части зала.  
\- Сейчас нам кофе организует экзотический, - сообщил Саша и, заметив, что Федя потянулся за телефоном, добавил. – Геолокацию и название не спали. Не хочу, чтобы сюда народ привалил.  
Федя цокнул языком.  
\- Не хочешь ты процветания чужому бизнесу, - но, быстро сфотографировав уже пустую тарелку, больше ничего делать не стал. – Что ты за человек такой?  
\- Желающий сохранить это место только для себя, - парировал Саша и широко улыбнулся все тому же азиату. – Аригато.  
\- Это японский, идиот, - еле слышно пробормотал Федя, но Саша лишь отмахнулся. – И что за экзотический напиток?  
Он взял было коричневый пластиковый стаканчик, зашипел и поставил на место. Стакан был горячим.  
\- Кофе, - просто откликнулся Саша. – Три в одном называется. Давно такой пил? Вот поэтому и экзотика.  
Федя усмехнулся – и ведь не поспоришь – и зачем-то открыл телеграм. Светились свежие сообщения пары новостных каналов, но сам Федя смотрел на уже прочитанное сообщение от незнакомого абонента.  
«Сохрани этот номер»  
Ни подписи, ничего больше. Но при этом Федя совершенно точно знал, от кого это. И на том конце знали, что он знает.  
\- Ты расскажешь или нет?  
Федя вздрогнул и поднял голову. Саша держал стаканчик двумя пальцами, но, похоже, еще не сделал ни единого глотка, и не сводил с Феди взгляда. Тот лишь усмехнулся, убрал телефон в карман, тоже поднял стакан и произнес:  
\- Вообще не представляю, о чем ты, - и сделал глоток кофе.  
И тут же закашлялся. Саша расхохотался и поставил свой стакан на поднос.  
\- Слушай, - сквозь смех, произнес он. – Я ведь не думал, что ты это реально пить будешь.  
Федя в очередной раз показал ему средний палец и достал из кармана давно завалявшуюся там жвачку. Это определенно один из самых мерзких вкусов, что он чувствовал за последнее время. Саша, продолжая хохотать, потащил его на улицу.  
Яркое июльское солнце после полумрака подвала буквально ослепляло. Федя поморщился и достал очки. Все еще смеющийся Саша потянул его дальше, узкими улочками выводя его на широкий проспект.  
\- А теперь рассказывай, - наконец, тихо сказал он. – Что за мужик и почему не вариант? Не такой горячий, как вчерашний?  
Федя подцепил носком кедов какую-то бумажку на асфальте.  
\- Горячий, - почти с сожалением не согласился Федя. – Даже горячее. Но он, по сути, начальник отца, а мне такая головная боль не нужна, если вдруг что-то не так пойдет.  
\- Погоди, - Саша чуть обогнал его и повернулся к нему лицом, шагая спиной вперед. – В смысле, начальник твоего отца? Он же у тебя генеральный очередного крупного ООО или я что-то путаю?  
Федя лишь фыркнул и дернул его за рукав, вынуждая идти нормально и не врезаться в прохожих.  
\- Генеральный-генеральный. Только вот есть генеральные директора и есть настоящие хозяева, ты иногда как маленький.  
Саша лишь понимающе кивнул.  
\- Мне, кстати, Матвей звонил, - многозначительно произнес он и посмотрел на Федю. – Что скажешь? Дать ему твой номер телефона?  
Федя лишь пожал плечами:  
\- А это вообще кто?  
Саша снова засмеялся, да так громко, что идущая мимо девочка-подросток в больших ярко-розовых наушниках вздрогнула и отступила на полшага. Саша даже не заметил.  
\- Федечка, я понимаю, что секс для тебя не всегда повод для знакомства, но в этой шутке только доля шутки должна быть. Матвей, метр восемьдесят три, брюнет, виски выбриты, вчера активно тебя к стенке клуба прижимал. Теперь помнишь?  
Федя быстро облизнул губы. Из вчерашних прижиманий к стенке он скорее вспоминал другое, случившееся на пару часов позже. И было значительно горячее.  
\- Федь?  
\- Дай ему мой номер, - наконец, произнес он. – А еще скажи, что я его сегодня в семь вечера буду ждать в том баре на Тверской. Помнишь его?  
Саша лишь кивнул и достал телефон.  
\- А ты решительно настроен не терять в Москве время, - хмыкнул он, набирая смску. – Мне бы так.  
Федя лишь криво улыбнулся. Сам он не был так уж уверен. Ни в чем.

***

Федя не знал, что его дернуло отправить фотографию из той забегаловки в телеграме. Просто в какой-то момент руки сами потянулись, загрузили фотографию и нажали на самолетик быстрее, чем мозг успел сообразить, что это определенно хреновая идея.  
Некоторое время он смотрел на открытый диалог и тяжело дышал, словно в очередной раз преодолел марш-бросок в полном обмундировании. Сообщение оставалось непрочитанным. Абонент был в сети недавно.  
Федя медленно выдохнул через нос, заблокировал телефон и положил его перед собой. Он сидел в своей комнате за столом и бесцельно щелкал видео на ютубе, убивая время, оставшееся до выезда.  
Вот, доубивался.  
Звук пришедшего сообщения заставил его вздрогнуть.  
«Это намек, что тебя для начала нужно сводить на ужин?»  
Федя вытер враз вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Ну что за ерунда? Почему он на него так действует? Сердце горячо билось где-то в горле, мешая нормально дышать.  
Телефон снова звякнул.  
«Сегодня вечером я занят, но завтра могу прислать за тобой машину»  
Федя снова взял телефон в руки и быстро, пока не передумал, набрал:  
«Не стоит, меня уже ведут ужинать»  
Ответа не было. Федя протянул руку и нажал на пробел на ноутбуке, снимая видео с паузы. Дудь на экране снова начал что-то говорить, но Федя уже успел даже забыть, с кем конкретно он смотрит интервью, хотя давно уже добавил его в закладки. Сердце все так же билось высоко в горле, а внутри было так горячо-горячо.  
Словно от предвкушения.  
Новое сообщение пришло почти восемь минут спустя. Нет, Федя не считал.  
«Да неужели»  
И тогда Федя засмеялся, почти истерически. Прикусил указательный палец и, оттолкнувшись одной ногой, покрутился на кресле вокруг себя. Давно он не чувствовал такого прилива адреналина. А потом поднялся с кресла, прихватил телефон и подошел к зеркалу.  
Выглядел он великолепно и прекрасно знал это. Узкие брюки и широкая светлая рубашка ему всегда шли. Федя провел рукой по отросшим волосам, открывая лоб, и чуть склонил голову набок, открывая синяки на шее. И, пока не передумал, сделал фото, прямо через телеграм.  
Получилось немного смазано, не помогла даже авто стабилизация, но переснимать Федя не стал. Лишь помедлил мгновение, прежде чем отправить.  
В этот раз ответ пришел незамедлительно.  
«Сегодня тебе лучше остаться дома, я очень занят»  
Федя сглотнул и сел на кровать. Ему ясно представился голос, каким это должно было быть сказано. Низкий и негромкий, которому невозможно было сопротивляться, нельзя не покориться.  
Брюки в одно мгновение стали еще теснее. Федя невольно опустил руку на ширинку и шумно выдохнул.  
«Я уже вызвал такси»  
Он сам не знал, каким чудом смог удержаться от еще одного фото.  
«Ты остаешься дома, Федя»  
Он слабо улыбнулся и, глубоко вдохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, быстро набрал.  
«Не думаю, Иван Васильевич, меня уже ждут»  
И отправил.  
Ответа так и не пришло.

***

Телефон все так же молчал, и это нервировало. Федя то и дело разблокировал экран, проверял наличие связи, натянуто улыбался Матвею и снова разблокировал экран, чтобы проверить телеграм.   
Матвей был в целом неплохим вариантом. Вполне смешно шутил, искренне улыбался, а его тонкая футболка красиво облегала кубики пресса на животе. Неплохой вариант, который полностью устраивал Федю еще вчера днем, но…  
Но сейчас Федю больше интересовал молчащий телефон.   
\- Ты ведь учишься?  
Федя вздрогнул и поднял голову. На лицо Матвея падал достаточно яркий свет от небольшой лампы прям над ними. Федя улыбнулся и, протянув руку, осторожно стер с уголка его рта пивную пену.  
Этот двухэтажный ирландский паб они с Сашей нашли случайно пару лет назад и первое время ходили сюда нелегально, благо паспорта у них никто почему-то никогда не спрашивал. А потом как-то так вышло, что первые встречи с потенциальными партнерами они устраивали именно здесь. Здесь на втором этаже были слишком удобные кабинки, чисто формально отгороженные от остального зала, с которых открывался хороший вид на бар.  
\- Ты учишься? - повторил Матвей и подсел ближе. Федя чувствовал запах его туалетной воды, немного сладковатый, но приятный.   
\- Да, в Питере, - кивнул Федя и сделал глоток пива. - Приехал к родителям на каникулы.  
\- Третий курс?  
\- Второй. А есть разница?  
Матвей усмехнулся.   
\- Абсолютно никакой, - согласился он и притянул Федю к себе, осторожно целуя.   
Целовался Матвей… приятно. Не слишком надавливая, чуть поглаживая пальцами затылок, осторожно пробуя языком. Федя чуть расслабился, сжал пальцами его запястье и толкнулся языком сам. И Матвей тут же уступил, позволяя перехватить инициативу.   
Федя выдохнул и отстранился. Ладно, с этим тоже можно иметь дело.   
Экран телефона вспыхнул, Федя вздрогнул и быстро схватил его со стола.   
«Домой, немедленно»  
Федя медленно облизнул губы и, чуть разведя ноги, чуть сполз ниже по диванчику. Матвей коснулся его плеча.  
\- Хочешь, куда-нибудь поедем? В другой бар или…  
Он коснулся пальцами его открытой шеи, задевая начавшие сходить следы. Федя перехватил его руку и чуть сжал. Экран телефона снова загорелся.  
«Федя. Или ты сейчас едешь домой, или…»  
Матвей отогнул воротник рубашки Феди и коснулся губами его шеи. Федя судорожно выдохнул, чуть склонил голову, открывая больше голой кожи, и шире развел ноги. Матвей с готовностью опустил руку на его ширинку, ласково сжимая.  
«Или что?» - чуть дрожащей рукой набрал он и отправил.   
Ответ пришел почти сразу.   
«Или ты едешь ко мне. И я не обещаю, что тебе понравится все, что я с тобой сегодня сделаю»  
Перед глазами потемнело. Федя прикрыл глаза и подался бедрами вперед, толкаясь в ласкающую его ладонь. Матвей скользнул рукой выше, задирая его рубашку и неловко расстегивая пуговицу.   
«Федя, последнее предупреждение. Не смей. Кончать. Я тебе запрещаю»  
И приложил фотографию с выкрученным почти на максимум зуммом, но это были определенно они. Федя почти захныкал и перехватил руку Матвея, что уже скользнула ему в трусы.   
\- Подожди, - тихо и хрипло выдохнул он. - Подожди, не здесь.   
Матвей нехотя отстранился.   
\- Ладно, хорошо. Тебе надо…  
Федя лишь кивнул, с трудом застегнул ширинку и буквально вывалился из кабинки. Постоял с минуту, пытаясь отдышаться, коснулся ноющего паха и с трудом подавил стон. Чертов Иван, зачем он на его голову свалился?  
Разумеется, не кончать Федя не собирался. Пусть не от рук Матвея, но это они наверстают сегодняшней ночью. Федя снова коснулся паха, одернул руку и пошел в сторону туалета.   
До которого он не дошел.   
Мужик больше всего напоминал стандартного качка из голливудских фильмов, которые всегда стояли рядом с главным злодеем и глупо гибли в первой же перестрелке. Федя сначала даже внимания не обратил, лишь скользнул по нему взглядом.   
Поэтому и пропустил тот момент, когда на его руке чуть повыше локтя сомкнулась действительно стальная хватка. Рефлексы сработали почти безупречно, и мужик тут же получил в нос, но тут с другой стороны на шею Феди легла тяжелая рука, вынуждая его пригнуться. Федя дернулся, пытаясь вырваться.   
Один из мужиков - тот, кому Федя одним движением разбил нос, - достал телефон и показал ему сообщение на экране.   
«А я предупреждал»  
Федя дернул головой, пытаясь вырваться, и зашипел от боли.   
\- Он у вас совсем больной на голову или что?  
Мужик остался невозмутимым.   
\- Сам в машину сядешь? - равнодушно спросил он. - Иван Васильевич велел тебя привести к нему прямо сейчас.   
\- Идите к черту вместе со своим Иваном Васильевичем и…  
Мужик не стал даже слушать и кивнул куда-то за его спину. Федю так же за шею рывком поставили на ноги, заставили выпрямиться и бесцеремонно куда-то потащили. Двое официантов, что им встретились, лишь шарахнулись в сторону, чуть не разлив пиво. Федя упирался пятками в пол и пытался вырваться, но толку-то.   
На улицу вышли через кухню. И разумеется, никто им ничего не сказал, лишь расступились в сторону. Неприметный светло-серый Ниссан уже ждал их около крыльца.   
Федя и рта открыть не успел, как его уже затолкнули в машину. Он только и сделал, что как следует пнул дверь и со стоном потер ноющую шею. Передняя дверь хлопнула, машина тронулась.   
Мужик с разбитым носом снова повернулся к нему.   
\- Не дури, - равнодушным голосом произнес он. - Не ты первый, не ты последний, ничего с тобой не сделается. Наверное.   
И снова отвернулся. Федя лишь показал ему средний палец, хлопнул себя по карманам и понял, что телефон он благополучно выронил.   
Ну что за фигня.   
Федя с трудом сел и выглянул в окно. Машина ехала быстро, не притормаживая даже на светофорах, а потом Федя понял, куда именно его везут.   
Башни Москва-Сити горели впереди яркими огнями. 

***

Охрана на первом этаже приветственно кивнула, когда Иван вошел в здание. Он кивнул в ответ, быстро прошел через весь холл, мимо общих лифтов. Двери его собственного лифта, единственного, что проходил до последнего этажа, распахнулись прямо перед ним.   
Иван вошел в кабину, нажал кнопку нужного ему этажа и достал телефон из кармана пальто. Пролистнул строчки диалогов, лишь краем глаза цепляясь за имена абонентов, пока не дошел до Вяземского.   
Последнее сообщение от него пришло больше двух часов назад.   
«Доставил. Малый зал переговоров»  
Иван чуть помедлил и удалил это сообщение. Он знал, что в подобном вопросе на Вяземского можно было положиться полностью, свое дело он знал и умел держать язык за зубами. Побольше бы таких людей.   
Пальто Иван бросил прямо на стол секретаря и прошел к залу переговоров. Ключи были оставлены прямо в замочной скважине.   
Федя сидел в его кресле, закинув ноги на стол и закрыв глаза. Когда дверь за Иваном закрылась, он открыл глаза, резко выпрямился и так же быстро поднялся на ноги. Иван с удовлетворением отметил выражение растерянности на его лице и щелкнул выключателем, чуть приглушая свет.   
\- И как это понимать, Иван Васильевич? - немного хрипловатым голосом спросил Федя, отходя к панорамному окну. - Кроме того, что это по сути похищение?   
Иван лишь усмехнулся, выложил телефон на стол и снял пиджак. Расстегнул манжеты и по локоть закатал рукава светлой рубашки. Федя не сводил с него взгляда, но Иван видел, что дышать он стал глубже и чаще.   
Между ними был большой круглый стол для переговоров. Иван, если честно, сам не мог сказать, почему велел запереть Федю именно здесь. А с другой стороны: где еще? Отвести его на личный этаж? Туда нет доступа даже у большей части охраны. Привезти в кабинет? Еще более безумно.   
Иван снова взял в руки телефон и открыл фото, то самое, что почти три часа назад отправил Феде. Некоторое время смотрел на мужчину на этом фото, а потом произнес:  
\- Тебе так нужно было, что ты не мог потерпеть один вечер? Завтра бы я сводил тебя на ужин и явно не в такую забегаловку.  
Федя вскинул подбородок. В его глазах мелькнуло непонятное в царившем полумраке выражение.   
\- А кто сказал, что я хочу с вами куда-то идти? На ужин или же в кровать?  
Иван в ответ лишь цокнул языком и положил телефон на стол. Федя стоял около панорамного окна, прижимаясь к нему спиной. Лицо его почти терялось в полумраке комнаты, только глаза чуть блестели, да ярким пятном выделялась белая рубашка.   
Красивый, гибкий и еще совсем тонкий, как мальчишка. Иван чувствовал, как начал твердеть член, а внутри все замерло от предвкушения. Наверное, ему впервые за многие годы было совершенно наплевать, что какие-то часы назад Федю трогали другие руки. Это скорее злило, выводило из себя, но желание заполучить его себе было определено сильнее.   
Иван медленно обошел стол. Федя почти вжался в стекло, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. Иван подошел близко, очень близко. Он чувствовал чуть горчащий запах его туалетной воды и легкий флер от сигарет. Иван протянул руку и провел открытой ладонью по его щеке.   
\- Хочешь, - почти ласково произнес он. - Очень хочешь, иначе бы уже сейчас бился и сопротивлялся. Иначе бы не писал мне сегодня ничего. Кричал бы в клубе, вам много людей по дороге встретилось. Но ты этого не сделал. Приехал сюда. И ты хочешь.   
Федя медленно поднял на него свой взгляд, тяжелый и голодный. Иван победно усмехнулся и, приподняв двумя пальцами его подбородок, крепко поцеловал. Федя со стоном подался вперед, цепляясь руками за его рубашку, и с готовностью приоткрыл рот, позволяя проникнуть в него языком.   
Как и думалось Ивану вчера: горячо, влажно и покорно, позволяя глубоко скользнуть языком вовнутрь, а Федя лишь крепче прижался к Ивану. Всхлипнул и, разведя ноги, потерся вставшим членом о его бедро.   
Иван отстранился первым и, крепко ухватив его за подбородок, заставил приподнять голову, осматривая шею. Федя лишь часто и глубоко дышал, позволяя руке Ивана направлять его.   
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Федя с явным трудом открыл глаза, почти черные от расширившихся зрачков. Иван сначала ласково погладил его по щеке, а потом, зажав в руке его волосы, резко потянул на себя. Федя лишь почти беззвучно всхлипнул.   
\- Сейчас мы выйдем отсюда, - тихо сказал Иван ему на ухо. - Поднимемся еще на четыре этажа вверх. В лифте ты будешь вести себя как примерный мальчик, каким тебя и видит Алексей. Хороший мальчик, без единой грязной мысли в красивой голове. А потом мы придем в спальню, откуда ты не выйдешь до самого утра. И вот там ты первым делом встанешь на колени, заведёшь руки за спину и откроешь рот. Ты ведь любишь сосать, Федя? Любишь чувствовать в горле чужой член?  
Рука Ивана скользнула ниже и чуть надавила на его кадык и погладила кожу.   
\- А я буду трогать твое горло, чувствовать, как там скользит член. Буду медленно и глубоко трахать, заставлю ощутить каждый сантиметр. Жаль, что сегодня ты не накрасил ресницы. Уверен, разводы туши тебе очень идут.   
Федя все так же молча подался бедрами вперед, потираясь о его бедро. Стояло у него так крепко, что Ивану даже на мгновение стало его жаль. Хотелось расстегнуть его узкие брюки, запустить туда руку и крепко сжать. Чтобы Федя толкался бы в его руку, так же кусая губы и лишь шумно дыша. Ему хватило бы нескольких движений, чтобы кончить.   
А потом Иван развернул бы его спиной к себе, нагнул, спустил брюки и вошел бы одним движением. Феде почти наверняка будет больно, но сопротивляться бы он не смог.   
\- Тебе ведь не нужно готовиться? - ласково продолжил Иван. - Не нужно будет отпускать в ванную? Ты просто раздвинешь ноги и впустишь меня сразу до самого конца? Ты будешь просто просить еще и подмахиваться на каждый толчок?  
Федя медленно кивнул. И тогда Иван сжал его горло уже всерьез, перекрывая доступ кислорода. Федя в ужасе распахнул глаза и схватил его за запястье, пытаясь оторвать от себя, бессильно скользя по коже короткими ногтями.   
Держал Иван недолго, никак не больше десяти секунд.   
\- Ты готовился для другого мужчины, - прошипел он на ухо кашляющего Феди. - Ты же понимаешь, что такого больше не должно повториться?  
Федя судорожно закивал головой, дрожащей рукой трогая собственное горло. Иван удовлетворенно кивнул и, развернувшись, быстро пошел к выходу из помещения. Федя отстал от него буквально на полшага. 

***

Горло все еще ныло, когда перед ними открылись двери лифта. Невозмутимый Иван что-то набирал на телефоне, тогда как сам Федя привалился к зеркальной стене и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение.   
Стояло крепко, почти до боли. Федя смотрел на Ивана сквозь прикрытые веки и понимал, что сам запутался в чувствах, которые испытывал. Он его хотел, это не подлежало сомнению, но при этом осознавал, насколько это было плохой идеей.   
Иван либо наиграется с ним за неделю или две, либо подомнет его под себя окончательно. Не сказать, что Федю устраивал хоть один из этих вариантов, но и выбора ему Иван не оставил.   
Лифт остановился с легким звоном. Федя медленно перевел дыхание и открыл глаза. Взгляд Ивана был устремлен на него. Одно бесконечно долгое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Иван кивнул в сторону открывшихся дверей. И Федя покорно вышел.   
В таких башнях, принадлежавших одному человеку, Феде еще не приходилось бывать. Чисто теоретически он представлял их устройство: первые этажи под офисы или аренду, а верхние - для жилья.   
В башне Ивана было сорок восемь этажей, и сейчас они были на сорок шестом, если Федя успел правильно увидеть цифры. Из лифта он вышел сразу в большой зал, тускло освещенный матовыми лампами под потолком. Федя чувствовал за спиной присутствие Ивана.   
\- Направо, - все тем же спокойным голосом подсказал тот.   
Спальня оказалась небольшой, меньше даже Фединой комнаты в отцовской квартире. Иван сразу прошел к шкафу, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. А сам Федя, на мгновение помедлив, быстро наступил на пятки мягких ботинок, вышагнул из них и стянул носки.   
К тому моменту, как Иван обернулся, Федя уже стоял на коленях, убрав руки за спину. Иван, уже без рубашки, неслышно ступая подошел ближе. Феде приходилось почти до боли задирать голову, чтобы продолжать видеть его лицо.   
По углам спальни тускло горело несколько светильников, отчего на лицо Ивана падали причудливые тени, превращая его лицо с и без того достаточно тяжелыми чертами в непроницаемую маску. Член больно упирался в ширинку, Федя чуть поерзал, но убрать руки не посмел.   
Наконец Иван протянул ладонь и ласково провел по щеке Феди.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - произнес он и, расстегнув ремень и вытащив его из брюк, бросил его на кровать.   
Федя проследил за ним взглядом, сглотнул, но ничего не сказал. Лишь облизнул пересохшие губы. А Иван неспешно, словно не был так же возбужден, расстегнул брюки и достал член. Федя резко выдохнул через нос. Член был в точности таким, как он его вчера запомнил: толстым, длинным, с крупной влажной головкой.   
И он подался вперед, проводя языком по всей длине. Обычно он сосал только в презервативе и никогда без рук, но не в этот раз. Иван положил руки на его голову, чуть потянул за волосы, но тут же расслабился, позволяя действовать. Федя поймал губами головку, обвел ее языком и медленно вобрал глубже в рот. Иван одобрительно замычал, чуть сжимая его волосы.   
Федя сжал губы, плотнее обхватывая член и начал медленно двигать головой. Он не врал, он действительно любил ощущение члена во рту, любил его вкус и тяжесть на языке, но сейчас… сейчас ему хотелось все это быстрее закончить и перейти к главному. Однако стоило ему ускориться, постараться взять глубже, как на волосах сомкнулась стальная хватка Ивана. Федя с обидой поднял глаза, не выпуская член изо рта.   
Он знал, как это выглядит - он на коленях, смотрящий снизу вверх и с втянутыми щеками, - знал, что обычно после этого все мужчины поддавались искушению и либо позволяли ему вести, либо сами начинали вбиваться в горло.   
Но Иван лишь несильно хлопнул его по щеке.   
\- Медленно, - напомнил он и положил вторую руку на его голову. - Не шевелись.   
И начал двигаться уже сам. Медленными толчкам, с каждым разом входя все глубже и глубже, скользя до глотки и осторожно проникая дальше. Федя прикрыл глаза, подстраиваясь под неспешный размеренный темп толчков. С каждым движением член проникал глубже в горло, пока Иван со стоном не вошел полностью. Федя сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы и поднял взгляд на Ивана. Тот усмехнулся и, чуть подавшись назад, толкнулся снова. И снова.   
Федя покорно расслабился, позволяя Ивану трахать себя в горло, лишь шумно вдыхал носом и как мог - сглатывал слюну, стараясь не подавиться. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Иван не остановится даже в этом случае.   
Кончил он достаточно быстро, всего через десяток толчков. Кончил глубоко в горло, не давая отстраниться и поглаживая по его вздрагивающим плечам. Когда Иван отстранился, Федя рухнул на пол, кашляя и пытаясь отдышаться. Горло неприятно саднило, завтра он только и сможет, что хрипеть. А Иван подхватил его за предплечье, рывком поставил на ноги и толкнул в сторону кровати.   
Федя с трудом приподнялся на ней, опираясь на локти и наблюдая, как продолжил раздеваться Иван. Как снял брюки и повесил на спинку кресла, как небрежно снял носки с трусами и оставил их прямо на полу. И как подошел к кровати, оперся на одно колено, нависая над Федей, и, приподняв двумя пальцами его подбородок, крепко поцеловал. Федя вцепился в его плечи, отвечая на поцелуй, подаваясь всем телом вверх и опрокидывая Ивана на себя.   
Тот со смешком позволил уронить себя, расхохотался, когда Федя забился под его весом, а потом взял с кровати ремень.   
\- Держись за изголовье, - скомандовал он.  
Федя смотрел на него одну бесконечную долгу секунду. А потом медленно поднял руки вверх, хватаясь за прутья кровати. Иван связал его запястья быстро и крепко, так, что не шевельнутся. Федя попробовал, но тут же зашипел от тянущей боли, несильной. Пока несильной.   
Иван сидел между его разведенных ног. Скользнул ладонями по бокам, все еще скрытых рубашкой, а потом быстро расстегнул и стянул с него брюки. Давно уже вставший член влажно шлепнул Федю по животу, и он выдохнул сквозь зубы. Это было уже больно.   
\- Помни, - все тем же негромким голосом произнес Иван, раскатывая презерватив по уже снова твердому члену. - Ты сам подтвердил, что тебе можно просто развести ноги и вставить.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, приставил член и медленно толкнулся внутрь. Федя с тихим стоном выгнулся, но Иван крепко сжимал его бедра, не давая отодвинуться.   
Иван был большой, действительно большой, а того малого количества смазки, что было на презервативе, было явно недостаточно. Федя всхлипнул и чуть дернул руками, пытаясь отстраниться от ощущение горячего члена, распирающего его изнутри. Иван все так же не спешил, крепко держа за бедра и не давая отодвинуться.   
А потом начал двигаться, выходя почти до конца и с каждым разом проникая глубже. Федя отвернулся и чуть повел бедрами, отвечая на его толчки. Тело приспособилось, приняло чужой член и сейчас начало получать удовольствие.  
-Хороший мальчик, - Иван погладил его по щеке, подтянул ближе к себе (запястья отозвали болью) и заставил закинуть ноги себе на пояс.   
И начал трахать, резко и сильно, как никто не трахал Федю уже очень давно, попадая точно по простате. Федя выгнулся и вскрикнул. Иван вбивался в его тело глубоко и в одном ритме, Федя метался по кровати и стонал, пытаясь подаваться на толчки, но не успевал. Иван одной рукой прижал его к кровати, а второй - сжал член и начал двигать в ритм собственным точкам.  
Долго продержаться Федя просто не мог, слишком долго был возбужден почти до предела, поэтому кончил уже спустя несколько минут. Выгнулся, практически прижимаясь животом к груди Ивана, сжал его изнутри, и кончил.   
Оргазм словно вывернул изнутри, отдаваясь в каждой косточке. Федя всхлипнул - в очередной раз - и бессильно опустился на кровать. Ноги его сами соскользнули с пояса Ивана.   
Только спустя некоторое время, Федя смог с трудом поднять голову и и проследить взглядом за брызгами своей спермы на груди Ивана. Тот с нажимом провел рукой по его волосам, откинул челку с вспотевшего лба и снова закинул ногу Феди на свой пояс, заставляя раскрыться сильнее.   
Федя всхлипнул, чувствуя внутри себя его горячий твердый член. Иван подался назад, почти выходя из него, и с силой толкнулся обратно, вырывая из Феди стон.  
\- Мы еще не закончили, Федя, ты же понимаешь это?  
И Федя медленно кивнул, закрывая глаза и разводя ноги шире.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое, что увидел Федя, когда смог открыть глаза, было огромным букетом роз. Натурально, целая корзина, полная мелких разноцветных бутонов роз. Федя, не сводя взгляда с корзины, медленно перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку.  
Корзина никуда исчезать не собиралась. Федя моргнул и осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, сел на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. Тело после прошедшей ночи сильно ныло, а горло неприятно саднило. Как он вчера и подумал - говорить сегодня ему лучше как можно меньше. Федя снова поморщился, потянулся за корзиной и с некоторым усилием поднял ее на кровать. Для охапки цветов, пусть и не маленькой, корзина весила как-то уж слишком много. Вблизи цветы выглядеть лучше не стали. Федя вообще мало что понимал во всей этой ботанике и флористике, поэтому из всего этого многообразия мог опознать только мелкие розы и еще какую-то траву, почему-то напоминающую папоротник.  
Среди цветов была небрежно воткнута небольшая картонная карточка. Федя с трудом, чуть не наткнувшись пальцем на необрезанные шипы, вытащил ее и с любопытством перевернул. На карточке значилось всего два слова.  
"Хороший мальчик"  
Федя фыркнул и упал обратно на подушки, попутно отпихнув от себя корзину. Нет, но правда же смешно. Это было призвано обидеть или похвалить? Сказать честно, Федя не удивился бы ни одному из этих вариантов.  
Хотя, может, Иван тоже просто так издевался по утрам над теми, кого до этого валял на кровати чуть ли не до рассвета.  
К слову, о рассвете. Федя огляделся, в поисках если не часов, то хоть какой-то техники, где можно было бы узнать который час.  
Спальня была совершенно безликой. Большой двухдверный шкаф из дерева, огромная кровать действительно королевских размеров, все те же долбанные панорамные окна, выходящие на реку, прикроватная тумбочка, да две двери, одна из которых должна была вести в ванную комнату.  
И все. Словно дорогой гостиничный номер. Хотя Федя бы не удивился, окажись эта спальня именно для таких случаев, когда на Ивана что-то находило и ему просто привозили очередного понравившегося ему мальчишку из какого-нибудь клуба или бара.  
Точно, бар. Телефон. Федя закрыл лицо ладонями и от души выругался. А вот с телефоном был полный пиздец, если он не найдется. И дело даже не в контактах или чем-то еще, а в той куче фотографий с друзьями, которые он вечно ленился загрузить в облако или закинуть на компьютер. Вот за них было как раз обидно.  
Иван ему точно по гроб жизни должен будет, если в баре ему не отдадут телефон.  
Федя снова сел и медленно, на пробу, постарался встать. Ноги чуть дрожали, но в целом было все нормально. Федя осторожно дошел до дверей и наугад дернул одну. Как ни странно, угадал.  
Ванная была столь же безликой, как и сама спальня. Прозрачная душевая кабинка, туалет и большая ванная посредине. Федя с сожалением коснулся ванны, повернулся к зеркалу и, не удержавшись, присвистнул.  
Эту проклятую рубашку Иван с него так и не снял, и сейчас Федя с сожалением коснулся отвратительно мятой ткани и царапнул пару засохших пятен спермы. Он даже не представлял: это вообще можно будет спасти? Но самым интересным было даже не это. Федя подошел ближе к зеркалу, почти уткнулся в него носом и откинул с шеи волосы.  
\- Да в глубине души вы вампир, Иван Васильевич, - пробормотал Федя, осторожно коснулся пальцем засоса почти бордового цвета и зашипел от боли.  
Прежде шею ему еще никогда так не разукрашивали. Мало того, что щетина Ивана была жесткой, так он и сам в один раз просто не отрывался от кожи Феди, а тот только и мог, что стараться дышать, когда Иван навалился на него всем весом и просто не давал пошевелиться. Федя облизнул губы и коснулся заинтересованно приподнявшегося члена. Да, эту ночь он определенно запомнит очень надолго и то и дело будет дрочить каким-нибудь особенно долгим и холодным вечером в Петербурге.  
Федя чуть дрожащими руками расстегнул мелкие пуговицы на рубашке, бросил ее прямо на пол, в очередной раз с сожалением посмотрел на ванную и пошел в душ. Задерживаться ему правда было просто некогда.  
Собственные трусы и штаны Федя нашел достаточно быстро, на полу спальни, но вот заставить себя надеть мятую и грязную рубашку - было уж выше его сил. Что-что, а вот чистоплотность и понимание того, что одежда может сказать о ее обладателе очень много - это в них всех в училище вбили прочно. В кое-кого вбивать пришлось в самом буквальном смысле.  
Поэтому Федя и открыл шкаф. Ряды похожих друг на друга костюмов он проигнорировал, с сожалением коснулся нескольких рубашек и тоже оставил их на вешалке. Они ему все равно безнадежно велики в плечах и длины по рукавам.  
В нижних ящиках неожиданно нашлось несколько белых футболок. Тоже не его размера, разумеется, но это определено было лучшим вариантом из всех возможных. Поэтому Федя надел футболку, вытащил из-под кровати как-то оказавшиеся там туфли с носками, кое-как пальцами расчесал еще сырые волосы и затянул их на затылке завалявшейся резинкой. В зеркало смотреть не хотелось, Федя и без того понимал, какое зрелище из себя представляет. В чужой футболке, мятых брюках, с шеей с пятнами засосов, с синяками на запястьях (признать честно, Федя вообще не ожидал, что сможет ими утром в принципе шевелить) да еще и чуть прихрамывающий ко всему этому. Просто мальчик-гей, попавший в плохую компанию, где его накачали алкоголем, а потом от души отодрали.  
Что, впрочем, не сильно далеко от истины, если задуматься. Федя потер ноющие запястья и, на мгновение помедлив, прихватил с собой эту нелепую корзину с цветами.  
Двери лифта немного странно смотрелись посреди гостиной или чем должна была служить эта комната. Федя закрыл за собой двери спальни, поудобнее перехватил корзину с цветами и неловко ткнул локтем кнопку вызова лифта.  
Корзина была не столько тяжелая, сколько большая и дико неудобная.  
Двери лифта со звоном открылись, и Федя, мало что видя из-за цветов, почти упал в кабину, зацепившись носком ботинка. Выругался, бросил корзину на пол и с силой стукнул по номеру этажа. Двери лифта так же медленно закрылись. Федя перевел взгляд на зеркальную стену, недовольно поморщился и как мог пригладил торчащие волосы. Он уже мрачно предвкушал, как дома будет распутывать этот кошмар.  
Лифт остановился совсем скоро. На небольшом экране под потолком загорелись две цифры. "Четыре - два". Федя присел, с трудом обхватил эту проклятую корзину и, чуть пошатнувшись, вышел в коридор.  
Офис жил. Федя не видел, но слышал приглушенные голоса людей, как где-то в другом конце коридора громко звенел телефон. Ну ничего себе, стационарный телефон? Федя даже хотелось посмотреть на эту чудо нынешнего времени.  
Он дошел до длинной стойки секретаря, приподнял корзину и водрузил ее сверху, попутно что-то явно сбив, и это что-то со звоном разбилось. За стойкой кто-то ойкнул.  
Федя широко улыбнулся и вышел из-за корзины. Миниатюрная брюнетка с красивым бюстом прижимала руки к груди и переводила ошарашенный взгляд с цветов, на Федю, на лифт, из которого он вышел. Федя с запозданием подумал, что выбирать футболку с его шеей было глупой идеей, а уж тем более - выходить в подобном виде из явно личного лифта Ивана - совсем палево, но что уже сделать? Поэтому он широко улыбнулся. Девочка чуть покраснела.  
\- Не подскажете, сударыня, - голос его звучал словно после ангины, хрипло и не слишком внятно. - Где мне найти Ивана Васильевича? Ну очень мне нужно ему пару слов передать.  
\- В переговорной, - пискнула в ответ девочка. - Но у него там сейчас...  
\- Ничего, мне он пару минут уделит в любом случае. Благодарю вас.  
И, подхватив уже изрядно потрепанную корзину, пошел в сторону переговорной. Пусть его туда вчера чуть не на руках внесли, дорогу он хорошо запомнил. Девочка что-то крикнула ему вслед, но Федя уже не слышал. Лишь остановился перед дверью, с сожалением понял, что в одной руке он корзину просто не удержит, слишком она большая по размерам, а ручку горе-дизайнер не додумался сделать.  
И только поэтому, никак иначе, пинком распахнул двери.  
Переговорная его встретила изумленной тишиной. Федя даже пожалел, что почти весь обзор ему закрывали эти дурацкие цветы. Поэтому первое, что он сделал, это поспешно поставил корзину на стол, попутно отодвинув в сторону чьи-то документы, наверняка, очень важные. И только тогда поднял голову.  
В переговорной было трое: сам Иван и два каких-то мужика. В одном из них, что сидел напротив, спиной к окну, Федя с трудом, но узнал мужика, которому вчера разбил нос. Неловко немного. Второй даже не мужик, скорее молодой парень, лет на шесть от силы старше самого Феди, чьи документы он так небрежно отодвинул, безмолвно открывал и закрывал рот, словно онемевший от неожиданности.  
Иван сидел в большом кресле между ними и тоже удивленно переводил взгляд с букета цветов на Федю и обратно. В глазах его горел немой вопрос. Федя понял, что лучше не доводить до того, чтобы его задали, ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
\- Иван Васильевич, - он широко улыбнулся и, снова подняв корзину, переставил ее ближе к Ивану. - Вы, кажется, что-то перепутали. Я не травоядное - цветами не питаюсь, и не девчонка, что фоткает букетики в Инстаграм. Помните, сплю я с людьми только из любви к искусству.  
Иван усмехнулся. Уже загоревшаяся было искорка гнева в его глазах потухла, словно ее и не было. Он небрежно отодвинул корзину. Та перевернулась и несколько бутонов упала на колени молодому человеку. Тот незаметно смахнул их со штанин и всего на одно мгновение - поморщился. Но Федя заметил.  
\- Надо было тебя все же сводить поужинать, - задумчиво произнес Иван. - Ты так часто говоришь о еде, что я подозреваю, что тебя банально никто не кормит.  
Федя лишь улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Не исключено. А сейчас, Иван Васильевич, будьте так добры организовать мне такси до дома, раз по вашей милости я лишился телефона. Буду у вашей секретарши. Она ведь мне кофе сварит?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из переговорной, но успел расслышать негромкий голос Ивана.  
\- Андрей, организуй, что он просил.  
И что-то подсказывало Феде, что Андреем был не тот мужик, которому он вчера по лицу врезал.  
Девочка за стойкой словно и не шевелилась с того момента, как он ушел. Федя потер болящее горло, поморщился и тихо попросил:  
\- Будь добра, сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста.  
Та, словно отмерев, быстро кивнула и отошла к огромному шкафу с зеркальными дверцами, за которыми скрывалась большая и блестящая кофе-машина. Федя сел на низкий диванчик и устало опустил голову. После секса ему всегда хотелось спать и спать очень долго и много. В другой ситуации он бы поднялся обратно наверх, завернулся в одеяло и послал нахрен всех, кто посмеет его тревожить. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас самым лучшим решением было свалить куда подальше. Зря он даже это представление устроил с букетом.  
\- Значит, ты новая шлюха босса?  
Федя на мгновение подумал, что ему послышалось. Это ведь не могли сказать в реальности? Он поднял голову. Молодой человек - Андрей - стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди и с интересом рассматривая его, словно обезьянку в зоопарке. А Федя очень не любил, когда его так бесцеремонно разглядывают. И так разговаривают.  
Андрей был высоким, на пару сантиметров даже выше Феди. А еще он был блондином, с зализанными назад волосами и чем-то напоминал Драко Малфоя. Федя всегда ненавидел Драко Малфоя и, как и большинство, болел за Гарри Поттера.  
Хотя Шляпа его самого непременно отправила бы на Слизерин. И именно поэтому Федя снова широко улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. Андрей стоял так близко к дивану, что они почти столкнулись носами, когда Федя выпрямился.  
Федя чуть склонил голову набок и откинул с лица выбившуюся прядку волос. Андрей как-то снисходительно фыркнул и неожиданно протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Меня зовут Андрей Михайлович, - ласково, словно ребенку или дурачку, произнес он. - Если Иван Васильевич продолжит тебя трахать, то многие вопросы, в том числе оплаты твоих услуг, придется решать через меня.  
Федя улыбнулся еще шире. А это ему начало даже нравиться.  
\- Меня зовут Федор, - он крепко сжал протянутую ладонь. Андрей как-то побледнел, видимо, что-то поняв. - И я не шлюха.  
Девочка-секретарша ойкнула и чуть не выронила чашку с кофе. Некоторые вещи Федя мог сделать в любом состоянии, даже пьяным в стельку. Преподаватель по физподготовке был от него всегда в восторге. Он одним рывком развернул Андрея спиной к себе, до боли заламывая ему руку, а потом, крепко ухватив за волосы на затылке, приложил лицом об стойку.  
Несильно даже, только чтобы нос гарантированно сломал. А мог бы и больничный организовать по причине сотрясения мозга.  
Федя отпустил Андрея, тут же сползшего на пол, и взял чашку с кофе.  
\- Спасибо, милая, - он снова улыбнулся и несильно ткнул носом туфли стонущего и вытирающего кровь Андрея. - Андрюша, машину мне организуй, пожалуйста. Минут через пятнадцать, не раньше.  
И отошел к окну. Что ни говорите, а вид отсюда открывался просто шикарный.

***

Вяземский был буквально единственным человеком, которому можно было войти в кабинет Ивана без стука. Не сказать, что он этой привилегией пользовался слишком уж часто, но такое тоже случалось.  
Вот и сейчас, стоило Ивану только вчитаться в присланный договор (потом его еще не раз посмотрят юристы), как дверь резко распахнулась и в кабинет вошел Вяземский. Иван удивленно поднял голову. В последний раз тот появлялся вот так на пороге с таким выражением на лице в далеких девяностых, и тогда это означало, что девчонкам в бухгалтерии нужно было прятать все реальные документы под потолком.  
\- Твоя вчерашняя принцесса сломала нос Курбскому, - произнес Вяземский и сел напротив Ивана, сложив руки на груди и глядя куда-то в потолок. - Кристина, по-моему, заикаться после этого начала.  
Иван медленно закрыл папку и отодвинул ее в сторону.  
\- Что, прости, сделал и кто? - искренне не понял он.  
Вяземский перевел на него отсутствующий взгляд.  
\- Твоя вчерашняя принцесса, что я из клуба привез, сломала Андрею Курбскому нос, - равнодушно пояснил он. - Кристина сказала, что они о чем-то разговаривали, а потом он просто приложил Андрея лицом об стол. Кровью половину бумаг залило.  
Иван пожал плечами.  
\- Ей не раз говорили, что на рабочем месте должен быть порядок. Вот пусть теперь выясняет, от кого поступили эти бумаги и все восстанавливает. Значит, Федя просто так врезал Андрею по лицу?  
\- Правильнее сказать, он врезал лицом Андрея, - поправил его Вяземский. - Но да, по словам Кристины выходит, что это так.  
Иван усмехнулся. А это было уже интересно. Федя не был похож на задиру, ищущего драки, и то, что он именно ударил обидчика было неожиданным. А в том, что Андрей по своему обыкновению высказал что-то нелицеприятное, Иван не сомневался. В некоторые моменты Андрей просто физически не мог промолчать и это наконец-то вышло ему боком. Хотя Иван скорее ждал, что Федя выдаст ему какую-то колкость в ответ, но подобное физическое... воздействие однозначно было более результативно.  
\- Значит, он сломал Андрею нос, а потом?  
Вяземский наконец-то нормально посмотрел на Ивана. И в его глазах горел тот же самый интерес, который чувствовал и сам Иван.  
\- Тебе понравится, - он усмехнулся. - Дальше он просто взял у Кристины свой кофе и велел организовать ему такси. Но дальше было еще интереснее.  
\- Андрей действительно пошел и нашел ему машину?  
\- И как же ты догадался, - съязвил Вяземский. - Да, наш Андрюша Курбский без слов пошел и чуть ли не лично поймал ему такси. Поэтому повторюсь: что это за принцесса и где ты ее взял? И так ли ты ей доверяешь, если запретил копать даже мне?  
Иван чуть поморщился. Копать Вяземскому под Федю он действительно запретил, справедливо опасаясь, что это может привлечь внимание если не Алексея Басманова, то его службы безопасности так точно. А это определенно не стоило той интрижки на одну-две ночи, которую планировал Иван.  
Сломанный нос Андрея менял если не все, то очень многое.  
Ивану стало... интересно. Действительно интересно. Андрея давно стоило поставить на место, в последние пару месяцев он начал зарываться и словно проверял границы своего влияния и власти. И то, что ему прилетело именно от незнакомого и чужого человека, от которого этого никто не ждал, было Ивану откровенно на руку.  
Иван быстро набрал номер на телефоне и, не поднимая трубки, коротко скомандовал.  
\- Кристина, две чашки кофе. Без молока и сахара.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, отключился. Вяземский снова сидел, глядя куда-то в потолок, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что никуда не уйдет, пока не получит ответ на все свои вопросы. Иван поморщился. Он ненавидел, когда тот так делал, но при этом понимал, что Вяземский - слишком важная для него фигура, чтобы скрывать от него такие, в сущности, мелочи. Но почему-то именно такие мелочи чаще всего и обижали людей.  
Поэтому Иван вздохнул и негромко начал.  
\- Это Федор Басманов. Да, младший сын Алексея Басманова. И нет, не смотри на меня так, я не сошел с ума.  
Вяземский скептически хмыкнул.  
\- А вот я в ясности твоего рассудка совершенно не уверен. Ты совсем рехнулся? Я понимаю, что тебе несколько миллионов дохода в год туда, несколько миллионов сюда - не так важно, но что если Алексей обидится и что-нибудь выкинет?  
\- Развалит предприятие? - теперь хмыкнул уже Иван. - Погубит то, что растил много лет? Алексей не идиот и понимает, что если что не так - работу в России на таком уровне он уже не найдет. Поверь, со стороны Алексея я не жду удара. Да, это может испортить наши отношения, но хуже работать он не станет.  
Дверь открылась и в кабинет, как мышка, прошмыгнула Кристина. Руки у нее действительно чуть дрожали, но кофе она все же смогла поставить, не пролив ни капли, зажала поднос подмышкой и так же тихо вышла. Иван взял в руки чашку и сделал глоток. Вяземский остался все так же неподвижен.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, - он задумчиво коснулся пальцем губ. - На какой черт тебе этот мальчишка? Мало их вокруг тебя крутится? Зачем связываться с тем, кто одним движением ломает носы первым встречным?  
Иван хохотнул.  
\- Тебе-то он его просто разбил. И нет, я понятия не имел, что он так может. Мы познакомились два дня назад и он просто очень красивый мальчик. Ну, а тот факт, что он может еще и так - делает его еще интереснее.  
Вяземский лишь прикрыл глаза и устало коснулся переносицы. Иван сделал глоток кофе. Он прекрасно знал, что Вяземский считает его больным на всю голову, но пока он держит эти мысли при себе и просто хорошо выполняет свою работу - пусть думает что угодно.  
\- Я его все равно пробью по своим каналам, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, наконец произнес Вяземский. - Тут не начинай даже спорить.  
\- И не буду, - Иван пожал плечами. - Отчет мне на стол, все как обычно. Только людей своих привлекай по минимуму. Не стоит к Феде привлекать внимание.  
\- Это естественно. Знал бы вчера это - не стал бы брать с собой парней в тот бар.  
Иван кивнул и сделал еще один глоток кофе. Вяземский тоже наконец-то потянулся за свой чашкой. Некоторое время пили молча. Иван думал одновременно ни о чем, и обо всем сразу. Об Андрее. Что он такого наговорил? О Феде. Что тот факт, что он настолько не боялся крови, делал его еще интереснее.  
А еще Ивану было крайне любопытно проверить одну свою теорию. Несколько безрассудно, но что-то ему подсказывало, что в этом он не ошибается. В таких вещах он никогда не ошибался.  
\- Что со Старицким? - спросил он, отставляя чашку в сторону. - Сознался?  
Вяземский поморщился и тоже поставил чашку на стол. Поднимать эту тему он явно не горел желанием. Иван сложил руки перед собой. Теперь ответ нужен был именно ему.  
\- Что со Старицким? - повторил он. - Вы хоть что-то выяснили?  
\- И да, и нет, - Вяземский всегда неохотно делился неподтвержденной информацией. - Никто не может подтвердить, что он сознательно упустил тот контракт. Но при этом да, выглядит все это подозрительнее с каждым днем.  
\- Звонки, электронная почта?  
\- Все чисто. Мы работаем, ищем. Если он осознанно провалил этот проект, то мы это найдем рано или поздно.  
Иван нахмурился.  
\- Найдете когда? Когда он завалит это направление к чертям? Сдаст бухгалтерию? Мягко ты стал работать.  
\- И сейчас не то время, - резонно возразил Вяземский. - Еще лет пятнадцать назад мы бы его прижали. Двадцать - проблемы бы даже такой не возникло. Ты и сам все это прекрасно понимаешь.  
Иван раздраженно кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Да, раньше работать было проще. Но раньше и предавали чаще, словно бы боялись меньше. Раньше бы Старицкий ни за что так глупо и почти позорно не проиграл бы тендер непонятной компании из Литвы. И только из-за этой глупости произошедшего Иван тогда не снял его с должности.  
Этот проект был упущен настолько глупо и нелепо, что случившееся просто не могло не вызвать вопросов. Словно Старицким было сделано все, чтобы проект ушел в другие руки. И это определенно требовало отдельного разбирательства.  
Старицкий - тот еще хитрый лис - это тоже понимал и сидел сейчас тише воды, ниже травы. Ивана это совершенно не устраивало. А Вяземский искал как-то слишком медленно. Словно понимал, что найдет то, что ему совершенно не понравился.  
\- Назначь ему встречу, - Иван, наконец, выпрямился. - На завтра. В одиннадцать вечера.  
Вяземский нахмурился.  
\- Это плохая идея. При любом исходе: даже если он действительно виноват и просто продался кому-то.  
\- Не кому-то, а литовцам, - поправил Иван. - И это уже не твоего ума дело. Обеспечь нам встречу. Завтра в одиннадцать. Ты сам знаешь, где.  
Вяземский некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом медленно кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Иван проследил за ним взглядом.  
Распустились. Спорить начали.  
\- Не забудь про Федю, - тихо напомнил он. - Все, что найдешь до завтрашнего обеда. Сильно глубоко не копай. Очень сомневаюсь, что на нем висит пара нераскрытых убийств.  
Вяземский кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- Я подготовлю информацию. Передам завтра через Кристину.  
\- Нет. Принесешь лично. И копать будешь так, чтобы никто больше не узнал. Все ясно?  
Дождавшись кивка Вяземского, Иван пододвинул к себе папку с уже подзабытым договором и жестом показал, что тот может уйти.  
Дверь за собой Вяземский закрыл неслышно. А Иван снова потянулся к телефону.  
\- Кристина, забронируй номер в той гостинице на завтра. Да, со столиком на крыше. Нет, только на одну ночь. Ужин на двоих, никаких морепродуктов. Вот и умничка.  
И положил трубку.  
Завтра он получит ответы на все свои вопросы. 

***

О том, что любимая рубашка так и осталась лежать на полу в ванной Ивана, Федя вспомнил только, когда вылез из такси. Замер на мгновение, всерьез задумавшись о том, чтобы за ней вернуться, а потом мысленно махнул рукой и захлопнул дверь машины.  
Ну и черт с ней.  
В то, что эту рубашку ему когда-нибудь вернут, Федя не слишком верил.  
Солнце светило ярко, почти ослепляюще. Федя прищурился, приложив ладонь к глазам, и зачем-то посмотрел на небо. Ярко-синее небо, но к западу уже темнеющее тяжелыми, словно бы грозовыми тучами. Герои приключенческих книжек, которыми Федя зачитывался в детстве, всегда умели определять время по том, как высоко стоит солнце на небе, но сам Федя такого в жизни не умел.  
А жаль, прикольное умение.  
Поэтому Федя лишь одернул смявшуюся футболку, невольно провел ладонями по голым предплечьям (прохладный ветер неприятно прикасался к коже) и пошел в сторону парадной.  
Ключей в карманах, естественно, не оказалось. Федя выругался, сделал шаг назад и задрал голову вверх, мысленно отсчитывая этажи. Совершенно бессмысленное занятие: с земли он все равно бы не смог понять: есть ли кто дома. Да и кто мог быть? Отец явно на работе, у мамы, насколько Федя помнил, все ближайшие дни тоже были расписаны чуть ли не по минутам, а Петя?  
Чем тот целыми днями занимался, Федя не имел ни малейшего понятия. Может, и повезет.  
Федя набрал номер квартиры на домофоне и поднял голову, глядя в камеру над дверьми и мысленно считая количество гудков.  
Не ответили ни на первом гудке, ни на четвертом, ни даже на десятом. А потом домофон коротко пикнул и отключился.  
Абонент не абонент и все такое.  
Федя выругался вполголоса, пожалел, что отпустил машину (вернулся бы в башню Ивана и хоть пообедал, поручив другим людям найти ему хотя бы телефон, не говоря уже о деньгах), и рискнул набрать консьержа.  
Тот ответил почти сразу.  
\- Вы к кому? - судя по неуверенному и чуть дрогнувшему голосу, это был совсем еще мальчишка, едва ли даже старше самого Феди.  
\- Басманов, - коротко ответил он и поежился. Ветер словно бы усилился и стал намного холоднее. - Открывай, давай, холодно.  
Мальчишка на том конце медлил.  
\- Петр Алексеевич дома и никого не ждет, - неуверенно ответил он. - А Алексей Данилович уехал и будет только ночью.  
Федя закатил глаза. Это было его какое-то персональное проклятие. То в училище, то в университете новые люди на проходной или охрана появлялись именно тогда, когда он забывал документы. От родного дома он такого, конечно, не ожидал, но ситуация знакомая.  
Еще и дождь явно скоро пойдет.  
\- Давай так, - он обнял себя руками. - Ты меня сейчас пустишь, а об остальном мы доругаемся уже внутри, окей? Тут холодно.  
Ответом ему послужило несколько мгновений тишины. А потом домофон коротко пикнул, разблокируя замок на двери.  
Консьерж оказался совсем мальчишкой, едва ли закончившим школу. Федя удивленно приподнял бровь и окинул его взглядом. Мальчишка заметно стушевался и спрятал руки в карманы выцветших джинс. Только сейчас Федя понял, что формы на нем было.  
\- Ты тут не работаешь? - полуутвердительно спросил Федя.  
Мальчишка кивнул и поднял голову. Взгляд его словно бы запнулся на шее Феди, а сам он мгновенно покраснел. Федя лишь усмехнулся и потер ноющую шею. Да, зрелище это было еще тем.  
\- Ты тут не работаешь, но двери открываешь. Какого черта?  
Мальчишка, все такой же красный, пробормотал что-то о заболевшем дедушке, которого больше некому заменить, а деньги на кино лишними не будут. Федя в ответ на это лишь пожал плечами. Двери ему открыли и на том спасибо.  
\- Значит, Петя дома? - оборвал он бормотание мальчишки. - А дверь, сволочь, не открывает.  
И, не дожидаясь реакции мальчишки, прошел к лифтам. А мальчишка, судя по всему, решил с ним попросту не связываться. Ну и правильно поступил, настроения с кем-то спорить у Феди не было совершенно.  
Лифт подошел быстро, видимо, стоял где-то на нижних этажах. Федя не удержался от зевка, вошел в кабину и, не глядя, стукнул по кнопке нужного этажа. Двери медленно закрылись, и лифт неспешно поехал вверх.  
Федя тяжело оперся о зеркальную стенку, отбросил волосы на спину и еще раз посмотрел на шею. Слов, конечно, на это художество не хватало. Федя с каким-то садистским чувством с силой надавил на один особенно темный след, зашипел от боли и снова перекинул волосы вперед, стараясь хоть как-то прикрыть шею.  
Если тот мальчишка хоть что-то соображал, то он уже должен был позвонить Пете и предупредить о нежданном госте. А отвечать на вопросы Пети он не хотел от слова совсем. Федя хотел переодеться и съездить до того бара, в надежде, что его телефон все же нашли не посетители, а кто-нибудь из официантов.  
Петя не просто знал, о том, что он приехал, он ждал его уже в коридоре, облокотившись о дверной косяк. Смерил его взглядом, отдельно задержавшемся на чужой футболке, и насмешливо хмыкнул.  
\- Как погуляла, Федора? - насмешливо спросил он, отодвигаясь и давая ему пройти.  
Федя лишь показал средний палец и несильно толкнул его в плечо. Петя заржал и запер за ними двери.  
Отношения Пети к парням Феди было... странное. Он скорее придерживался политики: "если я это не вижу, то этого нет", но иногда на него находило, и Петя коверкал его имя или и вовсе называл младшей сестренкой. Любому другому человеку Федя еще в первый раз врезал бы так, что тот собирал бы как минимум пару зубов по полу (прецеденты были, что уж тут отрицать), но это же Петя. Придурок - старший брат, который однажды прилетел в Питер на три часа только ради того, чтобы вытащить Федю из одной крайне неприятной ситуации.  
\- Тебе водолазку одолжить? - уже серьезнее спросил Петя. - Отцу такое видеть точно не стоит, да и мама в восторге не будет.  
Федя вышагнул из ботинок, опираясь одной рукой о зеркальный шкаф.  
\- А если я скажу, что это просто очень страстная девушка попалась? - предположил он. - Неужели заставят все бросить и жениться на обесчещенной бедняжке?  
Петя поймал его за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову и откинул волосы с шеи. Грубо потянул на себя, выводя под свет лампочки на потолке, и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Уж извини, братец, но твои представления о девчонках несколько не совпадают с реальностью. Девочек с такой щетиной просто не существует.  
Федя дернул головой, вырываясь из его хватки. Петя хмыкнул и спрятал руки в карманы домашних брюк.  
\- Есть будешь? - спросил он. - В холодильнике вроде бы пачка пельменей лежала. И сыр мамин, тот вонючий.  
\- Горгонзола не так уж и пахнет.  
\- Вот сам ее и ешь. А мне пельменей свари.  
Федя кинул ему в спину расческу. Петя увернулся, показал ему средний палец и скрылся где-то в глубине квартиры. Федя показал ему язык.  
Хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется. И ничего он варить не собирался, особенно Пете.  
Он прошел в свою комнату и упал на кровать, лицо вниз, подгребая под себя подушку. Тело после прошедшей ночи приятно ныло, шевелиться не хотелось совершенно. Федя перевернулся на спину и привычно положил руку на лицо, закрывая глаза предплечьем. Спать не хотелось. Хотелось вот так лежать до вечера, смакуя воспоминания и пытаясь решить: стоит ли это продолжения.  
Хотя Федя глубоко сомневался, что его мнение будет иметь хоть какое-то значение в этом вопросе. Но думать о таком было приятно, что уж там.  
Пролежал так некоторое время, пока желудок жалобно не заурчал, напоминая, что кофе, даже вкусный и с молоком - все же не равноценная замена нормальному завтраку после такой физической нагрузки. Поэтому Федя все же встал (не с первой попытки и еще некоторое время полежав, смиряясь с мыслью, что подниматься все же придется), подошел к столу и открыл ноутбук.  
Пароль, длинный, с кучей цифр и буквами разного регистра, просто мечту некоторых сайтов, он мог вбить быстро и буквально с закрытыми глазами. Телеграм он вчера так и не закрыл, а Сашка был онлайн.  
"Я живой, если тебе интересно", - набрал Федя и стукнул по энтеру.  
Сообщение улетело.  
Ответ Саша набрал так же быстро.  
"Ты вот даже представить не можешь, как я счастлив"  
И тут же продолжил писать.  
"Басманов, ты совсем офигел? Ты куда вчера вообще пропал? Звонит мне, значит, этот твой Матвей и говорит, что ты куда-то свалил, хотя собирался только в туалет. Трубку не берешь, на смс тем более не отвечаешь. Матвей мне и написал, а потом уехал"  
Федя усмехнулся. Почему-то Саша, когда злился, писал всегда длинно и со всеми знаками препинания, а не как все нормальные люди.  
"А какого фига он тебе отчитывается о ходе встречи? Ты дуэньей подрабатываешь, а я не в курсе?"  
В ответ на это, Феде прилетел лишь крайне злобный стикер. Федя даже чуть подался вперед, рассматривая анимированного кота в языках пламени, что бил по воздуху когтями. Подумал и добавил его в избранные. Прикольный ведь.  
"Вопрос в другом. Ты куда вчера пропал? Федь, это уже второй раз подряд. Крайне дурная тенденция. А если тебя кто похитит, а никто даже вовремя не отреагирует, потому что ты так уже сливался с неудачных свиданий? Представь, сколько часом поиска мы потеряем, потому что будем думать, что ты просто поехал развлекаться дальше совсем в другой компании?"  
Федя коротко хохотнул, поудобнее устроился в кресле и притянул ноутбук ближе к себе.  
"Строго говоря, ты не так уж и не прав насчет похищения"  
В ответ ему прилетела целая куча вопросительных знаков. А Федя все же посмотрел на часы в вверху экрана.  
Всего лишь полдень.  
"Значит так, - начал печатать он. - Если хочешь подробностей, то встретимся через час около того бара. Я все же надеюсь, что телефон я проебал именно там, а не на парковке, где меня в машину закинули"  
"До инфаркта меня довести хочешь? ПОДРОБНОСТИ, РАЗ УЖ ТЫ ЖИВОЙ ОСТАЛСЯ"  
Федя хмыкнул и потер вновь заурчавший живот.  
"Все при встрече. Ищи меня сам, я без связи буду, если там телефон не найдется. И зарядку прихвати с собой"  
Отправил и, закрыв ноутбук, подошел к шкафу. С видом на его шею надо определенно что-то делать.  
\- Петя! - крикнул он. - Ты что там про водолазку говорил?

***

Саша уже ждал его у бара. Федя поправил воротник водолазки (Петя, зараза, выдал ему необычайно колючую и теплую), закинул на плечо барсетку и, расплатившись с таксистом, вылез из машины. Саша стоял около бара, облокотившись о фонарный столб и демонстративно смотрел на часы.  
Федя лишь закатил глаза. Ну опоздал он почти на полчаса, что дальше-то?  
\- Вот тебе крайне повезло, что я умираю от любопытства, - вместо приветствия произнес Саша, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Мне нереально повезло, - хмыкнул в ответ Федя и несильно стукнул его кулаком в плечо. - У них уже открыто?  
Вместо ответа Саша лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, первым подошел к входным дверям и потянул на себя.  
Бар был практически пуст, лишь в глубине полутемного зала первого этажа сидела девчонка в огромных очках с тяжелой оправой, с открытым ноутбуком и чашкой кофе. Федя удивленно приподнял бровь, но комментировать никак не стал. А он реально думал, что мода на хипстеров уже прошла.  
За барной стойкой откровенно зевающий парень протирал высокие стаканы из-под пива и не обратил на них никакого внимания. К нему-то Федя и прошел.  
\- День добрый, - он улыбнулся и сел за стойку. - Скажи, вчера ночью вам айфон серый не передавали?  
Парень нехотя поднял глаза. Взгляд у него был крайней заебавшийся для начала дня. Некоторое время смотрел на Федю, а потом неопределенно ответил.  
\- Все возможно. Мне лично никто ничего после смены не отдавал, но все возможно.  
Федя лишь закатил глаза. Ну конечно. Он достал из барсетки мятую тысячу и положил ее на барную стойку. Купюра, казалось, исчезла раньше, чем Федя успел выпустить ее из рук. Бармен отложил в сторону стакан и полотенце.  
\- Ну, лежат у администратора пара трубок, что посетители оставили. Но как докажешь, какая из них твоя? Отпечатки пальцев не котируются, сразу предупреждаю.  
\- Почему? - искреннее удивился Федя. - Подделывать научились?  
Бармен неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Ваще без понятия. Но не котируются, это факт. Так что либо подробно описывай телефон и что на обоях стоит и как ты его проебал и где.  
\- Дурость какая-то, - подал голос подошедший Саша.  
Спорить с ним никто не стал. Федя устало потер переносицу двумя пальцами. Выяснять с кем-то отношения у него не было никакого настроения.  
\- Слушай, - произнес он. - Давай я тебе еще косарь дам, а ты мне не будешь выносить мозги и просто посмотришь серый айфон одиннадцатый и, если он там, мне отдашь, ок?  
И положил еще тысячу. Бармен пожал плечами, спрятал купюру в карман джинсов и спросил:  
\- Хоть расскажи, как и где оставил. В туалете селфи делал?  
Федя криво усмехнулся. Это начало его раздражать.  
\- Скорее, когда меня через вашу кухню тащили или во дворе, когда в чужую машину затолкнули. А ваши ребята лишь глазами хлопали и даже не почесались, когда на их глазах человека похитили. Может, мне позвонить куда надо стоит?  
Бармен удивленно моргнул. Достал из кармана обе купюры и поспешно куда-то свалил. Саша усмехнулся.  
\- Реально бы позвонил? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Я еще с головой дружу, - так же негромко ответил Федя. - На таких людей, как он, никто не жалуется. А если кто и жалуется - то заканчивает плохо.  
Сашу откровенно передернуло.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что должен мне долгий и обстоятельный рассказ, что вообще происходит? И никуда сегодня не поедешь, пока на все вопросы не ответишь.  
Федя лишь кивнул. Сашка его действительно никуда сегодня не отпустит, пока не выпытает всех подробностей.  
Тем временем, появился бармен. Телефон он держал на вытянутых руках, словно опасался, что тот взорвется или еще что-то. Федя усмехнулся.  
\- Расслабься, это не Самсунг, - сказал он, забирая телефон. - Благодарствую.  
И ушел. Деньги он оставил лежать на столе. Ну их нафиг, пусть будет платой за удачу и возвращенный телефон. Потому что мысль о том, что пришлось бы восстанавливать все контакты и оплакивать пропавшие фотографии, навевала самую настоящую тоску.  
А на улице небо было все таким же хмурым. Федя натянул рукава водолазки на ладони, обнял себя руками и поднял голову наверх. Тучи, казалось, стали еще тяжелее и ниже. К грозе, наверное.  
Саша чуть толкнул его в спину, заставляя посторониться и дать тоже выйти и бара. Он уже уткнулся в телефон и что-то быстро листал на экране.  
\- Тут есть ресторан итальянский с хорошим рейтингом, - произнес он, не поднимая головы. - И есть какая-то забегаловка, но с клевыми пельменями. Мы куда пойдем?  
\- Туда, где ближе, - Федя бросил еще один взгляд на небо. - Сейчас польет.  
Саша кивнул и, подцепив его за локоть, потянул куда-то выше по улице.

***

Рассмотреть ресторанчик, в который его привел Саша, Федя не успел. Не успел даже толком прочесть название, когда Саша, крепко ухватив его за локоть, словно боялся, что Федя попросту сбежит, потащил вглубь зала, к свободному столику в углу. Официант только и успел, что отшатнуться в сторону, прижимая к груди две ярко-красные папки с меню.  
Федя осторожно высвободил локоть из хватки Саши, одернул рукав водолазки и сел спиной к окну. Розетка удачно нашлась сразу за стойкой с бумажными салфетками. Саша же буквально отобрал от опешившего официанта меню и махнул ему рукой.  
\- Мы вас позже позовем, - широко улыбнулся он и, проводив официанта взглядом, всем телом повернулся к Феде. - Теперь ты. Рассказывай.  
Но он лишь неспешно достал из барсетки зарядное устройство (судя по тому, как на мгновение скривился Саша, тот и забыл, что Федя попросил его взять), вставил вилку в розетку и осторожно подключил к телефону. Несколько долгих мгновений экран оставался темным и лишь потом загорелся знакомым яблочным логотипом.  
\- Федя, - угрожающе протянул Саша. - Не томи. Что у тебя вообще происходит.  
Федя выдохнул, поставил локти на стол и устало спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Закажи мне еды, а? - жалобно произнес он. - И тогда уже и пытай на здоровье.  
\- Паста с креветками подойдет? - судя по звуку, меню Саша даже не открывал.  
Федя коротко кивнул, так и не открывая лицо. Он слышал, как Саша суетился, быстро что-то говорил официанту, слышал его уходящее шаги. А потом зашипел от боли, когда Саша от души лягнул его в лодыжку.  
\- Говори, - уже угрожающе произнес Саша.  
Федя вздохнул, от греха подальше убрал ноги под стул и начал:  
\- Помнишь, я вчера днем про начальника отца рассказывал? Который горячий мужик, но совсем не вариант.  
\- Ну, - нетерпеливо кивнул Саша. - Сам же сказал, что это совсем мимо и что ты не заинтересован. В чем проблема-то?  
Федя усмехнулся.  
\- "Проблема", - он сделал в воздухе кавычки, - в том, что Иван Васильевич посчитал иначе и недвусмысленно показал, что намерен со мной переспать как минимум единожды.  
В этот момент рядом с ними словно из-под земли возник официант, поставил две чашки и небольшой дымящийся чайник, и снова исчез. Саша удивленно моргнул, а Федя налил себе чай.  
\- Я правильно понял? - неуверенно и уже более серьезным тоном начал Саша. - Он тебя вчера из этого бара увез?  
\- Технически, не он, но кто-то из его людей, - Федя добавил сахара в чай. - Перехватили на полпути к туалету, предложили сначала поехать по-хорошему, я предложение не оценил. Ну, и как в итоге: чуть телефона не лишился.  
Он щелкнул ногтем по еще темному экрану. Саша же оставался предельно серьезен.  
\- Федь, - он понизил голос. - Он тебя изнасиловал?  
Федя на мгновение замер, не донеся чашки до губ. Задумался на несколько секунд, действительно задумался, а потом поставил чашку обратно на блюдце.  
\- Нет, - так же тихо, но твердо произнес он. - Если я был бы действительно против, то как минимум не стал бы отвечать на его сообщения. А как максимум - дрался бы до последнего, ты же знаешь. А так, они все малой кровью отделались.  
И усмехнулся. Саша прикрыл глаза.  
\- Федя, ты ебанутый, - устало произнес он. - Вот просто больной на всю голову, ты это понимаешь?  
Но он лишь пожал плечами и наконец-то сделал глоток чая. Обычный черный чай, лишь немного добавили свежей мяты.  
\- Может, и больной, - согласился он. - Но за это ты меня и любишь.  
И несильно пнул ногу Саши. Тот наконец-то улыбнулся и тоже потянулся за чайником. Рука его чуть дрогнула.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он. - Если все так пойдет и дальше, то за слова, что я тебя люблю, могу и схлопотать неприятности.  
Федя продолжил улыбаться.  
\- Все возможно, - неопределенно откликнулся он. - А может и нет. Знаешь, из раздела, чудная была ночь, но номерами телефонов меняться не будем. О, еда.  
Он поспешно оставил чашку и сглотнул от запаха, когда перед ним поставили тарелку с пастой. Саша лишь закатил глаза, но расспрашивать дальше не стал, давая Феде возможность наконец-то нормально поесть.  
Собственно, за умение вовремя замолчать, Федя его и ценил.  
Ели молча и быстро. Федя был слишком голоден, а Саше просто не терпелось продолжить свои расспросы. Наконец, Федя положил вилку, чуть отодвинул от себя тарелку и снова взялся за чашку с уже чуть остывшим чаем.  
\- И что дальше будет? - Саша тоже отодвинул от себя тарелку. - Он уже назначил новую встречу? Или, - он усмехнулся, - ее кто-то за него назначил?  
Федя фыркнул.  
\- Я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что Андрей Михайлович, или как там его, добровольно будет со мной связываться. Скорее, будет всеми силами отбиваться от сей чести или и вовсе сбежит неотгуленный за столько лет отпуск.  
\- Ты его так напугал?  
Федя неопределенно покрутил свободной рукой в воздухе.  
\- Можно и так сказать. Этот придурок меня оскорблять вздумал. Я лишь объяснил, в чем именно он не прав. Вполне может, что ему повезет и тратить деньги потом на ринопластику не придется.  
Теперь фыркнул уже Саша.  
\- Ты снова ломаешь носы? Слушай, тебе пора менять методы, тебе не кажется?  
\- Ничуть. Это самое эффективное. Это больно, крови много, а на дальнейшую работоспособность не слишком сильно влияет.  
Саша снова фыркнул и поставил на столу уже пустую чашку.  
\- А если серьезно, то ты что дальше планируешь? Только не надо мне петь, что ты будешь смирно сидеть и ждать звонка от своего... Василия Ивановича?  
\- Ивана Васильевича, - поправил его Федя и взялся за телефон. - И нет, ничего и никого ждать я совершенно точно не собираюсь.  
Собственно, телефон уже успел включиться сам, Феде только и оставалось, что ввести пароль и открыть телеграм. Нашел нужный диалог, замер на пару мгновений, а потом быстро набрал.  
"Считайте, что вам повезло. Телефон снова у меня"  
И отправил. Подумал, и добавил еще стикер со смеющейся вишней.  
Ответ пришел почти сразу, словно Иван действительно ждал от него ответного шага.  
"Что ж, придется придумать тебе другой подарок"  
Федя закатил глаза и с деланной обидой спросил у Саши:  
\- Ну почему все так уверены, что мне непременно нужны от кого-то подарки? Особенно после очередной жаркой ночи?  
Саша закатил глаза и налил себе и Феде еще чая.  
\- Потому что ты не стесняешься их брать? Сам говорил, что если очередному мужику некуда потратить тысяч сто, то ты с удовольствием получишь новый браслет в коллекцию или телефон?  
Федя снова пнул его под столом.  
\- Это другое, - уже серьезнее возразил он. - И явно не с тем посылом, что Иван Васильевич сейчас вкладывает во все это.  
Саша понятливо кивнул.  
\- Ты так его звать и собираешься?  
\- Иваном Васильевичем? Ну да, это прикольно, - и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
"Не в подарках дело", - быстро набрал он. - "Цветы мне главное не дарите, а так мы с Вами найдем общий язык"  
"И что тебе тогда дарить? Ты у папы умница-мальчик, какую книжку хочешь на день рождения?"  
\- Вот ведь... гад, - прошипел Федя.  
"На день рождения я хочу в горы, кататься на сноуборде, - написал он. - А книжку я хочу просто так, потому что мне просто лень ее заказывать"  
Ответ пришел только через пару минут.  
"И что за книжка?"  
Федя фыркнул, быстро нашел обложку в интернете, сделал скриншот экрана и отправил. В этот раз Иван думал дольше.  
"Я даже боюсь спросить, о чем она, с таким названием"  
"Не поверите, но о человеческой жестокости, - написал Федя. - И о том, что некоторые события можно пережить только через смех"  
"И при чем здесь лошадь?"  
"А вот прочтете - и узнаете", - ответил Федя и отложил телефон.  
Саша допивал чай и выжидающе смотрел на него.  
\- Книжку мне купит, - пожал плечами Федя. - Давно ее хотел. Ну и что ты ржешь?  
Но Саша лишь махнул рукой на вновь загоревшийся экран телефона.  
"Завтра в шесть я пришлю за тобой машину. Будь готов"  
" А если я против?"  
" Ты не против"  
Федя моргнул, глядя на последнее сообщение, а потом пожал плечами и заблокировал экран.  
\- А книжку, судя по всему, мне подарят завтра, - задумчиво произнес он. 

***

Иван терпеть не мог опаздывающих людей, а еще больше не любил - опаздывать сам. Но аварию по дороге и образовавшуюся пробку не смог бы предсказать и учесть никто.  
Поэтому, к тому моменту, как он вошел в фойе отеля, Федю уже пятнадцать минут как привезли. Ключи от номера еще со вчерашнего дня Иван носил в кармане пиджака.  
Кристина обладала просто феноменальным даром: ей всегда везло на номера любых отелей. Иван давно уже заметил, что только Кристина никогда не сталкивалась с тем, что номеров просто нет, даже в самый разгар туристического сезона где-нибудь на Карибах или здесь, в родной Москве.  
Ему нравился этот отель. Нравились небольшие, по современным мерках, номера, любил верхний этаж отеля с выходом на широкие террасы. И что-то ему подсказывало, что это понравится и Феде.  
Иван отпер двери и вошел номера. Комнаты встретили его абсолютной тишиной. Иван снял пиджак и аккуратно убрал его в шкаф. Привычным движением закатал рукава рубашки и пошел в спальню.  
Федя ожидаемо нашелся на террасе. Иван на некоторое время остановился на пороге спальни, наблюдая за его тонкой фигурой. Федя стоял возле самого края, около стеклянного ограждения и смотрел вниз, на загорающиеся огни большого города. Иван улыбнулся уголками губ. Зрелище отсюда действительно завораживало. Федя переступил с ноги на ногу и сделал глоток из высокого фужера, что все это время держал в руках.  
Иван, неслышно ступая, вышел на террасу. Некоторое время смотрел на открытую шею Феди (волосы он забрал в небрежный пучок на затылке), с которой уже медленно начинали сходить следы. Сегодня Федя был во всем черном. Темная свободная рубашка, прямые черные джинсы и темные кеды. Он как-то неуловимо напоминал персонажа одного фильма Эйзенштейна из сороковых.  
Федя лишь улыбнулся и откинул голову на его плечо, когда Иван подошел к нему и крепко обнял. От Феди приятно пахло туалетной водой и чем-то свежим. Он поднес к губам фужер и сделал небольшой глоток.  
\- Привез лошадь? - с усмешкой спросил он, чуть поворачивая голову. - Я только ради нее здесь.  
Иван тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Привез-привез. В комнате осталась. Тебе ее сейчас принести?  
Федя важно кивнул и чуть толкнул Ивана локтем. Тот мягко коснулся губами его шее и сделал шаг назад. Федя, чуть повернув голову, проводил его взглядом.  
Разумеется, Иване не ездил ни в какие книжные магазины лично. Просто утром скинул ту фотографию Андрею (на больничный тот уйти категорически отказался) и уже в обед с интересом пролистал содержание.  
"Как-то лошадь входит в бар". Названия все чуднее и чуднее с каждым годом.  
Когда он вернулся, Федя уже сидел за столом и что-то писал в телефоне, но при появлении Ивана тут же спрятал его и с улыбкой требовательно протянул руку.  
\- И как ты докатился до такого чтива? - с усмешкой спросил Иван, передавая ему книжку.  
Федя в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Без малейшего понятия, - честно ответил он. - Просто листал аудио, наткнулся на нее, название понравилось. А потом еще отметка о Букере, сами понимаете. Не ожидал, что она мне настолько понравится.  
\- А мы на Вы?  
Федя чуть прищурился.  
\- А мне так сегодня хочется, Иван Васильевич. Значит, будем исключительно на Вы, - и отсалютовал бокалом. - А еще, Вы меня столько раз собирались накормить, но никогда не доводили дело до конца. Нехорошо получается, не находите?  
Иван улыбнулся.  
\- Ужин принесут уже через пару минут, потерпи немного.  
Федя важно кивнул, поставил бокал на стол и откинулся на спинку стула, медленно потянувшись всем телом. Взгляд Ивана невольно скользнул по нему. Сейчас Федя больше всего напоминал кота. Довольного, ленивого кота, который прекрасно знает, что хозяева его любят и позволят творить все, что только ему вздумается.  
Не так уж далеко от истины, если честно.  
Еду и правда принесли совсем скоро. Федя резко выпрямился, когда на пороге появились пара молчаливых официантов. Тарелки поставили быстро и так же быстро ушли, повинуясь короткому жесту Ивана. Федя, как все тот же кот, с интересом приподнял крышку и, прикрыв глаза, вдохнул приятный аромат.  
\- Это вкусно, поверь, - Иван так же снял крышку и, на мгновение замявшись, поставил ее прямо на пол. - Фирменное мясо от шеф-повара с овощами.  
\- Да я верю, - Федя так же поставил крышку под ноги. - Просто не ожидал. Думал, удастся выбрать.  
Иван лишь удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Выбор иллюзорен, - сказал он. - Если бы тебе сейчас принесли меню, какова вероятность, что ты бы спросил совета у меня? Я уверен в этом почти наверняка. И сказал бы, что брать надо мясо. Я просто сократил время и избавил тебя от усилий выбора.  
Тут удивился уже Федя.  
\- Ты считаешь меня глупым?  
Иван отложил вилку.  
\- Я не об этом, - мягко поправил он. - Скорее, придерживаюсь мнения, что в день стоит как можно реже стоять перед выбором каких-то мелочей. Костюм, цвет галстука, какой кофе пить. Эту энергию лучше потратить на что-то более полезное.  
Федя чуть подался вперед.  
\- Не согласен. Точнее, согласен, но ты путаешь масштабы выбора. Для тебя все это мелочи, ты хоть каждый день можешь решать судьбы многих одной своей подписью. Для тебя выбор ужина действительно не так важен и скорее отвлекает. Я же обычный студент, для которого выбрать кофе в каком-нибудь Старбаксе - это важная и приятная часть повседневной рутины. Мне пока это не опротивело.  
Иван усмехнулся и опустил взгляд в тарелку. Федя был ему симпатичен уже этим: он не молча согласился, а не побоялся спорить. Это было даже мило, особенно после того, как все в офисе, за исключением, пожалуй, только Вяземского, не решались ему слова поперек сказать.  
\- Но возвращаясь к выбору. Не будешь спорить, что все глобально было решено уже за тебя? Куда ты пошел учиться, какой образ жизни в целом ведешь?  
Федя чуть склонил голову.  
\- В целом, да, - наконец, кивнул он. - В мелочах все еще решаю я и только я, этого не отнимет никто, я этого не допущу. Но в целом, да. Как отец меня отправил десять лет назад учиться в Питер, так все в целом уже и предопределилось.  
\- Это там тебя научили ломать носы неугодным?  
Иван всего лишь пошутил, но Федя, к его изумлению, согласно кивнул и сделал еще глоток шампанского. Оставил фужер, пробежавшись пальцами по его высокой ножке, быстро облизнул губы и поднял на Ивана взгляд.  
\- Неужели, тебе еще не положили на стол все, что уже успели на меня найти? - с искренним удивлением спросил он.  
\- Положили, - не стал спорить Иван. - Но мне интересно, что ты сам обо всем этом скажешь.  
\- Сравнишь показания? - хохотнул Федя и, положив нож и вилку, чуть оперся спиной о спинку стула. - Мне было десять, когда отец отправил меня в Петербург. А закон казармы такой: либо ты, либо тебя. Этому я научился быстро.  
\- Казармы? - переспросил Иван. - Не в армию же Алексей тебя отправил?  
\- Да практически в нее, - Федя одним глотком допил шампанское. - Суворовское военное училище. Это можно как угодно красиво называть, но закрытые учреждения для мальчиков всегда имеют строгую иерархию. И ты либо выбиваешь себе место на ее верхушке, либо прогибаешься под других. Сами понимаете, что я выбрал.  
Иван усмехнулся.  
\- Мы опять на Вы?  
Федя лишь хитро прищурился и кивнул. Поганец.  
\- Так что да, Иван Васильевич. Драться я научился очень быстро, а еще - не спускать оскорбления, даже шуточные. А этот... Андрей Михайлович откровенно нарывался.  
Иван усмехнулся.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе все равно придется с ним взаимодействовать? Пусть и в меньшей степени, чем я изначально планировал, - он тоже отложил нож и вилку. - И мы подходим к тому, ради чего и собрались.  
Федя бросил удивленный взгляд в сторону номера, где сквозь огромные панорамные окна виднелась кровать. Иван улыбнулся. Нет, на этот вечер у него были несколько иные планы. Хотя, не исключено, что их можно было совместить.  
\- Ты надолго в Москве? - уже серьезно спросил он.  
\- Планировал до конца лета, - так же серьезно ответил Федя, правильно оценив изменившийся тон разговора. - Решил никуда не ездить, остаться на исторической Родине, так сказать.  
Иван кивнул. Чуть больше двух месяцев, его такой расклад полностью устраивал. И не мало, и не так много, чтобы пересытиться взаимодействием и сексом.  
\- Я предлагаю встречи, достаточно регулярные. Три-четыре раза в неделю. Я буду посылать за тобой машину, а ты в нее будешь садиться, не задавая вопросов.  
И тут Федя сделал то, что никто не делал уже много лет.  
\- А что я с этого буду иметь? - перебил он. - Вы тут исключительно в выигрыше, тут не поспоришь. А мне-то что?  
Иван поморщился.  
\- Думаю, кредитной карты без лимита будет достаточно.  
Федя тихо застонал и откинулся на спинку кресла, демонстративно-драматично прижимая ладонь ко лбу. Иван удивленно приподнял бровь. Эта театральщина необъяснимо завораживала и раздражала одновременно.  
\- Иван Васильевич, - укоризненно произнес Федя, чуть сдвигая ладонь и открывая лицо. - Зачем так опошлять, скажите на милость? Понимаю, что денег у папы значительно меньше, чем у Вас, но на мое содержание вполне хватает. Так что давайте без всей этой мишуры. Придумайте что-нибудь поновее, а?  
Иван кивнул.  
\- Договорились, - и, приподнявшись, протянул Феде руку.  
Тот лишь фыркнул, встал и, обойдя стол, наклонился к Ивану.  
\- Не так подобные договоры скрепляются, - совершенно серьезно произнес он и крепко поцеловал.  
Иван с удовольствием ответил, сминая в ладонях его рубашку. А потом, перехватив его руку, взглянул на часы на его запястье.  
\- Но сначала нам нужно съездить в одно место.

***

В машине Иван снова притянул его к себе и мягко поцеловал. Федя покорно позволил прижать себя к твердому и горячему телу, и ответил на ленивый и неспешный поцелуй. От Ивана исходило просто невероятное ощущение уверенности и силы, от которого у Феди внутри все приятно замирало и чуть тянуло в паху.  
Вполне возможно, что он был не прав и все это окажется не такой уж и плохой идеей.  
Федя совершенно не следил, куда его везут. Отвечал на поцелуи Ивана, сжимал в ладонях его пиджак, безнадежно сминая ткань, и отрывался от его губ только чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Его завораживал взгляд темных глаз Ивана, как он мягко сжимал его голову, чуть нажимал на шею и притягивал его обратно.  
Губы чуть кололо от прикосновений, когда Федя нашел в себе силы отстраниться и уткнуться носом в шею Ивана. Вечерняя щетина, темная и жесткая, колола его щеки. Федя слабо улыбнулся (сил не осталось совершенно) и осторожно потерся о нее лицом. Он слышал, как Иван усмехнулся, а его рука легла на ягодицы, с силой провела по шву брюк, заставляя вздрогнуть и чуть выгнуться, и мягко замерла сверху, чуть сжимая.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - шепнул Иван ему в макушку. - Страстный и горячий.  
Федя лишь коснулся губами его шеи, безмолвно соглашаясь. Говорить не хотелось совершенно.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, - так же тихо продолжил Иван, - что никаких мужчин рядом с тобой я не потерплю? Даже просто в окружении.  
С этими словами он положил руку на его затылок и чуть потянул за волосы, заставляя поднять голову. Федя чуть сощурился и сглотнул. Взгляд Ивана завораживал, ему хотелось беспрекословно подчиниться и позволить творить все, что только вздумается.  
Возможно, Саша был прав, и у Феди действительно не все дома.  
\- Ты меня понял? - в тоне Ивана прозвучала окружающая нотка. - Я не делюсь своими вещами, Федя.  
\- А я не вещь, Иван Васильевич, - выдохнул Федя и, подавшись вперед, коснулся губами его скулы. - Не вещь, но я понял.  
И, скользнув губами по щеке, мягко поцеловал. Пальцы Ивана в его волосах сжались, чуть царапая кожу головы.  
\- Забываешься, Федя, - выдохнул Иван и потянул его на себя, заставляя сесть на колени. - Но мне нравится.  
Федя усмехнулся и, раздвинув ноги, удобнее устроился на его коленях, чувствуя тяжелую ладонь Ивана на своем бедре.  
\- Знаю. Но это вам и нравится, не так ли?  
Иван усмехнулся, но спорить не стал. Лишь притянул его за шею к себе и снова поцеловал, уже крепче и глубже, прижимая к себе и не давая отстраниться ни на миллиметр. Федя буквально чувствовал, как горели его щеки, когда Иван все же его отпустил, и быстро опустил голову, позволяя давно уже растрепавшимся волосам почти полостью закрыть лицо.  
\- У тебя есть друзья в Москве? - спросил Иван, снова запуская пальцы в его волосы, чуть поглаживая. Голос его стал немного рассеянным, словно думал он совершенно о другом. - Чем ты занимаешься целыми днями?  
Федя опустил голову на его плечо и осторожно пожал ладонь Ивана, что лежала на его бедре. Прикрыл глаза, горячо выдохнул в его шею, отчего Иван чуть шевельнулся.  
\- Пока практически ничем, - наконец, произнес. - Гуляю по улицам, вспоминаю, как было раньше. Встречаюсь с Сашей.  
\- Кто такой Саша? - голос Ивана резко стал серьезнее. - И кто он?  
Федя фыркнул.  
\- Старый друг, мы с детства вместе. Знаете, одни круги и все такое. У отца были какие-то дела в свое время с Бельскими, мы никогда не интересовались подробностями. Так и познакомились. Общие дела у родителей кончились, а наша дружба осталась.  
Пальцы Ивана в его волосах на мгновение замерли.  
\- Бельские, - тихо повторил он. - Знаю-знаю. И этого... Сашу, кажется, помню.  
\- Его ты тоже трахал? - с усмешкой спросил Федя, поднимая голову. За что тут же получил шутливый подзатыльник и послушно положил голову обратно на плечо Ивана. - Ну а что можно было еще подумать?  
\- Не думай о таком, это бывает вредно, - Иван усмехнулся и мягко столкнул его со своих коленей. - С Сашей можешь общаться. Но только дружить, понял? Я все равно узнаю, если что не так.  
В выражении глаз Ивана, в его лице было что-то такое, что шутить на эту тему Федя резко передумал и лишь кивнул. Перевел взгляд на окно и с удивлением понял, что они уже давно выехали из центра города.  
\- А куда мы? - спросил он. - Я думал, что в Москва-сити.  
Иван усмехнулся и погладил его по голове.  
\- Сначала я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Думаю, тебе должно понравиться. Это интереснее, чем ломать носы мои помощникам. Потерпи еще немного.  
Федя с интересом прищурился и улыбнулся.  
\- Обещаете, Иван Васильевич?  
Тот лишь кивнул и, положив ладонь на его колено, тоже отвернулся к окну.

Ехали достаточно долго, почти час. Федя смотрел на мелькающие вдоль дороги однотипные девятиэтажки какого-то спального района и даже не пытался предположить, куда именно его везут. В голове мелькала только та фиговая реклама какого-то сетевого гиганта, где мужик вывез свою девушку в лес, потому что та ему плохой подарок на праздник сделала. Федя покосился на Ивана, на несколько секунд залип на его четкий профиль, а потом поспешно отвел взгляд. Возбуждаться сейчас определенно не стоило.  
Иван, явно почувствовавший этот взгляд, чуть сжал его колено.  
\- Уже почти, - произнес он. - У тебя сейчас есть два варианта. Ты либо остаешься в машине и тебя отвозят домой. Либо идешь со мной.  
Федя невольно выпрямился. Такой расклад ему переставал нравиться.  
\- Там будет то, что видеть мне не стоит? - спросил он. - Но вы мне хотите показать?  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
Машина резко повернула, чуть тряхнуло на яме на асфальте. Федя невольно вцепился в сидение. Иван остался неподвижен.  
Они свернули с основной улицы на какую-то плохо освещенную дорогу. Жилые дома закончились, лишь впереди темнели низкие строения, издали напоминающие гаражи. Федя облизнул губы.  
\- Обещаете, что мне это понравится? - спросил он.  
Иван усмехнулся.  
\- Я в этом уверен, - и, подавшись вперед, крепко сжал его подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. - Никто, Федя, не начинает сразу с удара. Только те, у кого совсем плохо с головой, либо те, кому понравится то, что он сейчас увидит.  
И, погладив его лицо, отпустил, отворачиваясь обратно к окну. Федя облизнул губы и медленно выдохнул.  
Саша был совершенно прав.  
Машина остановилась рядом с единственным горящим фонарем. Первым из машины вышел Иван, приняв что-то темное, что ему тут же протянули. Федя замер, когда рассмотрел то, что Иван держал в руках.  
Из Глока ему стрелять тоже приходилось. Давно.  
Иван обернулся к Феде и чуть кивнул, позволяя ему выйти. Федя неловко вылез из машины, и встал рядом с Иваном. Оружие в его руках завораживало. Иван прикоснулся левой рукой к его плечу, притянул его к себе и мягко поцеловал.  
\- Уедешь? Прямо сейчас.  
Федя лишь коротко качнул головой. Иван удовлетворенно кивнул и обернулся.  
На другом конце небольшого пятачка, куда еще доставал свет фонаря, стояли трое. Уже знакомый Феде мужик, что привез его позавчера к Ивану, еще какой-то парень, по комплекции больше напоминающий шкаф, и мужчина, почти теряющийся в его тени.  
Мужчина был относительно невысокого роста, на вид - на пару-тройку лет младше Ивана, светловолосый и откровенно напуганный.  
Федя не раз такое видел. Когда человек испуган почти до смерти, но до последнего хорохорится, вскидывает подбородок и прячет дрожащие руки то в карманы, то за спину. Но всем все равно ясно: ему страшно.  
\- Иван, - мужчина кивнул первым, голос его на удивление не дрожал. - Очень рад встрече.  
\- И тебе не хворать, Володя, - Иван тоже улыбнулся, но от этой улыбки холодок пробежал по спине даже у Феди.  
Загадочный Володя побелел, казалось, еще сильнее. Человек-шкаф толкнул его в спину, заставляя сделать несколько шагов вперед, под свет фонаря. Володя беспомощно оглянулся, словно прося помощи у стоящих у него за спиной людей. Те даже не пошевелились. Федя видел стоящую чуть в отдалении темную машину, силуэт водителя в ней и как-то в одно мгновение ясно понял.  
Все они были людьми именно Ивана. И этому Володе никто не поможет, даже не посочувствует.  
А Иван тем временем тоже сделал полшага вперед, одернул рукава пиджака. Володя замер, наконец-то разглядев пистолет в его руке. А Федя оказался стоящим чуть позади Ивана, за его правым плечом.  
\- Скажи мне, Володя, - негромкий голос Ивана, казалось, эхом отдавался по всему пятачку. - Скажи, плохо тебе у меня живется и работается?  
И повернул голову к Володе. Того буквально затрясло. Феде на мгновение даже показалось, что он сейчас упадет Ивану в ноги, как раньше падали холопы, чтобы вымолить свою жизнь у гневлющегося господина и царя. Но Володя устоял, только как-то сжался, становясь еще меньше.  
\- Нет, Ван-ня, - чуть дрожащим голосом, ответил он. - Хорошо и работается, и живется, - и сорвался, почти выкрикнул. - Ваня, клянусь, это была случайность! Халатная случайность, мои люди не доработали. Я уже половину из них выбросил с волчьим билетом. Вторую половину лишил премии на год вперед. Они все осознали и больше такого себе не позволят.  
Федя не понимал ни слова, да и не особенно слушал. Он, как и Владимир, просто физически не мог отвести взгляда от Ивана. Тот, и без того высокий, словно стал еще выше и буквально нависал над всеми присутствующими здесь. Даже человек-шкаф словно терялся в его тени. Иван подавлял одним своим присутствием.  
И это... восхищало.  
Федя сглотнул и с трудом перевел взгляд на трясущегося от страха Володю.  
\- Ваня, я... - снова начал он, но тут же замолчал, стоило Ивану приподнять ладонь.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, - вкрадчиво произнес он, - как все это выглядит? Ты и вся твоя команда либо совсем никчемные и некомпетентные специалисты, либо это саботаж. И я даже не знаю, что из этого хуже.  
Володя зажмурился.  
\- Некомпетентные, - хрипло ответил он. - Некомпетентные балбесы, которым я зря поверил. Уже уволил к черту руководителей, что курировали направление. И я балбес: не проверил конечный результат, поверил и уехал в отпуск.  
Иван усмехнулся.  
\- Теплое хоть море было? - спросил он. - В котором напоследок искупался.  
Володя, не открывая глаз, поспешно закивал. А Иван поднял пистолет.  
Выстрел, даже с глушителем, был слишком громким в установившейся тишине. Где-то вдалеке залаяла собака. Стая птиц с шумом сорвалась с гаражных крыш. И Володя тихо заскулил, зажимая плечо. Светлая ткань тонкого свитера быстро потемнела от крови. Человек-шкаф в один шаг оказался рядом и рывком поставил его, оседающего на землю, на ноги. Володя застонал, покачнулся, но все же смог выпрямиться и поднять на Ивана затравленный взгляд.  
Иван медленно опустил руку и, прищурившись, окинул его взглядом.  
\- Царапина, - презрительно бросил он. - Володя, будь уже мужчиной, встань прямо. Костя!  
Человек-шкаф тут же отпустил его и сделал шаг в сторону. Володя снова покачнулся, но смог выпрямиться. Иван кивнул.  
\- Это был первый и последний раз, - все тем же тихим голосом произнес он. - Ты понимаешь, Володя? Я не буду копать дальше исключительно из уважения к моей дрожащей тетушке. Посчитаю это удивительным раздолбайством и халатностью. Но передай ей, что еще один такой поступок - и ей придется хоронить любимого сына. Так и будет.  
Володя, шумно дыша сквозь сжатые зубы, коротко кивнул. Федя же с трудом перевел дыхание. Фигура Ивана внушала в него одновременно страх и необъяснимый трепет. Как он поворачивал голову. Как сжимал пистолет, вроде бы небрежно, при этом крепко и уверенно. И это было... восхитительно.  
А еще он мог поклясться, что чувствовал этот тяжелый металлический запах. Запах свежей крови. Запах, от которого внутри словно разгорался пожар. Совсем как тогда. Восхитительное и почти позабытое чувство.  
Федя быстро облизнул и осторожно коснулся плеча Ивана. Тот перевел на него тяжелый взгляд, от которого колени задрожали. А потом Иван одним резким движением притянул его к себе, сильно и грубо целуя, врываясь языком в его рот, проникая сразу глубоко, и до синяков сжимая его бедра. Федя застонал, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, чувствуя его начавший твердеть член и потираясь своим, давно уже болезненно-затвердевшим  
Иван усмехнулся в поцелуй, прекрасно чувствуя его возбуждение. Отстранился и сильно, до боли, сжимал его член. Федя лишь зажмурился - от боли и удовольствия, - закрыл глаза и чуть запрокинул голову, открывая шею.  
Это было восхитительно.  
А Иван лишь усмехнулся.  
\- Я знал, что в тебе не ошибся


	3. Chapter 3

"Он вернулся"  
СМС-ка пришла ровно тот момент, когда Федя крутился перед зеркалом в примерочной, пытаясь понять: хорошо ли на нем сидят джинсы. Он несильно щелкнул ногтем по экрану, кивнул сам себе и коротко отписался:  
"Ок. Заберете меня? Я в ГУМе"  
Вяземский ответил через одну долгую минуту, пока Федя стаскивал с себя джинсы, путаясь в штанинах.   
"Десять минут"  
Федя заблокировал экран, быстро засунул телефон в карман висящего на вешалке пиджака и встряхнул джинсы, окидывая их придирчивым взглядом. С одной стороны, классные, а с другой - что-то с ними было не так. Наконец, решил, что если что-то странное, то брать не стоить, надел уже свои собственные и вышел из примерочной, оставляя джинсы внутри.   
Быстро выйти и ГУМа у него никогда не получалось. Вечно цеплялся взглядом за очередную яркую витрину или не мог совладать с искушением, заходил в очередной ювелирный и долго примерял браслеты. К разочарованию продавцов, покупал он их достаточно редко. Федя предпочитал, чтобы такие вещи ему именно дарили.   
Но сегодня он из ГУМа практически выбежал, задевая других покупателей многочисленными пакетами.   
Иван сорвался в Казань среди ночи три дня назад, ничего не объясняя и не отвечая на звонки. Федя тогда, вопреки собственным принципам, звонил ему без перерыва почти целый день, дергаясь с каждым сброшенным вызовом все сильнее. Прекрасно понимал, как все это выглядит со стороны, но ровным счетом ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
А потом ему позвонил Вяземский.   
Это был по сути их первый нормальный разговор за прошедший месяц. И Вяземский оказался, в принципе, неплохим мужиком, толковым и рассудительным, а еще - абсолютно преданным Ивану. И Федя ему не то, чтобы сильно не нравился, но совершенно точно - вызывал беспокойство.   
Но в тот день Вяземский своим равнодушным голосом сообщил, что "Иван Васильевич занят" и "не стоит ему пока мешать. Как только он найдет время - позвонит сам".   
Федя тогда тоже не сдержался и высказал Вяземскому все, что он думал про этого Ивана Васильевича и куда именно он мог идти со своими "я занят, перезвоню, когда понадобишься". Вяземский тогда на его тираду помолчал некоторое время и пообещал все в точности донести до Ивана Васильевича.   
Федя понятия не имел: пересказал ли Вяземский ему этот разговор или нет. Главное было другое: Иван наконец-то вернулся. Федя и представить себе не мог, что так соскучился.   
Машину Вяземского Федя заметил почти сразу. Тот, игнорируя все правила, заехал колесами на тротуар и не заглушил мотор. Федя поправил солнцезащитные очки на носу, прошел к машине и сел на заднее сидение. Хотя, правильнее будет сказать, что сначала он запихнул вовнутрь объемные пакеты, а потом немного неловко залез сам.   
Вяземский с усмешкой наблюдал за ним в зеркало и, стоило Феде захлопнуть за собой дверь, нажал на газ. Федя только и успел, что схватиться за сидение перед собой.  
\- И вам добрый день, - пробормотал он, усаживаясь поудобнее и уже громче добавил. - Он давно вернулся?   
\- Пару часов как, - не отрывая взгляда от дороги, ответил Вяземский. - Устроил выездное собрание руководителей, ментально поимел всех, потом уехал в Сити. Сильно ругался на кого-то по телефону.  
Федя сглотнул. Иван несколько раз ругался с кем-то при нем. И это зрелище было одновременно страшным и возбуждающим. Когда Иван ругался, он крайне редко действительно повышал голос, но от его вкрадчивых интонаций, у Феди по всему тело словно пробегала дрожь. Те, на кого злился Иван, явно таких чувств не испытывали, но это в целом заводило еще больше.   
\- Очень зол? - спросил он, наконец.  
Вяземский на мгновение оторвал взгляд от дороги.   
\- Чрезвычайно, - серьезно спросил он. - Так что тебе лучше быть готовым ко всему, мало ли. Он может быть нетерпеливым.   
И похабно усмехнулся. Федя лишь закатил глаза, показал ему средний палец и демонстративно достал наушники. Музыку включать не стал. Ему и в самом деле было немного страшно.   
Иван был совершенно непредсказуем. Это, пожалуй, было единственным, что Федя мог сказать точно после месяца их регулярных встреч. Иван мог быть ласков, действительно ласков. Федя помнил как сейчас те несколько томных и бесконечный ночей, когда Иван действовал нежно и неспешно, от чего хотелось плакать и извиваться в его сильных руках.   
Он мог быть и грубым, почти до жестокости. После одного-единственного раза, когда Федя совершенно случайно столкнулся в одном баре с Матвеем, разговаривал с ним и позволил купить себе выпить, он не мог без тянущей боли сидеть еще с несколько дней. Иван тогда просто уложил животом на свои колени и банально выпорол тяжелым ремнем. Федя стонал и извивался, стараясь уйти от болезненных ударов, и на последнем, шестом, кончил так сильно, как не кончал еще ни разу.   
Иван тогда его, не сопротивляющегося, уложил на спину, закинул ноги на свои плечи и быстро трахнул. А Федя лишь всхлипывал и вздрагивал от каждого соприкосновения его бедер с покрасневшей и горящей кожей ягодиц.   
Это завлекало, окутывало Федю словно паутина. И то, что он просто не мог никогда с точностью сказать: какой будет их очередная встреча, горячило кровь и оседало возбуждением внизу живота.   
Наверное, это и было тем, что необъяснимым образом удерживало людей рядом с Иваном. Этого надменного Андрея, который шарахался при виде Феди и старательно обходил его стороной. Загадочного и непонятного Володю, которого Федя видел еще однажды. Такого же бледного, с рукой на перевязи. Тот тогда скользнул по Феде совершенно пустым взглядом, без малейшей искорки узнавания.   
Или того же Вяземского.  
Федя снял наушники.  
\- А давно вы работаете с Иваном Васильевичем? - спросил он с интересом.  
Вяземский лишь передернул плечами, явно не собираясь отвечать. Федя фыркнул. Ну и ладно, сам потом у Ивана спросит. Или не спросит.   
Это не было ревностью, просто не могло быть ею. Скорее острое чувство собственности, но Иван совершенно не терпел рядом с Федей никого. Иногда ему казалось, что Иван и Сашу-то с трудом выносит и то только потому, что Саша к нему старался даже не прикасаться.  
А в том, что за каждым его шагом следят, Федя не сомневался ни секунды.   
Так что нет. Ничего он не будет спрашивать у Ивана про Вяземского. Целее будет. 

***

Стоило Вяземскому остановить машину, как Федя снова поправил очки на носу и вышел на парковку.  
\- Мы под землей, позер, здесь нет солнца,- достаточно громко пробормотал Вяземский, - И шмотки свои забыл.   
Но Федя, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец. Вяземский лишь фыркнул и что-то добавил, но Федя уже не расслышал. Внутри все сжималось, пока он шел к лифтам. К сожалению или нет, но один из них как раз остановился на парковке. Федя на мгновение замер перед распахнувшимися перед ним дверьми, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, сколько перед прыжком в воду, вошел внутрь и, почти не глядя, нажал кнопку нужного этажа. Тот факт, что двери закрылись прямо перед носом Вяземского, даже немного грел душу.   
Лифты тут, как и во всех башнях, были скоростными. Поэтому же спустя считанные минуты кабина резко замерла и и двери открылись с негромким звуком. И Федя вышел в просторный холл.   
Жизнь тут словно замерла. Федя даже покосился на огромные цифры на стене, чтобы убедиться, что он не ошибся с этажом. Так пусто и тихо здесь на его памяти было только однажды: когда Вяземский в первый раз привез его сюда среди ночи.   
На месте, казалось, здесь была только одна Кристина. Она стояла около зеркального шкафа, в недрах которого скрывалась кофе-машина, больше напоминающая космический корабль в миниатюре. Серьезно, Федя как-то раз пытался с ней разобраться, но быстро капитулировал над этим почти что искусственным интеллектом. А Кристина ничего, справлялась.   
\- Привет, - поздоровался он, подходя ближе.  
Кристина громко ойкнула от удивления и чуть не уронила чашку. А когда обернулась и увидела, кто именно пришел, побелела еще больше и сделала невольный шаг назад. Федя лишь закатил глаза. Он прекрасно знал, что после того случая с Андреем она его искренне боялась. Странно конечно, не ее же он тогда бил, но кто вообще был в состоянии понять, что у красивых девчонок в голове творится?  
\- Здравствуйте, - наконец, собралась с силами Кристина и вымученно улыбнулась. - Иван Васильевич никого не принимает. У него переговоры.   
Федя лишь усмехнулся.  
\- Мы это уже проходили, кажется? Меня он всегда примет.   
Но Кристина уже увереннее покачала головой и, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, произнесла:  
\- Не в этот раз, Федор Алексеевич. Просто поверьте, даже вам не стоит идти сейчас. Иван Васильевич очень сердит. Даже Афанасия Ивановича выгнал.  
Ну, Вяземский. Вот же жук. По дороге они разъехались в разные стороны. Федя снова улыбнулся.   
\- Он кофе просил? Вот и славно. Готовь быстрее, а я сам его отнесу.  
Кристина с каким-то облегчением выдохнула и быстро отвернулась обратно к своему космическому кораблю. А Федя взял со стойки очередной толстый финансовый журнал и без особого интереса пролистнул. Понятно, что непонятно ничего. Федя закрыл журнал и прислушался к тишине офиса. Какая-то фантасмагория, где действующие лица бояться лишний звук издать.   
Спустя пару минут Кристина поставила перед ним чашку кофе и впервые посмотрела не со страхом, а скорее с благодарностью. Видимо, Иван и в самом деле рвал и метал, что та боялась ему даже на глаз попасться.   
Федя коротко кивнул, взял чашку в руки и медленно, стараясь не расплескать, пошел в сторону кабинета Ивана.  
А звукоизоляция у него была шикарная. Иван сидел в своем кресле, развернувшись спиной к двери и на повышенных тонах ругался с кем-то по телефону. Федя осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и поставил перед ним чашку с кофе. Иван, не видящий, кто именно зашел, лишь отмахнулся. А Федя, осторожно отодвинув в сторону папки с документами, сел на край стола. Иван медленно развернулся в кресле.   
В глазах его горела самая настоящая ярость. И на собеседника, и на того, кто посмел ему помешать. Но Федя на это лишь усмехнулся и, подавшись вперед, провел пальцами по его щеке.  
\- Соскучился, - одними губами произнес он. - Заканчивай.   
Иван моргнул. Ярость из его взгляда медленно уходила. Он прокашлялся и, положив тяжелую ладонь на колено Феди, продолжил.  
\- Нет, это неприемлемо. Литовцы не должны опередить и выиграть этот тендер, - выслушал ответ. - Нет, Борис, это неприемлемо. С должности слетишь, если допустишь. Я все сказал.  
И, отключившись, швырнул телефон через весь кабинет. Федя проводил аппарат равнодушным взглядом. Это уже был как минимум третий раз на его памяти.  
\- Все так плохо? - лишь спросил он.  
\- Не слишком хорошо, - не стал спорить Иван. Он устало оперся локтем об кресло. - Как ты тут без меня?  
Федя показательно задумался.  
\- Ну, встречался с Сашей. Переспал с одним симпатичным официантом в новом гей-клубе и...  
И охнул, почти свалившись со стола, когда Иван с силой дернул его за ногу.  
\- Договоришься у меня, - произнес он. - Ох, договоришься.   
На что Федя лишь улыбнулся и сам встал на ноги. Дразняще коснулся кончиками пальцев его лица, чуть царапнул губы.   
\- А что бы ты со мной сделал в этом случае? - вкрадчиво спросил он. - Как бы наказал?  
Иван усмехнулся и приглашающе раздвинул колени, позволяя Феде встать между ними. Медленно провел ладонью по его бедру снизу вверх, подцепил ткань футболки, задирая вверх и оголяя кожу. Федя усмехнулся и, выгнувшись, стянул футболку, бросив ее куда-то себе за спину.  
\- Как бы я тебя наказал? - задумчиво произнес Иван, поглаживая его бок. - Сложно сказать.   
И тоже поднялся на ноги. Федя выдохнул и поднял голову, заглядывая в лицо Ивану. Тот всегда возвышался над ним, всегда заставлял смотреть снизу вверх. Иван все так же скользил ладонями по голому торсу Феди, отчего по коже пробегали мурашки. Иван сильно надавливал на бока, иногда больно щипал, отчего Федя вздрагивал всем телом.   
Кожа горела от прикосновений, а вставший член больно упирался в ширинку джинсов.   
\- Чтобы я с тобой сделал? - задумчиво повторил Иван. - Для начала как минимум бы сутки не выпускал из кровати. Ты бы плакал, - он поднял руку и резким движением запустил пальцы в волосы Феди, заставляя его откинуть голову назад еще сильнее. - Умолял бы о перерыве, о пощаде. Ты не смог бы потом свести ноги, не мог бы говорить. Но все равно хотел бы еще и еще. Я ведь прав?  
Федя сглотнул и с трудом кивнул. Иван все так же крепко держал его за волосы, не давая двигать шеей.   
Иван усмехнулся, одним движением развернул Федю спиной к себе и толкнул на стол. Федя не удержался на ногах и действительно больно ударился бедрами о столешницу. Возмутиться или как-то вывернуться он не успел: Иван быстро расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах и с силой дернул их вниз вместе с бельем. Молния жалобно затрещала и, наверняка, порвалась. Федя замер, лишь просительно вскинув бедра вверх. Внутри все замерло от предвкушения, а уже мокрый член упирался в холодную столешницу.   
Руки Ивана всегда были горячими. Федя всхлипнул и подался назад, в его ладони. Иван задумчиво гладил его по бедрам, между ними, заставляя развести ноги шире, открываясь еще больше. Федя тяжело дышал и лишь переступил с ноги на ногу. Эта поза, поза полной покорности, когда он был полностью открыт взгляду и прикосновениям Ивана, его всегда смущала, но при этом - невероятно возбуждала. Как и Ивана.  
Федя закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь его жадным прикосновениям. Он мял его бедра, раздвигал ягодицы, кончиками пальцем дразняще касался ануса, но не проникал вовнутрь, а потом спускался ниже и трогал мошонку, сжимал и перекатывал в ладонях яички.   
А потом ласкающие руки исчезли. Федя с трудом открыл глаза и медленно обернулся через плечо.   
Иван неспешно снял пиджак и рубашку, повесил их на спинку кресла. Расстегнул ремень и приспустил брюки. Поймав на себе взгляд Феди, он усмехнулся, протянул руку и медленно повернул его голову вперед, заставляя отвернуться.   
И Федя послушно замер, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило за его спиной.   
Смазку и презервативы Иван держал в верхнем ящике стола. И Феде эгоистично хотелось верить, что все это ради него. Он слышал, как открылся ящик, как с щелчком открылся тюбик со смазкой.  
И зашипел от легкой боли, когда Иван, опустив одну руку ему на поясницу, одним движением вставил холодный от смазки палец.   
\- Тише, - равнодушно произнес он, двигая пальцем внутри.  
Федя заставил себя выдохнуть и расслабиться. Он знал, что сейчас будет.   
Второй палец вошел уже сложнее. Иван медленно, ради собственного удовольствия, развел их в сторону, задевая простату. Федя вздрогнул и подался бедрами назад. Боли уже не было, было лишь предвкушение удовольствия.  
Иван с силой надавил на его поясницу, не давая шевелиться, вставил третий палец и начал медленно трахать его ими. Федя лишь вцепился в стол. Хотелось большего, но Иван держал его слишком крепко.   
\- А потом, - неожиданно заговорил Иван, - когда бы ты уже не мог шевелиться, я бы заставил тебя подняться.   
Он медленно вытащил пальцы. Федя замер. Он слышал, как зашуршала упаковка от презерватива и снова щелкнула крышка тюбика. Иван коснулся членом ануса. Дразняще скользнул рядом, обжигая прикосновением, но стоило Феде шевельнуться, лег сверху, придавливая всем весом. Федя на мгновение задохнулся. Иван был большим и тяжелым, под ним было совершенно невозможно пошевелиться и дышать, только чувствовать.  
Чувствовать, как Иван коленом разводит его ноги в стороны еще сильнее. Как приставляет член и с силой толкается внутрь.   
Иногда Феде казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к его размерам. Он всхлипнул и рефлекторно попробовал уползти, уйти от грубого вторжения. Иван держал его крепко, всегда держал крепко. Безжалостно надавливал, насильно преодолевая сопротивлением мышц, врываясь сразу до самого конца.   
Иван гортанно застонал, ударившись яйцами о ягодицы Феди, погладил его по вспотевшему боку и прошептал, наклонившись к самому уху.  
\- Заставил бы подняться, - вышел почти до конца и снова с силой толкнулся вперед. Федя всхлипнул, столешница больно упиралась в бедра. - И отвел бы в другую комнату. Туда, куда бы уже доставили того глупца, что посмел покуситься на мое. И трахнул бы уже там, у него на глазах.  
Иван трахал его неспешно, толкаясь в его тело словно нехотя. Но так сильно, что Федя только и мог, что всхлипывать, а стол тихо скрипел на каждое движение Ивана. Подмахиваться не получалось никак, Иван все так же прижимал его к столешнице, не давая пошевелиться. Федя с трудом освободил руку и опустил вниз, пытаясь обхватить уже ноющий член, но Иван перехватил его ладонь и крепко сжал.  
\- Я тебе не разрешал, - выдохнул он ему на ухо. - Руки за спину.  
И чуть отстранился, позволяя перевести дыхание. Федя с трудом приподнялся, пытаясь опереться на дрожащие ноги. Получалось плохо, сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме горячего и большого члена глубоко внутри себя, не получалось. Наконец, Иван сам перехватил его руки, завел за спину, до боли сжимая запястья одной рукой, а второй - звонко шлепнув по ягодице.  
Федя вскрикнул. Сладкая боль от удара волнами расходилась по телу, а Иван потянул его на себя, заставляя выпрямить и опереться-таки на дрожащие ноги. Член внутри него сместился и словно проник еще глубже. Федя со всхлипом откинул голову назад, опираясь затылком о грудь Ивана. А тот, обхватив его член ладонью, толкнулся снова.   
\- Ты ведь в курсе, что не до конца закрыл дверь? - шепнул он Феде. - И тебя сейчас слышит весь этаж?   
И, сжав ладонь сильнее, начал дрочить в такт собственным толчкам. Федя всхлипнул и покосился на действительно чуть приоткрытую дверь. Рука Ивана накрыла головку, а член - попал прямо по простате. И Федя вскрикнул, подаваясь бедрами, встречая следующий толчок.   
Офису определенно будет, что обсудить, но Феде было уже наплевать. Собственный член затвердел еще сильнее, а внутри все скрутилось в обжигающий узел.   
Он кончил первым, с громким и протяжным стоном, сжимая член Ивана внутри себя. Иван зашипел, еще несколько раз с силой толкнулся вовнутрь, а потом также резко вышел. Федя медленно осел на пол. Иван, сжав его волосы, заставил повернул голову, свободной рукой стягивая презерватив и додрачивая кулаком.   
Федя лишь моргнул, когда Иван со стоном кончил на его лицо. Провел языком по губам, собирая капли спермы и из последних сил подался вперед, вбирая в рот еще твердый член Ивана, облизывая и чуть посасывая.   
Иван медленно опустился обратно в кресло, выпуская волосы Феди и поглаживая его по голове.  
\- Я соскучился, - произнес он.  
Федя поднял на него глаза, выпустил член изо рта, поцеловал напоследок, и сказал:  
\- Не поверишь, но я тоже. 

***

На этаже Ивана Федя принял душ и переоделся в свободные спортивные штаны и футболку. Зачесал назад влажные волосы, кое-как влез босыми ногами в туфли и спустился на лифте вниз. Кристина, не смотря на обеденное время, разбирала за столом какие-то документы. Услышав остановившийся лифт, она подняла голову, дежурно широко улыбнулась, но, увидев Федю, покраснела до корней волос и быстро опустила взгляд обратно к бумагам.  
\- Приготовишь кофе? – спросил Федя, опираясь о ее стол. Ноги все еще немного дрожали. – Две чашки.  
Кристина, все так же пряча взгляд, быстро поднялась с места и, громко цокая каблуками, прошла к кофе-машине. Федя зевнул, повел лопатками, разминая спину, и посмотрел на Кристину. Случаем она была совершенно безнадежным: никак не реагировала на его попытки завязать приятельские отношения, дежурно отвечала на все вопросы и просто откровенно его боялась.  
Ну, ее проблемы.  
На этот раз Кристина достала откуда-то с верхних полок изящный посеребренный поднос и, привычно удерживая его одной рукой, переставила на него две полные чашки. Федя подошел ближе и мягко отобрал поднос.  
\- Я сам все отнесу, - произнес он. – А ты иди, обедай. Иван Васильевич тебе, может, и платит, много, но о перерывах тоже не забывай.  
Кристина снова покраснела и лишь покачала головой. Федя закатил глаза. Да и пожалуйста.  
Иван стоял около окна кабинета и уже с кем-то говорил по телефону. Когда Федя открыл дверь, он обернулся, скользнул по нему отсутствующим взглядом и коротко кивнул, не прерывая разговор.  
Федя же поставил на стол перед монитором поднос и, обхватив одну из чашек ладонями, отошел в другой конец кабинета, где находился на редкость удобный кожаный диванчик. Кофе он пил маленькими глотками, не стараясь даже прислушаться к разговору Ивана, отмечая лишь немного нервные интонации в его голосе и короткие рубленые фразы.  
Остатки прошлого телефона так и лежали около стены. Федя фыркнул в чашку. Сим-карту-то Иван вытащил, а вот выбросить сам аппарат в мусорную корзину – не царское это дело. Нагибаться за телефоном Федя тоже не стал.  
Наконец, Иван закончил разговор, тяжело и медленно выдохнул и сел за стол. Некоторое время просто сидел, а потом тоже взялся за чашку с кофе. Предыдущая, нетронутая, все так же стояла на краю стола.  
Некоторое время молчали. Наконец Федя негромко, давая Ивану возможность проигнорировать вопрос, спросил:  
\- У тебя неприятности?  
К его удивлению, Иван ответил.  
\- Не совсем, - он чуть поморщился. – Скорее, мелкие неурядицы, но требующие моего личного внимания.  
Федя недоверчиво приподнял бровь.  
\- И из-за мелких неурядиц ты срываешься на несколько дней из Москвы, а потом разбиваешь телефоны? Тогда боюсь спросить, что же ты, Иван Васильевич, называешь неприятностями.  
Иван пожал плечами и сделал еще один глоток.  
\- Помнишь, мы с тобой как-то разговаривали о выборе? О его масштабе? – и, видя, как нахмурился Федя, напомнил, - Что для тебя выбрать кофе – это приятная часть повседневной рутины, тогда как я уже не вижу смысла тратить на такие мелочи время и ресурсы.  
И тогда Федя вспомнил тот разговор на открытой террасе отеля, больше чем месячной давности.  
\- То есть, все это мелочи именно для тебя, а тогда как для остальных – будет катастрофой века?  
\- Примерно, - кивнул Иван.  
Снова замолчали. Федя допил кофе, поставил чашку прямо на пол и с наслаждением вытянулся на диване. Благо, тот был достаточно длинным, и Федя помещался на нем практически полностью, только ступни висели в воздухе. Иван тоже оставил чашку и достал какие-то бумаги и ручку. Уже через пару минут он начал что-то отмечать, что-то то ли подчеркивать, то ли вычеркивать, изредка хмыкая. То одобрительно, то раздраженно.  
Федя прикрыл глаза. С Иваном было на удивление уютно просто молчать. Сколько раз они уже успели посидеть вот так? Когда Иван работал, а Федя либо слушал музыку в наушниках, либо просто зависал в социальных сетях, ожидая, когда он закончит, чтобы ехать куда-нибудь ужинать или сразу подниматься на его личный этаж?  
\- Так чем ты все же занимался, пока меня не было? – неожиданно спросил Иван, не поднимая головы. – Кроме того, что шлялся с Бельским по гей-клубам?  
Так, похоже, эту шутку ему будут припоминать еще долго. Федя фыркнул и чуть приподнялся на диване, устраивая удобнее.  
\- Гулял, - снова прикрыв глаза, начал перечислять он. – Москва, знаешь ли, за десять лет сильно изменилась, а я к родителям всегда приезжал на пару дней максимум.  
\- А сейчас с чего вдруг решил вернуться на целое лето?  
Федя с трудом пожал плечами: лежа это оказалось сделать не так просто.  
\- Захотелось. А вы что-то против имеете?  
Иван лишь фыркнул и просто перечеркнул какой-то документ крест-накрест.  
\- Абсолютно ничего. Что еще делал?  
\- Поискал себе зал, давно не тренировался. Ничего хорошего не нашел. Так, пару раз побил грушу, но на этом все. В Петербурге лучше, привычнее как-то.  
Рука Ивана на мгновение замерла над бумагами.  
\- Да, - как-то мрачно согласился он. – В Петербурге лучше.  
Снова замолчали.   
\- Я тебе кое-что привез.  
Федя оторвался от телефона и в удивлении повернул голову к Ивану. Тот все так же разбирал документы. Брови его были нахмурены, а взгляд предельно серьезен, так что Федя даже решил, что ему послышалось.  
Но Иван повторил, все так же глядя в бумаги.  
\- Я тебе привел кое-что, - на удивление мягкий голос сильно контрастировал с его выражением лица. - В сумке, в шкафу.   
Федя удивленно приподнял бровь и неспешно встал на ноги. Пол приятно холодил босые ступни. Шкафы с дверцами из матового стекла стояли вдоль стены и, на памяти Феди, никогда не открывались. Федя даже понятия не имел, что именно там лежит, лишь смутно угадывал за матовым стеклом толстые папки темно-красного цвета.   
Иван уже не обращал на него никакого внимания, откинувшись в кресле и с явным интересом читая очередную бумагу. Федя фыркнул, отворачиваясь к шкафу и одним движением распахивая дверцы.  
Так он и думал: скучные ряды темно-красных папок, без надписей, ничего. Федя интереса ради потянул одну из них на себя и удивленно охнул. Весила она немало. Смотреть ее содержимое Федя благоразумно не стал, лишь с некоторым усилием (папки стояли очень плотно друг к другу) затолкнул ее обратно и присел на корточки.   
Небольшая кожаная дорожная сумка действительно было просто небрежно брошена на пустую нижнюю полку, по всей видимость, чтобы не мешалась. Молнию на основном отделе Федя не стал даже трогать, а сразу открыл небольшой боковой карман.   
Это была длинная бархатная коробочка, в каких обычно продают часы. Федя чуть поморщился. Единственные часы, которые он в принципе носил, были любимые яблочные, но если их купил Иван... Придется носить, хотя бы иногда.  
Он без особенного энтузиазма открыл коробочку и восхищенно выдохнул.  
Это не было часами.   
\- Нравится?  
Федя поднял голову и улыбнулся неслышно подошедшему Ивану.   
\- Я не говорил, что люблю их, - произнес он, медленно выпрямляясь.   
\- Не говорил, - не стал спросить Иван, забрал у него коробку, достал из нее украшение и просто застегнул на руке Феди.  
Это был браслет. Откровенно женский, хотя и достаточно широкий, на вид из белого золота с выложенными на нем цветами из мелких сапфиров. Федя встряхнул рукой, любуясь сверкнувшими камнями. Иван усмехнулся.  
Он не стал задавать глупых вопросов, вроде: понравилось ли Феде. Он явно знал ответ уже задолго до того, как сам Федя открыл коробочку.   
Федя еще раз коснулся браслета и повернулся к Ивану.  
\- Когда ты уезжаешь? - просто спросил он. - Не смотри на меня так, все к тому идет. Так что: когда и как надолго?  
Иван чуть поморщился.  
\- Завтра вечером у меня самолет. Как надолго - не знаю. Но едва ли меньше, чем на неделю. Такие дела так быстро не решаются.  
Федя кивнул и снова встряхнул рукой, любуясь переливами на камнях. Завораживающее зрелище, с какой стороны не посмотри.   
\- Тогда посвятишь этот вечер мне, - он не спрашивал, он утверждал. - Я сейчас наверх, переоденусь. Минут через пятнадцать буду ждать тебя на парковке.  
Иван удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- И с чего ты решил, что я сейчас брошу все бумаги и пойду гулять с тобой?  
Федя усмехнулся и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, коснулся губами его нахмуренного лба.  
\- Потому что я попросил. Давайте, Иван Васильевич, через пятнадцать минут внизу.

***

Ноги неприятно разъезжались, а шея уже начала неприятно ныть. Иван чуть поерзал, пытаясь найти более удобную позу. Федя рядом с ним тоже чуть шевельнулся и крепко пожал его пальцы. Иван со вздохом повернул к нему голову. Синие глаза Феди чуть блестели в царившем полумраке.  
Иван снова вздохнул и с трудом вытянул ноги вперед, пытаясь не сползти ниже в этом проклятом кресле-мешке. Какой извращенец их вообще придумал?  
А потом поднял голову к потолку.   
Да. Зрелище того определенно стоило.  
Когда Федя сказал, куда именно они едут, Иван сначала даже не поверил. Он ждал скорее какое-нибудь очередное модное места, куда Федя пару раз его вытаскивал, или небольшой ресторан, в котором можно было бы спокойно пообедать.   
Но вместо этого Федя притащил его в планетарий. Не глядя, ткнул в первый же ближайший сеанс, сам оплатил билеты и потянул Ивана в зал.   
Лекция оказалась вводной и почти детской с самыми элементарными вещами, но вид скоплений звезд просто завораживал. Точнее, завораживал бы, если бы не Федя.  
Отсветы фильма неровно ложились на его лицо, вырывая из полумрака то тонкий нос, то острые скулы или чуть приоткрытые губы. И это было интереснее любого кино.   
Иван с трудом перевел взгляд на экран. Приятный мужской голос что-то рассказывал то ли про Уран, то ли Сатурн, но Иван даже не пытался во все это вслушиваться. Мыслями он был бесконечно далеко. И даже не в Казани, что было бы объяснимо. Давно на него одновременно не накидывались одновременно налоговая и прокуратура и все это под неявные угрозы одного из местных криминальных авторитетов.   
Но мысли крутились исключительно вокруг Феди. Неясные, толком не сформировавшиеся, но при этом на удивление даже не приятные.  
Скорее теплые.  
И это сильно отвлекало.   
\- Красиво, правда?  
Голос Феди прозвучал еле-еле слышно, словно он не хотел, чтобы его кто-нибудь услышал. Иван даже приподнялся и оглядел почти пустой зал. По углам сидело еще две парочки, но они были слишком далеко, чтобы услышать. Иван опустился обратно и с трудом удержался от ругательства, когда провалился в этом чертовом мешке почти до пола. Федя тихо хихикнул и поддержал его под локоть, когда Иван кое-как сел нормально.  
\- На кол посадить того, кто придумал это орудие пыток, - пробурчал Иван, с трудом усаживаясь обратно.   
Федя снова хихикнул и потянулся всем телом. Камни браслета на его руке тускло блеснули под яркие вспышки на Солнце, что занимало весь экран. Иван хотел было поднять руку, чтобы коснуться лица Феди, но, справедливо оценив, что он сам скорее свалится на пол, чем дотянется, остался на месте.   
\- А ты что представлял себе, когда смотрел в детстве на звезды? - снова так же тихо заговорил Федя. - Я всегда думал, что там кто-то должен жить. Обязательно должен жить. Ну, ты знаешь, все эти ВАУ-сигналы не могли быть просто так. Что с нами кто-то обязательно должен связаться.   
Иван чуть помедлил с ответом и все же признался.  
\- Не помню. Возможно, ничего. А может, и что-то себе воображал, как где-то и летают зеленые человечки в своих тарелках.  
Федя хихикнул.  
\- А ты знаешь, что летающие тарелки, - он выделил голосом последнее слово, - это относительно недавнее явление? А раньше представляли скорее летающие дирижабли? Ну, или что еще можно описать как летающую сигарету?  
Иван улыбнулся в ответ. А Федя продолжал.  
\- Наверное, в горах звезды видны лучше всего, - негромко начал размышлять он. - Там светового загрязнения должно быть меньше?  
\- Ну, только если в совсем в каком-нибудь ауле, - не согласился Иван. - Не обращал внимания на небо, если честно, когда ходил на лыжах катался.   
\- Надо будет проверить, - каким-то эхом откликнулся Федя, не отводя взгляда от экрана.   
Иван лишь что-то согласно пробормотал и тоже проводил взглядом медленно летящую комету. Федя поерзал, чем-то зашуршал, а потом, пододвинув свой мешок ближе, положил голову Ивану на плечо. Тот осторожно пожал его пальцы.  
Что-то поменялось. И Иван не хотел искать этому название.   
\- Ты сегодня ночуешь у меня? - тихо спросил он.  
Наверное, впервые за этот месяц именно спросил, а не потребовал. Федя чуть повернул голову, утыкаясь как всегда холодным носом в его шею. Шутливо подул, а потом коротко коснулся губами кожи.  
\- Естественно, Иван Васильевич, - ответил он. - Где еще-то?  
И снова перевел взгляд на экран, пальцами чуть поглаживая ладонь Ивана.

***

Федя одним глотком допил содержимое бокала и чуть поморщился от сменившегося трека. Диджей сегодня явно халтурил, танцевать под такую музыку не хотелось совершенно. Ну, Феде так точно. Саша же уже чуть притоптывал на месте, так же допивая свой очередной коктейль.   
\- Точно не пойдешь? - Саша поставил бокал на барную стойку и чуть дернул Федю за рукам рубашки.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой и жестом подозвал бармена. Тот, не задавая лишних вопросов, налил еще одну порцию виски. Саша разочарованно скривился.   
\- Ты себе поставил цель напиться или что? - проворчал он, наклоняясь ниже к уху Феди. - Так это и дома можно было сделать.  
\- Вообще-то, - Феде пришлось даже повысить голос, так начала громыхать музыка, - я этим и занимался, когда ты приперся.  
Саша закатил глаза, а потом покрутил пальцем у виска. А потом и вовсе хлопнул его по плечу и ушел на танцпол, откуда ему призывно улыбалась симпатичная девчонка в коротком серебристом платье. Федя пожал плечами и сделал небольшой глоток виски.  
Если задуматься, то Саша прав: Федя действительно захандрил и уже третий день просто не выходил даже не из квартиры, а из комнаты. Первым забил тревогу вездесущий Петя (какого фига он вообще продолжал жить с родителями - Федя так и не понял), а потом в квартиру пестрой тропической птицей влетел Саша в своем очередном ярком пиджаке, в каких-то полчаса собрал Федю и утащил танцевать в клуб.  
Федя только и успел, что телефон с собой с зарядки захватить.   
Иван отсутствовал уже неделю. При этом уехал даже раньше, чем планировал изначально. Рано утром разбудил Федю коротким поцелуем, велел досыпать, пообещал, что позвонит, как будет возможность, и сразу ушел.  
Ну, постарался сразу уйти, но Федя успел его поймать за ворот рубашки и опрокинуть его на себя, спешно выпутываясь из-под легкого одеяла. Секса в то утро, к сожалению не получилось, Иван лишь дразняще, словно в старших классах, потрогал его за член, но потом лишь поцеловал, мягко вырвался из его рук и действительно уехал. Федя тогда даже немного обиделся, но потом упал обратно на подушку и проспал почти до обеда.   
Больше он в башню не ездил. Ивана там не было, так что ему там делать? Саша, конечно, пару раз уже ныл и просил показать башню изнутри, но Федя лишь отмахивался. Башня как башня, мало чем отличающаяся от остальных.  
Федя сделал еще глоток виски (у Ивана он был значительно лучше) и достал телефон. В голове уже приятно чуть-чуть кружило. Новых сообщений в телеграмме было вагон и маленькая тележка, начиная от рекламных и обновлений новостных каналов, до сообщений от ребят из Питера, активно зазывающих его обратно. Всех их Федя равнодушно пролистнул.   
Иван был в сети в двенадцать часов дня. Скинул Феде фотографию эчпочмака и даже не ответил на его следующие сообщения.   
Ну и гад.   
Федя закрыл телеграмм и положил телефон на стойку рядом с собой. Звонил Иван действительно редко, бывало, что даже не каждый день. И голос его каждый раз был таким уставшим, что Феде предпочитал его ни о чем не расспрашивать, а лишь болтал обо всем на свете и о погоде в Москве.   
Иван что-то отвечал, а иногда и вовсе лишь невнятно хмыкал, явно толком не слушая Федю и просматривая свои очередные документы.  
Вчера Федя докатился до того, что поймал себя на том, что сидел на сайте вездесущего Аэрофлота и выбирал удобные рейсы до Казани. Потом, конечно, закрыл сайт и почистил историю в браузере.   
Никуда он не полетит.  
Наверное.  
Федя взял в руки телефон и развернулся на стуле лицом к танцполу, ища на нем Сашу. Нашелся тот достаточно быстро, спасибо действительно кислотно-яркому пиджаку. И танцевал на этот раз с какой-то невысокой рыжей девчонкой, что ему едва до груди доставала. Федя усмехнулся и сделал его глоток.  
Танцевать и правда не хотелось. Но вот так посидеть и посмотреть - вполне себе неплохое занятие.  
Краем глаза Федя заметил подошедшего к нему человека, но внимания не обратил. Он понятия не имел, ходят ли его за ним люди Вяземского (да ходят, куда они денутся), да и в любом случае, больше он себя вывести из здания и запихнуть в машину он не позволит.   
\- Разрешите угостить?  
Федя чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности и ощущения горячего дыхания возле уха. Музыка была громкой даже около бара, поэтому приходилось сильно повышать голос, чтобы быть услышанным. Федя чуть повернул голову.   
Подкаченный парень лет двадцати пяти протянул ему высокий стакан с чем-то, напоминающим банальную Голубую Лагуну. Федя в ответ поднял бокал с виски, демонстрируя еще недопитый напиток. Парень как-то сник, но не растерялся и, поставив бокал на стойку, протянул руку.  
\- Алексей.  
Федя усмехнулся. А это даже забавно.  
\- Ваня, - соврал он, коротко пожал протянутую руку и отвернулся обратно к танцполу, краем глаза следя за этим Алексеем.   
А он ничего, решительный. Не каждый пойдет знакомиться не в тематическом клубе. Никогда нельзя сказать точно: на кого именно нарвешься.   
Была у них с Сашей такая давняя договоренность: чередовать клубы. Тематические - для Феди, и обычные - для них обоих. Алексей тем же временем, пододвинул один из стульев ближе к Феде и сел рядом, чуть задевая его локтем. Федя закатил глаза и быстро окинул взглядом присутствующих людей, ища тех, кто смотрел бы прямо на них.   
Один такой нашелся на другом конце полукруглого бара: очередной мужик, по сложению напоминающий шкаф с антресолями. Федя встретился с ним взглядом, медленно допил свой виски и чуть покачал головой.  
Мужик кивнул.   
И где Вяземский их, таких сообразительных, берет?   
Алексей что-то начал ему говорить, но Федя совершенно не слушал. Таких настырных, но не распускающих руки, он предпочитал просто игнорировать. Поэтому разблокировал экран телефона, так кстати завибрировавший в руке, и не сдержал довольную улыбку.  
Алексей же, явно принявший улыбку на свой счет, продолжил что-то говорить.  
"Меня окружают одни идиоты"  
День у Ивана явно прошел не слишком хорошо. Но и не ужасно, иначе выражался бы он иначе. Федя быстро набрал в ответ:  
"Они к тебе хотя бы не клеятся"  
И быстро, пока Алексей не успел сообразить, сфотографировал их обоих. Выражение лиц у обоих было презабавнейшее и глупое.   
Телефон зазвонил уже через несколько секунд. Федя довольно усмехнулся: о да, они наконец-то нормально поговорят, а не будут впустую переписываться.  
\- Спасибо, котик, - искренне сказал он, поцеловал свой указательный палец и коснулся им щеки недоумевающего Алексея. - Ты мне очень помог.  
И начал протискиваться сквозь толпу, проходя к туалетам.  
Там было банально тише.  
На звонок он успел ответить явно в последний момент.  
\- Я тебя сильно отвлекаю? - голос Ивана звучал уж слишком равнодушно.  
Федя фыркнул и оперся плечом о стену рядом с раковиной. Зачем-то включил воду, выключил. Иван все так же ждал ответа. Федя слышал, как он в очередной раз что-то листает.   
\- Да нет, не слишком, - наконец, ответил Федя. - Потом у Вяземского спросишь, как я себя вел, видел тут его очередного мужика.   
Иван на том конце лишь вздохнул.  
\- Они не только за тобой следят, ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - не стал спорить Федя. - Ты, Иван Васильевич, дядя опасный. И я на самом деле дико рад, что мы никуда вместе обычно не ездим. Открыто ходить с охраной из-за твоих недоброжелателей мне тоже не улыбается.  
Иван усмехнулся.  
\- Я знал, что ты это и сам поймешь. В одном твой отец прав: ты действительно умный мальчик. Ты один в клубе или с Сашей?  
\- Официально с Сашей. Но он так хорошо зажигает с той рыжей девочкой, что я не удивлюсь, что меня совсем скоро бросят ради очередной большой и светлой любви.  
Иван даже закашлялся.   
\- Девочкой?  
Федя лишь закатил глаза.  
\- Слушай, ну от тебя-то я этого не ожидал. Да, я гей, а Сашка в большинстве своем крутит в основном с девчонками. И что дальше-то? Нам теперь дружить нельзя?  
\- Можно - можно, - Иван рассмеялся. - Мне так даже спокойнее будет, что твой Саша за другую команду играет.   
\- Иди к черту, - проворчал Федя и, перевернувшись, уперся лопатками в стену. - Как будто ты после этого Вяземскому велишь людей отозвать.  
\- Федя...  
\- Да знаю я, - он оторвался от стены, в два широких шага преодолел расстояние до кабинки и, резко развернувшись, прошел обратно. - Просто... устал. Да, устал.  
Иван усмехнулся.   
\- Я тоже устал. И соскучился.  
Федя шумно выдохнул.   
\- Когда ты вернешься? - он сам не ожидал, что прозвучит это настолько жалобно.   
Иван вздохнул.   
\- Не знаю, - устало произнес он. - Правда, не знаю. Но постараюсь побыстрее.   
\- Только давай ты позвонишь заранее, - чуть бодрее попросил Федя. - Чтобы я любовников спрятать успел.  
Ответить Иван не успел. Федя услышал, как кто-то его позвал по имени.   
\- Мне пора, - коротко произнес он и отключился.  
Больше всего Феде хотелось бросить телефон в стену. 

***

Трубку Иван не брал. Федя убрал телефон в карман джинсов и переключил канал на телевизоре, не слишком вникая в происходящее на экране. Вечер проходил крайне уныло. Саша умотал на свое очередное свидание, а ехать куда-то одному Феде не хотелось.   
Иван отсутствовал уже почти неделю, а сегодня еще и трубку не брал почти весь день. Феде было скучно.   
Он слышал, как повернулся ключ в входных дверях и в некотором недоумении перевел взгляд на часы. Не было еще и восьми вечера. Случаются же чудеса в жизни. Федя нехотя поднялся с дивана, одернул задравшуюся футболку и вышел в коридор.  
\- Пап, ты сегодня, - начала было он, но осекся. Сглотнул и с трудом закончил. - Сегодня рано. Иван Васильевич, добрый вечер.  
Отец лишь махнул на Федю рукой и, разуваясь, продолжил что-то говорить про привлекательные инвестиции в новую отрасль. Иван же не сводил взгляда с Феди. Тяжелого и темного взгляда. Так он всегда на него смотрел за мгновения до того, как притянуть к себе. И трахнуть, глубоко и сильно.   
Федя до боли сжал пальцы на дверном косяке. Он буквально кожей чувствовал этот взгляд, как он обжигающе скользит по его телу. И как твердеет его собственный член от всего этого. Федя невольно сделал небольшой шаг вперед, но Иван лишь коротко покачал головой. Федя замер, облизнул пересохшие губы. А отец продолжал что-то говорить, не замечая их взглядов друг на друга.   
Ноги на одно мгновение стали просто ватными, и Федя тяжело оперся о дверной косяк, чуть разведя колени. Взгляд Ивана ощущался почти как его прикосновения: горячие и жадные. В голове мелькнула картина, как Иван бы жадно и сильно трогал и сжимал его ширинку, как больно бы впилась грубая молния в твердый член, как Иван бы с усилием потянул собачку вниз и запустил руку вовнутрь, под ткань. Какими прохладными были бы его пальцы в сравнении с эти жаром. Пришлось даже прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать.   
И Иван явно представил нечто подобное. Федя успел увидеть очертание его члена под легкими летними брюками, прежде чем он поправил пиджак, закрывая длинными полами ширинку.  
\- Добрый вечер, Федор, - голос Ивана был ровным, словно ничего и не происходило. - Как проводите лето?  
Федя с трудом поднял взгляд его лицо, равнодушному и непроницаемому.  
\- Спасибо, хорошо, - а вот его голос чуть хрипел. - Вот только иногда бывает одиноко.   
Непонятно, то ли отец уловил в его голосе намек на что-то пошлое, но он коротко погрозил Феде кулаком из-за спины Ивана и произнес.  
\- Иван Васильевич, пойдемте ко мне в кабинет, там будет удобнее. Вы ведь только что с дороги? Поужинаете у нас? Федя, распорядись.  
И почти потянул Ивана за собой. Иван с усмешкой пошел следом, бросив на Федю последний обжигающий взгляд.   
А Федя медленно сполз по дверному косяку на пол, широко раздвигая колени. В этот момент он ненавидел свои узкие джинсы, до боли сжимающие все внутри. Посидел так, наверное, с минуту, пытаясь хоть как-то унять возбуждение. А потом медленно встал и прошел на кухню.   
\- Марина, - окликнул он. - У нас сегодня гости. Ужин сможешь сообразить поинтереснее?  
Марина, милая круглолицая девушка, что приходила к ним по вечерам для уборки, на мгновение приложила указательный палец к губам, задумавшись, а потом кивнула.   
\- Смогу, Федор Алексеевич. Полчасика где-то.  
Федя лишь неопределенно махнул рукой и поспешил в свою комнату. У него этих тридцати минут, если судить по взгляду Ивана, не было.   
В комнате он первым делом снял джинсы. С шипением прижал член, стараясь как можно аккуратнее расстегнуть молнию. Осторожно коснулся влажного пятна на трусах и, не сдержавшись, запустил руку вовнутрь. Член привычно и удобно лег в руку. Федя закрыл глаза и медленно провел пальцами по всей длине, скользнул ниже, касаясь яиц.   
И одернул руку, понимая, что много времени для того, чтобы кончить, ему не потребуется. Бросил джинсы около кровати, стянул трусы и, вытащив из-под подушки тюбик смазки, лег на кровать, согнув и широко разведя ноги. Некоторое время лежал, глядя в потолок и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Член лежал на животе, головка чуть блестела. Федя дрожащими руками открыл тюбик со смазкой, выдавил себе на пальцы и, игнорируя стоящий член, коснулся кончиками ануса. И лишь чудом успел прикусить губу, проглатывая стон.   
Он честно не трогал себя всю эту неделю.   
Толкнулся внутрь одним пальцем, чувствуя мягкое сопротивление мышц. У Ивана пальцы были крупнее и чувствовались иначе. Федя еще сильнее развел ноги и, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице, медленно вставил второй палец.   
Да, именно так. Федя всхлипнул, как можно шире раздвигая пальцы и толкаясь ими глубже. Головка члена оставляла на животе влажные и липкие следы. Третий палец вошел уже сложнее. Федя бросил быстрый взгляд на стол, в нижнем ящике которого была припрятана игрушка, привезенная еще из Петербурга, но которую он так и не использовал за все это время.   
Впрочем, пустое. У Ивана все равно был длиннее и чуть шире у корня. Федя завел назад левую руку, хватаясь за подушку и прикусив губу, а правой начал себе методично трахать, проникая вовнутрь до самой ладони. Мышцы с силой сжимались вокруг пальцев. Федя отпустил подушку и, со всхлипом вытащив из себя пальцы, добавил еще смазки.   
На четвертом пальце Федя сморгнул слезу с ресниц. Обычно он растягивал себя долго, дразня и пытаясь продлить удовольствие от этой игры, но сегодня на это нет времени. Он успел сжать пальцы левой руки на члене всего лишь за мгновение, до того, как чуть не кончил. Всхлипнул и с трудом перевернулся на живот, вставая на колени. Больше всего хотелось потереться ноющим членом о грубую ткань покрывала кровати. Но Федя лишь медленно, один за другим, вытащил из себя пальцы. Обессилено уронил руку на кровать, а потом снова потянулся за тюбиком.   
Добавил еще смазки внутрь себя, как смог сжал мышцы и медленно выпрямился. Колени все так же дрожали. Федя с некоторым усилием встал с кровати и осторожно натянул джинсы на голое тело. Кое-как застегнул ширинку и одернул смявшуюся футболку. Трусы одним движением запихнул под кровать и потянулся висящем на стуле пиджаком.   
В этот момент в дверь постучали. Федя вздрогнул и почувствовал, как из него медленно вытекает смазка, как скользит по ягодицам и бедрам, наверняка оставляя следы на джинсах. Он дрожащими руками надел пиджак и открыл дверь.   
На лице стоящего на пороге отца читалось легкое недоумение.   
\- Федя, - прокашлявшись, произнес он. - Иван Васильевич тут хотел увидеть твой кубок по плаванию. Помнишь, тот, что еще ты в средней школе получил?  
Федя медленно кивнул, переводя взгляд на чуть усмехающегося Ивана. Кубок действительно был, но неужели Иван не смог придумать ничего лучше?  
А отец тем временем продолжил.  
\- Ну вот. Покажи Ивану Васильевичу, а я узнаю, что там с ужином.   
И, почти поклонившись Ивану, выскользнул в сторону кухни, откуда уже доносился запах мяса. А Иван медленно шагнул вперед, заставляя Федю отступить на шаг назад. Взгляд Ивана гипнотизировал и обжигал  
Дверь закрылась с глухим стуком. Федя в одно мгновение сбросил с плеч пиджак и прижался к Ивану всем телом. Он только и успел, что на мгновение пожалеть об отсутствии замка, как Иван подхватил его под ягодицы, заставляя обхватить себя ногами, и прижал к стене. Поцелуй больше напоминал укус, жадный и грубый, почти до крови. Федя застонал в рот Ивана, не слишком сдерживаясь. Иван потянул его свободной рукой за волосы, заставляя задрать голову и позволить проникнуть языком еще глубже.   
Федя комкал в руках его рубашку, чувствуя, что задыхается. Задыхается от его языка, от горячих рук, от ощущения твердого члена, упирающегося ему в промежность, и от одного присутствия Ивана. А тот, отрываясь от его рта, теми же поцелуями-укусами прошелся по его шее. Федя с трудом проглотил стон и закрыл глаза. Под веками словно взрывались фейерверки.   
Иван выпустил его волосы и грубо сжал сосок, выкручивая почти до боли. Федя громко всхлипнул (наверняка, это было слышно и в коридоре) и просительно двинул бедрами, моля о прикосновении. Больше терпеть он просто уже не мог.   
И Иван это прекрасно понимал. Оторвал от себя руки Феди и толкнул их вниз, к своему паху, давая ему расстегнуть ширинку и проникнуть вовнутрь. У Феди рот слюной наполнился, когда он коснулся его члена. Но кое-чего хотелось еще больше. Иван сильно сжал его подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. Несколько мгновений смотрел в его глаза, кивнул чему-то и поцеловал. Федя застонал, встречая его язык, потираясь о него и пытаясь отвечать.   
А Иван расстегнул уже его джинсы и потянул вниз. Коснулся рукой влажных от размазавшейся смазки ягодиц и с силой вставил в анус сразу два пальца. Федя застонал в его рот, оперся руками о плечи Ивана и всем телом подался вниз, насаживаясь на пальцы до самого конца. И жалобно заскулил, когда те исчезли из его тела. Он с трудом открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Иваном.  
И кивнул, понимая его немой вопрос.   
Головка члена буквально обжигала ягодицы, скользнула по промежности, упираясь в мошонку. Федя спрятал лицо на плече Ивана и прикусил собственные пальцы. И только поэтому не закричал одновременно от восторга и тянущей боли, когда Иван, направив себя рукой, вошел в него одним сильным толчком.   
Федя зажмурился и кусал пальцы, когда Иван, прижав его к спине всем телом, начал размашисто его трахать, выходя почти до конца и тут же вгоняя член до корня. Шлепки голой плоти звонко раздавались в тишине комнаты, а Иван тяжело и шумно дышал ему в ухо, сильно сжимая его бедра.   
Член Ивана, большой и горячий, впервые без презерватива, доставал, казалось, до самого желудка. Федя прижался губами к шее Ивана, чувствуя резкий запах его одеколона и - немного - свежего пота, и тихонько застонал. В башне он бы уже сорвал голос, вскрикивая на каждый толчок, на каждый удар прямо по простате, от которого поджимались пальцы на ногах, а боль от грубых движений внутри мешалась с удовольствием. Здесь же, дома, ему приходилось сдерживаться.   
На одно мгновение ему показалось, что дверь скрипнула. Он с трудом открыл глаза и поднял взгляд.   
Петя в одно мгновение побледнел, побагровел и снова побледнел. Федя сжал пальцы на плечах Ивана, но тот лишь сильнее толкнулся вовнутрь, а Федя не смог проглотить стон. Член Ивана упирался прямо в простату, от удовольствия закатывались глаза, а присутствие Пети скорее подстегивало.  
К счастью, Петя задерживаться не стал и поспешно выскользнул из комнаты, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. А Федя, с трудом опустив руку между их с Иваном телами, обхватил пальцами член. Хватило несколько толчков и пары движений, чтобы он кончил. Кончил, безмолвно приоткрыв рот и сжимая внутри себя член.   
Иван кончил вслед за ним, в последний раз глубоко толкнувшись. Замер так на несколько долгих секунд и медленно, придерживая бедра Феди, снял его со своего члена. Федя всхлипнул и как мог сжался, пытаясь удержать внутри смесь смазки и спермы. Но стоило Ивану мягко коснуться его губ, почувствовал, как та медленно потекла по бедрам.   
Прежде он никогда не трахался без резинки. Отсасывал, тому же Ивану, но никогда по-настоящему не давал.   
Иван это тоже явно знал. Он ласково коснулся лица Феди, снова поцеловал, скользнул языком внутрь, мягко оглаживая нёбо, и тихо спросил:  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Петя, - так же тихо ответил Федя. - Он не скажет.   
Петя же не дурак. Иван кивнул.   
\- Салфетки влажные у тебя есть? - и опустил взгляд вниз.  
Член его поблескивал от смазки, а кое-где осталась сперма. Федя быстро облизнул губы, но Иван решительно покачал головой.  
\- Некогда, - строго велел он. - Скажи, где салфетки, а сам в душ. И переоденься.   
И коснулся влажного пятна от спермы на его футболке. Федя со вздохом согласно кивнул. Иван прав, больше им задерживаться было нельзя.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Федя... Да, Федя, блин!  
Под конец Саша это буквально выкрикнул ему на ухо. Федя вздрогнул и все же поднял голову.   
Они сидели на фудкорте какого-то торгового центра, куда Федю притащил Саша. На пластиковом подносе стояло два больших желтых стакана с кофе, россыпью лежала картошка фри.   
\- Не ори, - Федя поморщился и чуть поерзал на стуле. Сидеть было несколько неудобно. - Чего?  
\- Ничего, - Саша явно злился. - Ты сегодня где угодно, только не со мной. Нафига вообще тогда пошел?  
\- Да потому что ты мне в жизни бы не простил, не пойди я с тобой в кино, - Федя взял одну палочку картошки и закинул в рот. На вкус, конечно, так себе, лучше бы наггетсы взяли. - На что идем, кстати?  
Саша лишь закатил глаза и взял стакан с кофе. Федя немного виновато пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку ярко-красного пластикового стула и с интересом огляделся. На самом деле, ему нравилось бывать на больших фудкортах и просто бессмысленно разглядывать людей. Иногда попадались действительно интересные персонажи, а голова как-то разом прояснялась, и нередко приходили весьма интересные мысли.   
\- Я так понимаю, - подал голос Саша, - что твой Иван Васильевич наконец-то вернулся? И сразу утянул тебя к себе?  
Федя почувствовал, как уши словно обожгло. Давно он не краснел при упоминании секса, но воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере были слишком яркие. Как о сексе, так и о последующем за ним ужине, когда Федя сидел на стуле исключительно боком и как мог пытался закрыть волосами начавшую чесаться шею. И понимающе-обжигающий взгляд Ивана и несколько тревожные взгляды Пети.   
\- Вчера вернулся, - Федя кивнул и отпил из своего стакана. - Снова весь в работе. Говорит, еще пару дней будет занят, а потом отвезет меня куда-нибудь на выходные, где даже сотовой связи не будет.  
Федя и сам слышал в голосе некое удовлетворенное торжество. Никакой связи, никаких звонков. Саша же на удивление метко бросил в него палочкой картошки.   
\- Друже, - серьезным голосом спросил он. - Ты вообще в порядке? Какие выходные, какое отсутствие связи? Ты в жизни на подобные авантюры не соглашался и правильно делал.   
Федя смахнул с коленей картофель.  
\- А может, зря это делал? Классно же: домик, бассейн во дворе, темные длинные вечера и никакого интернета, никто не звонит и не беспокоит.   
Саша закатил глаза.  
\- Федь, ты влюбился или что? Потому что описываешь сейчас рай для девочки-старшеклассницы, когда вокруг никаких чужих людей, а есть только она и ее мальчик. Хотя нет, девочка-старшеклассница сейчас не выживет без того, чтобы не запостить сторис о том, как она счастлива, а то подружки не поверят.   
Федя лишь показал Саше фак. Тот скептически фыркнул и ответил тем же.   
\- Подумай об этом, - посоветовал он. - Клиническая картина лично меня начинает беспокоить.   
\- Да думал уже, - Федя подался вперед, опираясь локтями о чуть пошатнувшийся стол. - Нет, не влюбился. Иван Васильевич... он классный, да. Меня реально восхищает и вставляет, что он весь такой крутой и сильный, что другие перед ним на цыпочках бегают, а я могу и нахрен послать.  
\- Угу, а потом он тебя нагибает и объяснят, что нахрен идешь ты? - фыркнул Саша. - Все, прости, молчу.  
Федя в ответ тоже швырнул в него картошкой.   
\- Да, и это тоже, - не стал спорить он. - Но... блин, Сань, это сложно объяснить. Мне рядом с ним спокойно, как ни странно. Он может и взорваться, реально может и навредить кому-то, но это и завораживает. И да, просто дико бесит, что ему постоянно звонят и отвлекают от меня. Мне уезжать уже через три недели, терять время не хочется.   
Саша скептически скривился.   
\- Вот без обид, но сейчас ты все равно описал типичную влюбленность: он классный, жить без него не могу и прочую лабуду. Так что нет, не убедил.   
Федя закатил глаза и снова сделал глоток кофе.   
\- Прекрасно я могу жить без него, не передергивай. Иначе бы уже вздыхал и плакал, как я от него обратно в Петербург уеду.   
\- А ты уедешь? - недоверие в голосе Саши почти оскорбляло.   
\- Разумеется, уеду, - Федя с трудом удержался, чтобы не всплеснуть руками. Другого варианта он даже не рассматривал. Почти. - Это было классное летнее развлечение, если получится, то я совсем не против повторить. Но учусь-то я в Питере и никуда переводиться не собираюсь. И Иван Васильевич об этом прекрасно знает, мы это уже обсуждали.   
На лице Саши оставалось все то же скептическое выражение. Он медленно потянулся за стаканом и так же медленно сделал глоток.   
\- Федь, ты умный парень, - наконец, произнес он. - Так что надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что именно творишь. Потому что я не понимаю ход твоих мыслей от слова "ни хрена".   
Федя уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебил звонок. Федя вытащил телефон из кармана джинс и в удивлении приподнял брови, когда увидел имя абонента.  
Вяземский ему давно не звонил.  
\- Слушаю, - Федя ответил на звонок и приподнял указательный палец, безмолвно прося Сашу подождать минутку.  
Вяземский тяжело выдохнул в трубку.   
\- Это, конечно, не мое дело, - словно нехотя произнес он, наконец. - Но сегодня советую держаться от Ивана как можно дальше. Он крайне зол, а попадаться ему на глаза в подобном настроении - просто самоубийство.   
Федя нахмурился.  
\- А что случилось?  
\- Не твоего ума дела, - холодно отрезал Вяземский. - Иван тебя к себе приблизил, но в дела его лезть не советую, не твой это уровень. От себя лично советую.   
Саша поспешно отобрал у Феди стакан с кофе, который он сжал так, что крышка с жалобным треском соскочила с него.   
\- Афанасий Иванович, - ласково произнес Федя, - не вашего ума дело, наши взаимоотношения с Иваном Васильевичем.   
Вяземский лишь хохотнул.  
\- Припрешься, значит? - и не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. - Учти, я тебя предупредил. Он тебя не прибьет, конечно, чтобы отношения с Алексеем не портить, но добром это все равно не кончится.   
И отключился.   
Федя швырнул телефон на стол. Картошка разлетелась по всему столу. Саша осторожно поднял телефон, оттер салфетками капли соуса и положил его перед собой.   
\- Случилось что?  
\- Я не шлюха, - зло выдохнул Федя, сжимая кулаки. - Только вот все думают иначе. Суки.   
И медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Злиться на Вяземского было, наверное, бессмысленно. Но...  
Но.   
\- Мне надо в Москва-сити, - наконец, произнес он, поднимаясь. - Извини, кина сегодня не будет. Электричество кончилось.  
Саша поднялся следом.  
\- Кино-то как раз будет, - не согласился он, возвращая Феде телефон. - Просто ты сегодня в главной роли. Что уставился? С тобой я еду. Чую, если что, тебя банально надо будет вязать и увозить оттуда. А то еще кому что сломаешь, знаю я тебя.  
Федя лишь усмехнулся и на мгновение крепко сжал его плечо. 

***

Его окружали одни идиоты.   
Иван тяжело опустился в кресло и устало прикоснулся пальцами к переносице. Годунов, так и не присевший, сглотнул и как-то нехорошо покачнулся. Курбский побледнел еще больше и, кажется, молился про себя. Иван на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
А ведь он предупреждал. Действительно предупреждал, что шкуру снимет, если они упустят этот заказ. И вот, стоят перед ним, пытаются оправдаться, бездари. Лопочут что-то про нестабильность рынка и происки промышленных шпионов.   
\- Вышвырнуть бы вас обоих, - пробормотал вполголоса Иван, не открывая глаз. - Или отправить куда-нибудь в Сибирь, чтобы носа в Москве не показывали. Или в Казань, производство налаживать и лояльность воспитывать.  
Промолчали оба. Иван снова прикрыл глаза. Голова буквально раскалывалась, а известие о том, что тот тендер достался-таки конкурентам, хорошего настроения тоже не прибавил.   
\- И-иван Васильевич, - начал было Курбский, но тут же замолчал, стоило Ивану поднять руку.  
\- Отчет, - произнес он, снова прикрыв глаза. - Отчет от обоих, не меньше, чем на пять страниц. Почему и что именно пошло не так. К завтрашнему утру. Работать останется только тот, кто сможет меня убедить. А сейчас пошли прочь.  
Оба выскочили из кабинета буквально в одно мгновение, и когда Иван все же открыл глаза, в кабинете уже никого не было.   
Иван несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. Внутри клокотала ярость, требующая своего выхода. Уволить к чертовой матери было очень соблазнительной идеей, да еще и оставить такие рекомендации в нужных кругах, что они оба черта с два нашли бы потом нормальную работу, но так впустую тратить человеческие ресурсы было бы полным расточительством. Еще пять лет назад Иван бы даже не задумался об этом, но вот сейчас...  
Стареет, видимо.  
Дверь бесшумно открылась, и в кабинет заглянул Федя. Иван в удивлении приподнял брови: Федя какой-то час назад написал, что собирается в кино со своим Сашей. Но вот он, крутит головой.   
А Федя действительно быстро окинул взглядом кабинет, словно ища следы разрушений, несколько долгих секунд смотрел на самого Ивана, а потом, кивнув, закрыл перед собой дверь. Чтобы появиться меньше, чем через минуту, с высоким прозрачным стаканом и непочатой бутылкой с минеральной водой.  
Иван снова закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он слышал, как Федя закрыл за собой дверь, сел, по своей привычке, прямо на стол, бесцеремонно отодвинув все бумаги, и открыл бутылку. Та тихо зашипела.   
\- Пей, - Федя буквально вложил Ивану в руку холодный стакан и даже насильно поднес ко рту. - Легче будет.  
Иван терпеть не мог минеральную воду и не слишком интересовался, для кого именно Кристина держит все эти бутылочки, но послушно выпил весь стакан. Странно, но действительно стало легче, даже головная боль, грозящая перейти в мигрень, чуть отступила. Иван открыл глаза и посмотрел на Федю.   
Федя выглядел как-то... просто. Не той яркой птицей, которой Иван привык его видеть. Волосы гладко зачесаны в низкий хвост, самые обычные светлые джинсы и какой-то невнятный темный свитер с закатанными руками. Только дорогой браслет на руке и выбивался из образа.   
А все равно красивый. И серьезный до невозможности. Федя некоторое время рассматривал лицо Ивана, чуть склонив голову, а потом кивнул, отобрал стакан и вылил в него остатки воды из бутылки.  
\- Пей, - снова скомандовал он. - И рассказывай, насколько все плохо. Много потерял?  
Иван поморщился, взял стакан в руку, но ко рту так и не поднес, грея его в ладонях.  
\- Миллионов на десять чистой прибыли, - задумчиво произнес он, переводя взгляд на окно. Облачно сегодня. - И возможность закрепиться в одной перспективной отрасли.   
Федя спрыгнул на пол и зашел за спину Ивана. Положил руки на его плечи, заставляя чуть развернуться, и нажал на какое-то место около шеи так сильно, что Иван не сдержал громкого выдоха. Тело на мгновение прострелило болью, но потом от шеи словно разлилось чуть покалывающее тепло. Федя же развернул голову Ивана обратно к окну.  
\- Не дергайся, - скомандовал он, начав разминать ему шею. - И что называется: Траст ми, ай эм Доктор.   
\- Ни черта я тебе не верю, - пробормотал Иван, но, противореча собственным словам, расслабился, позволяя Феде расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки и коснуться пальцами голой кожи.  
Некоторое время Федя просто разминал места около шеи, от чего Иван несколько раз шипел от неприятных ощущений, но больше не дергался. Прикосновения, даже болезненные, необъяснимо успокаивали. А когда Федя перешел на плечи, стало и вовсе хорошо.   
\- Тебе так сильно сделают погоду, эти десять лямов? - неожиданно спросил Федя, продолжая разминать плечи. - Или всего хуже сам факт упущенной возможности?  
Иван чуть выпрямился.  
\- Сам-то как думаешь? - несколько приглушенным голосом спросил он.  
Руки Феди на мгновение замерли.  
\- Упущенная возможность, - наконец, произнес он. - У тебя на нее были большие планы. И теперь все? Финита ля комедия?  
Иван чуть поморщился и перехватил левую руку Феди. Ту самую, с браслетом. Скользнул ладонью по пальцам, по ладони и мягком обхватил запястье, задевая браслет.   
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - Иван осторожно, на пробу, покачал головой и встал на ноги, оборачиваясь к Феде. - Никогда не бывает такого, чтобы не нашелся запасной вариант и вход куда-либо. Просто конкретно этот был самым быстрым и относительно дешевле, чем все остальные.  
Федя серьезно кивнул, понимая, о чем говорит Иван, и, приподнявшись на носках, мягко коснулся губами его губ.   
Поцелуй вышел почти ленивым и скорее нежным, от которого потом ощутимо покалывало губы. Федя улыбнулся и, коснувшись ладонью щеки Ивана, предложил.  
\- А давай забьем на все и просто пойдем обедать? Я когда выходил за водой, видел, как Сашка твою Кристину уговаривал на бизнес-ланч. Только так и не понял: в ресторан он ее собирался тащить или в ближайший Макдональдс. Зная Сашку, любой вариант возможен.   
Иван в удивлении приподнял бровь. Кристина лично ему всегда казалась новой моделью киборга под названием "Идеальная секретарша, модель 2.0". Она не ходила на обед, сидела на работе до последнего и в короткие сроки привела в порядок все делопроизводство. За что ей Иван лично и выписывал премию каждый месяц.   
\- Передай Бельскому, что если что не так, за Кристину ему уши оборву.   
Федя фыркнул.  
\- Вот оно как? - он упер руки в бока и шутливо нахмурился. - Значит, за секретаршу ты кому угодно уши оборвешь, а что до меня, так...  
И замолчал, не закончив фразу. Иван одним движением оттолкнул его к стене, прижимая всем телом. Федя тяжело и глубоко дышал, не сводя с него потяжелевшего взгляда. Послушно раздвинул ноги, позволяя просунуть колено между них, коснуться еще мягкого паха. И первым потянулся за поцелуем, разительно отличающимся от предыдущего. Поцелуем, сквозь который было невозможно дышать, но нельзя было и оторваться друг от друга. Федя лишь всхлипнул и чуть выгнулся, когда Иван, приподняв его свитер, коснулся ладонью его поясницы и с нажимом провел рукой вверх, задирая одежду. Всхлипнул и подался вперед, потираясь пахом о его колено.   
Иван отстранился первым. Подхватил тяжело оседающего Федю, помогая удержаться на ногах, поправил одежду на нем и чуть отстранился.   
\- Пойдем обедать.  
Федя лишь поспешно кивнул и сам одернул свитер, прикрывая пах, обтянутый узкими джинсами. Постоял некоторое время, а потом первым пошел к двери. Иван несколько мгновений любовался им, еще по-мальчишески тонким, но уже с намечающейся мускулатурой и достаточной шириной плеч. Хороший возраст, девятнадцать - двадцать лет.   
А потом окликнул.  
\- Федь. Ты ведь у меня сегодня ночуешь?  
Он обернулся у самой двери. Некоторое время недоуменно смотрел на Ивана, а потом неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, Иван Васильевич, где же еще? 

Проснулся Иван от запаха чего-то горелого и незнакомого мужского голоса, раздающегося где-то из глубины квартиры. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что звуки, как и запах, доносятся из кухни, куда лично он не заходил уже много месяцев. А еще, голос был лишь записью.   
Иван перевернулся на живот, уронил голову на уже остывшую половину кровати, на которой обычно спал Федя, и подтянул к себе подушку.   
К работе он вчера так и не вернулся. Пока пообедал с Федей, пока выслушал его шутливое ворчание о том, что Бельский бросил его ради очередной красивой девочки. А потом произошло и вовсе почти необъяснимое.  
Федя потянул его гулять. Без машины, без охраны и даже какой-то видимой цели. Просто повел по улицам, щурился от вышедшего солнца, иногда останавливался около красивых зданий, фотографировал их и тут же постил в сторис Инстаграма. И говорил о чем-то. Ненавязчиво так рассказывал байки сначала из училища, а потом и из студенческой жизни. Как однажды на учениях сбежали с другими парнями купаться среди ночи, а потом до конца учений все вместе дежурили на кухне. Через неделю Федя даже научился нормально картошку чистить, а не срезать половину в ведро.   
Иван тогда откровенно не поверил, что Федя в принципе готовить умеет, а не только Нескафе по утрам заваривать. Федя тогда громко, на весь тот небольшой переулок, куда они случайно забрели, возмущался, что он в жизни не заваривал этот ваш растворимый кофе и вообще, как так о нем посмели подумать.   
А Иван смеялся в ответ и целовал, заставляя наконец-то замолчать.   
Судя по запаху, доносившемуся с кухни, Федя серьезно собирался доказать, что готовить он все-таки умеет. Иван поднялся с кровати, достал из шкафа спортивные штаны и, натянув их на голое тело и зевая, вышел из спальни.   
Федя действительно стоял около кухонной плиты и негромко подпевал телефону. Если слово "подпевал" подходило к этому быстрому речитативу, половину слов из которого Иван просто не успевал уловить.  
\- Они ебальники вытягивают, как Модильяни? - переспросил Иван, наконец, поняв хоть одну строчку. - Очень высоко интеллектуально, ничего не скажешь.  
Федя лишь махнул в его сторону силиконовой (Иван даже не подозревал, что у него такая есть) лопаткой, не отводя взгляда от сковороды, на которой жарился то ли толстый блин, то ли тонкая оладья. Справа от него на той же плите стояла широкая тарелка с кривой пирамидкой уже готовых блинооладий.   
\- Если после этого трека кто-то пойдет гуглить Модильяни - это уже лучше, чем ничего, - бодро ответил Федя и одним неуловимым движением перевернул блин. - Да, детка, получилось.  
Иван фыркнул и включил вытяжку и кондиционер. Вот он, недостаток панорамных окон на высоких этажах: открыть эти самые окна не было никакой возможности. Федя, наливая на сковородку тесто, лишь благодарно кивнул. Тесто тут же зашипело на раскаленной сковородке.   
\- А сгорело что? - Иван достал из холодильника яблочный сок и налил себе стакан.   
\- Яичница, - Федя наконец-то повернул к нему голову. - Все пошло несколько не по плану, пришлось гонять твоих амбалов в магазин за яйцами и бананами.   
\- И они пошли? - Иван искренне удивился. Вяземский прочно ввел среди своих людей установку: вы охрана и больше никто. Так что на просьбы посторонних людей что-то сделать сверх их должностной инструкции они отвечали как правило гробовым молчанием.  
Но Федя лишь усмехнулся и осторожно приподнял лопаткой край блина, выругался, когда тесто потекло с него, и оставил блин в покое.   
\- Иди в душ, - скомандовал он. - Мне чуть-чуть осталось, как раз закончу.   
Иван поставил стакан в мойку и, взъерошив волосы Феди, послушно ушел в душ.   
К его возвращению тарелка с неровной горкой этих блинооладий действительно уже стояла на столе, а Федя вытаскивал из кофе-машины вторую большую кружку.   
\- Рецепт найден в интернете, - произнес он, садясь на высокую табуретку и поджимая ноги под себя, - как на вкус - понятия не имею. Что называется, сам пробовать боюсь, несуществующего кота жалко, так что жду тебя. Пробуй.   
Иван скользнул взглядом по его голым ногам (на Феде была только его футболка, которую он объявил своей пару недель назад, и трусы) и неуверенно оторвал кусок от блинооладьи. Федя, глядя на него поверх кружки, сделал большой глоток, ожидая вердикта.  
На вкус блинооладья был как старый банан с маслом, но жить в целом можно.   
\- Не так плохо, - Иван вытер пальцы о висевшее на дверце духового шкафа полотенце. - С голода в общежитии ты не умрешь, - и, когда Федя довольно улыбнулся, добавил. - А вот от от язвы желудка - вполне возможно.  
Судя по лицу Феди, тут всерьез рассматривал вариант бросить в него кружкой, но здравый смысл все же победил. Поэтому он лишь фыркнул и, подцепив двумя пальцами верхнюю блинооладью, целиком запихнул ее в рот. Первые секунды задумчиво жевал, всем лицом изображая удовлетворение. Но потом все же сполз с табуретки и, пройдя к мойке и достав из-под нее мусорное ведро, выплюнул остатки блинооладьи. Иван коротко хохотнул, глядя как Федя наливает себе воды прямо из-под крана и долго и жадно пьет.   
\- Нет, правда, не так плохо, - сказал он, но к блинооладьям больше не прикасаясь. - Наверняка, с жесткого похмелья будет хорошо. Потому что хуже уже не будет.   
Федя, не оборачиваясь, показал ему фак и налил себе второй стакан. А Иван, подхватив свою кружку с кофе, ушел искать свой телефон. Позавтракать все-таки хотелось.   
К его возвращению блинооладьи Федя уже выкинул. 

\- Какие планы на сегодня? - спросил Иван, разрезая кусок мяса.  
Федя, вяло ковыряющийся в своей тарелке, несколько удивленно поднял голову.   
\- Не знаю, если честно, - он пожал плечами. - Однозначно вызвоню Сашу и узнаю, чем вчера у них там с Кристиной дело закончилось. А так... - он замялся.- Билеты надо посмотреть, наверное.   
Иван чуть нахмурился.  
\- Куда билеты?  
Настала очередь Феди смотреть с недоумением.   
\- В Питер, куда еще, - ответил он. - Уже август, а покупать билеты в последний момент я терпеть не могу.  
Нож с неприятным звуком проехался по дну тарелки. Федя ощутимо вздрогнул и поднял на Ивана взгляд.   
\- На учебу скоро, - тихо произнес он. - От этого никуда не деться.   
Иван лишь кивнул. Приподнятое настроение начало стремительно портиться. Федя криво улыбнулся и опустил взгляд в тарелку, продолжив гонять вилкой помидорчик. Некоторое время сидели в молчании.   
Наконец, Иван произнес:  
\- Раньше, чем на двадцать седьмое не бери билеты. Желательно на вечер.   
Федя удивленно поднял голову. Иван закатил глаза.  
\- День рождения у меня двадцать пятого, - пояснил он. - Вот сам и считай: двадцать пятого и двадцать шестого будем за городом. Вернемся двадцать седьмого утром, вещи как раз спокойно соберешь.   
На лице Феди расцвела улыбка.  
\- Как вы все замечательно придумали, Иван Васильевич, - усмехнулся он и отсалютовал почти пустой кружкой из-под кофе.  
А Ивана не отпускало чувство, что как раз ничего замечательного во всем этом не было.

***

Вопроса "Что подарить человеку, у которого все есть" перед Федей даже не стояло.  
Во-первых, таких людей не существовало.  
Во-вторых, что именно подарить Ивану, он прекрасно представлял.  
Другое дело, что этот самый подарок надо было еще купить. От мысли пойти за этим в обыкновенный магазин становилось не по себе даже ему, считающему, что может абсолютно все. Поэтому он уже третий день ничем не занимался и лишь лежал на диване и вместо конспектов (за которые вообще-то официально взялся) листал сайты разных интернет-магазинов.   
И так целыми днями, пока либо не позвонит Саша и не вытащит его все-таки на улицу, либо не освободится от своих дел Иван.  
У последнего он буквально жил последние полторы недели, совершенно не показываясь дома. Лишь написал отцу короткую смс, что у него все окей, просто решил напоследок зависнуть с друзьями на вымышленной даче с шашлыками и речкой. Отец отреагировал на удивление благосклонно и лишь посоветовал не увлекаться с алкоголем.   
Лишь Петя не поверил и позвонил вчера днем.  
Разговор вышел скорее неловким, чем напряженным. Петя явно не знал, как подобрать слова, Федю же одновременно смущала и раздражалась пошедшему по второму, если не третьему кругу тема обсуждения.  
\- Нет, никто меня не принуждает, - наконец, взорвался он, устав слушать, как Петя старается корректнее сформулировать вопрос. - И вообще, это исключительно мое дело, с кем трахаться. Если тебе так интересно, как это конкретно происходит, могу составить коллекцию на порнохабе, нужно?  
Петя, кажется, обиделся, но больше глупых вопросов не задавал и отвалил. И Феде стыдно не было, вот ни капли.   
А вот идти за таким в магазин - да. А рассматривание картинок в Интернете толку особенно не приносило. Подобного опыта у Феди никогда не было, а воображение откровенно буксовало, когда он смотрел на все эти бесконечные цифры. Ну не представлял он эти параметры, вот совсем. И даже смутно не мог представить, что конкретно ищет.   
В такие моменты, когда понимал, что голова вот-вот взорвется, он закрывал сайты магазинов и открывал расписания рейсов "Москва - Санкт-Петербург". Не сказать, что от этого становилось легче, но тут он хотя бы точно знал, что именно делать. Но билеты так и не покупал, сам не понимая, чего именно ожидая.   
И снова возвращался на сайты магазинов, просматривал товары в закладках и никак не мог определиться с выбором. И возвращался к билетам на самолет.  
Дурная какая-то бесконечность, не иначе.   
А потом он случайно увидел это. Ослепительно-белое, почти воздушное. Федя тогда даже резко сел на диване, на котором вольготно развалился. Осмотрел со всех сторон, насколько это было возможно сделать по фотографиям, и бросил сразу же в корзину. А потом, на секунду замерев, быстро нашел через поисковик еще одну очень важную вещь. И купил, все разом, не давай себе ни секунды на раздумья. Пальцы почему-то чуть дрожали, когда он вводил данные карты, а в груди что-то екнуло при сообщении, что заказ будет доставлен через три дня.   
Надо же, даже не из Москвы повезут.   
Федя быстро закрыл все вкладки в браузере, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не почистить еще и историю, и отбросил планшет в сторону.   
Пальцы все еще чуть дрожали, а в груди становилось горячо при мысли, что именно он собирается сделать. Федя сглотнул, быстро облизнул разом пересохшие губы и снова потянулся за планшетом. Официальный подарок все же тоже нужно было приобрести.   
Отец позвонил в тот же вечер. С гордостью сообщил, что они "приглашены на празднование именин Ивана Васильевича" на следующей неделе, и что ему, Феде, лучше прибыть домой до четверга.   
Федя тогда что-то невнятно угукнул в трубку и поспешно отключился. А Иван, прекрасно слышавший их разговор, лишь усмехнулся и притянул Федю обратно, к своему поблескивающему от слюны члену. И потом долго и глубоко трахал в горло, не давая отстранится и лаского проводя ладонями по его лицу.  
Из постели по вечерам они просто не вылезали, а по утрам Федя с трудом открывал глаза и то и дело цеплялся за Ивана, не давая ему уйти.  
Тот лишь смеялся, крепко целовал и оставлял досыпать. И не сказать, что Федю это не устраивало. Будь его воля, он бы еще долго ничего не менял в жизни.   
Домой он поехал как раз через три дня, чтобы самому получить посылку. Пакет оказался небольшим и очень легкими, словно бы пустым. Петя, бывший в тот вечер дома, с интересом проводил его взглядом, но Федя захлопнул дверь у него перед носом. И добавил, что Петя совершенно точно не хочет знать, что именно находится внутри.   
Петя понятливо кивнул и лишних вопросов задавать не стал.   
Скучный и официальный подарок Ивану Федя все же купил в обычном магазине, не найдя ничего интересного в Интернете. Воображение напрягать не стал и вечером накануне празднования продемонстрировал отцу купленный Паркер. Ничего банальнее для подарка деловому человеку придумать было просто нельзя (Федя лично видел по квартире и офису Ивана с десяток таких ручек так точно), но отец довольно кивнул и даже похвалил. Что именно купил он сам и Петя, Федя даже интересоваться не стал.  
Как Иван и говорил, праздновать планировали в большом загородном доме. Мило и даже скромно, всего лишь с литрами дорогого алкоголя и хорошим мясом, да и всего в два дня. Практически несолидно, словно бы Иван экономил на себе.   
На это Иван как-то почти жаловался на прошлой неделе. Они тогда лежали, еще не отдышавшись после секса. Федя лежал на боку, закинув одну ногу на бедро Ивана и чувствуя внутри себя его еще не опавший член. Шевелиться было лень, но засыпать в смазке и сперме не хотелось. Федя тогда пошевелился, собираясь отстраниться, но Иван на мгновение сжал руки, удерживая его около себя.  
\- Послать бы их всех к черту, - пробормотал он ему в макушку. - И с праздником и прочим. Не хочу ничего праздновать и кого-либо видеть.   
Федя тогда с некоторым усилием повернул голову к Ивану, лежащему у него за спиной, и коснулся губами его носа.   
\- Нельзя, - так же тихо ответил он. - Ты же знаешь, это не твой праздник, его нельзя проигнорировать.   
Иван усмехнулся и навалился всем телом на Федю, опрокидывая его на живот. Тот только и успел, что охнуть и поспешной вытащить руки, чтобы не придавить их общим весом.  
\- Какая же ты у меня умница, - жарко выдохнул Иван и чуть повел бедрами, толкаясь глубже. - Все прекрасно понимаешь.  
Федя уткнулся носом в подушку и выгнулся навстречу, встречая следующий толчок. По сперме и старой смазке член Ивана скользил достаточно легко, но все равно оставлял ощущение все нарастающего жжения. Иван встал на колени, потянув на себя бедра Феди и одновременно нажимая на поясницу, не давая выпрямиться полностью. Федя всхлипнул. Так член Ивана доставал, казалось, до самого желудка.   
Первый сильный толчок был почти болезненный. Федя вскрикнул и обхватил одной рукой свой собственный член, начавший уже стремительно твердеть. Иван мешать ему не стал.   
\- Ты ведь тоже приедешь, - произнес он, наклоняясь к ухо Феди и чуть прикусив его зубами. - Приедешь с отцом и будет ходить среди всех этих серьезных и скучных людей. Улыбаться и пить свое ненавистное шампанское, но не более того.   
Федя с трудом кивнул, медленно, в такт толчкам Ивана, дроча свой член. Больше всего хотелось кончить, но Иван явно был настроен поиграть подольше.   
\- Будешь ходить, такой красивый, - короткой и крепкий поцелуй в щеку, после которого Иван выпрямился и чуть подался назад, почти полностью выходя.  
Федя спрятал лицо в подушке, когда почувствовал прикосновение пальцев Ивана к анусу. Тот медленно обвел его по кругу, но не стал пытаться проникнуть внутрь. Вообще не шевелился. Федя всхлипнул и постарался податься бедрами назад, насадиться обратно на член, но Иван его удержал, сильно и предупреждающе сжав ягодицы.   
\- Будешь ходить, такой красивый, - вкрадчиво повторил он. - И только я буду знать, что внутри тебя пробка. Чуть уже, чем я сам, но такая, чтобы потом, когда все разойдутся спать, ты просто пришел бы ко мне и сел на член. Тебе же нравится, когда мы сидим, не так ли?  
Федя, с трудом оперевшись на локти, выпрямился и обернулся через плечо.  
\- И тебе это нравится, Иван Васильевич, - он чуть тряхнул головой, пытаясь откинуть со лба влажную прядь волос. - Когда меня можно просто нагнуть и вставить?  
Иван усмехнулся, убрал с его лба мешающую прядь, и коротко велел:  
\- Умный мальчик. Держись за что-нибудь.   
Обратно на подушку Федя упал практически сразу и лишь как мог упирался ладонями в изголовье кровати, чтобы не биться об нее головой.   
Пробку, ярко-красную и достаточно длинную, Иван вручил ему утром. И строго велел не использовать ее до самого праздника. 

И вот Федя стоял голым в своей комнате, чуть ежась от холода. На кровати перед ним лежала та самая пробка, которую он каждый вечер доставал из коробки и рассматривал, предвкушая, почти пустой тюбик смазки и нераскрытая упаковка чулок.   
Первым делом он взял смазку. Выдавил на пальцы и, оперевшись одной рукой об стол, выгнулся. Пальцы легко вошли в уже подготовленное тело, и Федя в предвкушении прикусил губу, больше лаская, чем действительно растягивая. А потом потянулся за пробкой и медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром вставил. Пробка шла туже, чем пальцы, смазки Федя осознанно не добавлял. Пусть лучше потянет, чем останутся следы на брюках.   
Пробка и правда была лишь чуть уже, чем член Ивана, и значительно короче. Федя даже зажмурился, представив это ощущение, когда тот, как и обещал, войдет в него одним толчком.   
Член заинтересованно дернулся, и Федя несколько рассеяно его погладил. Надо будет подрочить, прежде чем ехать.   
Он переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как пробка внутри него чуть шевелится. До простаты не достает, хорошо.   
Ну а дальше была очередь его настоящего подарка. Федя взял с кровати чулки и несколько неловко открыл упаковку. Светлые, почти прозрачные, ради них пришлось утром брить ноги, а еще - читать в Интернете, как же их правильно надевать. Он видел в свое время достаточно комедий, где эти чулки рвались, а он по-глупости купил только одну пару.   
На стул Федя все же сел, осторожно поерзал, прикрыв глаза и чувствуя пробку внутри себя. А потом выдохнул и взялся за чулки.   
Кажется, с размером он все-таки немного ошибся: чулки налезали с трудом. А может, так и должно было быть. Поправив давящую резинку, Федя поднялся на ноги и замер, увидев свое отражение в зеркале. Даже сделал несколько шагов вперед.  
Раскрасневшийся, с почти полностью стоящим членом и растрепанными волосами, Федя бы сам себя трахнул. Он повернулся боком и чуть оттянул в сторону ягодицу, рассматривая вызывающе-красную пробку.   
Божечки-кошечки, да. Феде уже давно не хотелось никого трахнуть самому, но здесь - однозначно да. Он коснулся дернувшегося члена, оперся бедрами об стол и, чуть прикрыв глаза, начал быстро дрочить.   
От оргазма на мгновение даже в ушах заложило, а телу стало так легко-легко. Федя сжал ладонью головку члена, собирая последние капли спермы и подмигнул своему отражению. Эта ночь будет чудесной.   
Еще хорошо, что они все были приглашены именно с возможностью переночевать, поэтому небольшая сумка в руках Феди не вызвала никаких вопросов. Лишь отец чуть цокнул языком и поправил его чуть сбившийся галстук.   
\- Зря ты не подстригся, - добавил он задумчиво. - Ну да ладно, пора ехать.   
Вопреки обыкновенному, отец сел за руль лично, Петя тоже ушел вперед, оставляя все заднее сидение Феде. Тот сел позади отца, достал телефон и вставил наушники в уши. Пусть загород будет достаточно долог, даже без учета пробок.  
"Выехали" - написал он в телеграмме и отправил.   
Ответ пришел через пару минут.  
"Ты с ней? Покажи."  
"Как ты себе это представляешь?"  
Федя усмехнулся и чуть сполз по сиденью, но тут же с трудом подавил ойканье. Пробка словно бы вошла глубже. А тут еще и отец, почти не снижая скорости, проехал по лежачему полицейскому, от чего машину ощутимо подкинуло. Федя откинул голову назад и, зажмурившись, чуть выгнулся. Теперь пробка давила прямо на простату и совершенно точно - уже не сдвинется ни вперед, ни назад.   
"Ненавижу тебя" - набрал Федя чуть дрожащими пальцами.  
Он буквально видел перед глазами лицо Ивана с этой его понимающей ухмылкой и взглядом, обещающим еще больше.   
" Теперь ты будешь хотеть приехать как можно быстрее еще больше - прилетело в ответ. - Приятной поездки"  
Федя когда-нибудь ему тоже врежет. Но потом. Сильно потом. Федя поймал в зеркале заднего вида взволнованный взгляд Пети и слабо улыбнулся.  
Все хорошо.  
Он сел чуть боком, надеясь, что там пробка будет давить меньше, но, кажется, бесполезно. А Иван написал снова.  
"Как приедешь: не смей ее трогать. Сначала покажись мне. А там я уже решу"  
Федя прикусил губу и перевел невидящий взгляд на проносящийся за окном пейзаж. 

***

Появление Басмановых Иван пропустил, отвлекшись на разговор с представителем одной крайне перспективной фирмы, крайне занудным мужчиной средних лет, который только мог говорить, что об работе. Разговор не удалось перевести даже на удивительно теплую для конца августа погоду.   
Гостей было не так много, всего пятнадцать человек, из которых лишь семерым будет потом позволено остаться на ночь. Будь воля Ивана, он бы вообще всех отправил еще до первых сумерек, оставив только Федю, но чертовы условности, которые диктовали, как именно вести бизнес.   
Басмановы задержались почти на час от назначенного времени.  
\- Пробки, - виновато произнес Алексей, пожимая ему руку. - Прошу простить, Иван Васильевич, никак не удалось вырваться раньше.  
Иван лишь кивнул, не особенно слушая и не сводя взгляда с Феди, осторожно положившего на стол к остальным две небольшие коробки. Коробки традиционно подписаны не были, Иван бывало развлекался как раз тем, что пытался угадать, кто что именно подарил.  
Федя явно почувствовал на себе его взгляд и улыбнулся. Иван знал этот взгляд. Таким, горячим и немного влажным, взгляд у Феди был только тогда, когда ему безумно хотелось кончить, но Иван ему не давал, отрывая руки от члена, а бывало и вовсе замирая и выходя из его тела. И как бы ни хотелось подержать Федю в таком состоянии подольше, Иван все же кивнул, безмолвно разрешая ему сбежать в ванну и там уже кончить.   
Федю он помучает потом, через каких-то несколько часов.   
Которые казались просто бесконечными. Пожать руки нужным людям, а других здесь просто не было, поаплодировать очередной поп-звездочке в короткой юбке и на огромных каблуках, чьего имени он даже не знал, но на которую пускало слюни половина присутствующих. Торжественно разрезать огромный шоколадный торт. Отдать должное великолепной прожарке мяса и посмеяться над тем, что это было хорошей идеей - устроить такие почти домашние посиделки с шашлыком, а не снимать огромный ресторан с вычурной едой.  
Это было предложением Феди. Что-то вроде: "Тебе на этот дом плевать, ты как сыч живешь в своей башне. Но все уверены, что этот дом - это твоя крепость. Пусть подумают, что ты подпускаешь их к себе максимально близко"  
И надо же, это работало. Иван видел довольные лица и понимал, что в понедельник утром он без лишних проволочек подпишет пару договоров на лучших для себя условиях.   
Федю он почти не видел, не того полета птицей он считался, даже с его братом тут разговаривали охотнее. Федя лишь ходил за ним тенью, пил свое шампанское, да иногда улыбался и сам неуверенно шутил. Ивану при виде этого хотелось закатить глаза. Артист, конечно, изображающий испуганного мальчика в бассейне с акулами. В чем Иван не сомневался совершенно точно, так это в том, что если бы Феде было нужно, уже через каких-то полчаса он был бы душой абсолютно любой компании. Это он умел как никто другой. Но сейчас он просто пил свое шампанское и ходил за братом, словно опасался остаться в одиночестве.   
Заканчивали вечер салютом. Красочным и ярким. Ивану всегда нравилось наблюдать за этими огненными цветами в небе, поэтому на этом развлечении он не экономил. И не зря, судя по восторгу собравшихся.   
Как дети, честное слово, любящие шум и яркие цвета.   
Разъезжались словно бы неохотно. Долго благодарили за чудесный вечер, за "оказанное доверие" (хороший мальчик Федя оказался прав). И как итог, последняя машина уехала даже позже, чем те, кому разрешили остаться, разошлись по выделенным комнатам.   
А Иван наконец-то выдохнул и поднял голову. В его спальне горел свет.   
Пора было получить свой настоящий подарок.

У Феди были густо подведены ресницы, и это было первым, что Иван понял, когда вошел в спальню. И лишь потом, когда Федя медленно поднялся с кровати, смог рассмотреть платье.  
Свободное и ослепительно-белое, из струящейся ткани, напоминающей шелк, оно походило скорее на тогу из какой-нибудь Древней Греции. И за счет этого не смотрелось глупо, как это обычно бывало на мальчиках.   
Но это было именно платье. И это возбуждало еще сильнее.  
Иван медленно закрыл дверь и медленно повернул ключ, предусмотрительно вставленный в замочную скважину. Федя усмехнулся и чуть тряхнул головой. Волосы, до этого небрежно перехваченные резинкой, рассыпались по плечам. Иван, как завороженный смотрел на него.   
Он всегда, с первой встречи, понимал, насколько Федя красивый. Но сейчас он был словно особенно... ярок.   
\- Ну что же вы, Иван Васильевич? - Федя оперся локтями о стул позади себя чуть повел плечами. - Или не люб я в таком виде?  
Платье было с глубоким разрезом по подолу, в котором на мгновение мелькнуло резинка чулок. И тогда Иван шагнул вперед.   
Федя тихо засмеялся в поцелуй, прижимаясь ближе и с готовностью пуская чужой язык в рот. Вкус у него был как у шампанского и вишни, острый и кружащий голову. Федя с готовностью отвечал на поцелуи, сплетаясь языками прижимаясь все ближе. И довольно охнул, когда Иван сквозь платье сжал его ягодицы.   
\- А знаешь, что самое прекрасное? - подставляя шею под поцелуи, пробормотал он. - То, что тебе даже раздевать меня не надо. Просто вытащить эту проклятую пробку.   
Иван усмехнулся и одним движением развернул Федю спиной к себе и надавил, заставляя опереться о протестующе скрипнувший стул. Федя с готовностью выгнулся, чуть разведя ноги. Но Иван не спешил. Медленно провел рукой по горячему даже сквозь чулки, бедру, сжал и скользнул выше, под подол. Федя шумно выдохнул, когда Иван мягко сжал его твердый член, скользнул по яйцам и прошел дальше, накрывая пробку и чуть надавливая.   
\- Это тебя можно не раздевать, - произнес он, отстраняясь. - А вот меня придется.   
И отступил назад, садясь на кровать. Федя стоял, оперевшись руками о стул, еще несколько секунд, давая Ивану полюбоваться на почти оголившиеся ягодицы, а потом медленно выпрямился. Мягкая струящаяся ткань полностью скрывала член, и возбуждение Феди выдавали только потемневшие глаза и румянец на щеках. Иван хлопнул себя по коленям.   
\- Смелее.  
Глаза у Феди на мгновение блеснули, а потом он, широко разведя колени, опустился на Ивана, сразу прижимаясь пахом. Руки Ивана сами легли на его бедра и, задирая подол, скользнули к ягодицами. Федя лишь горячо выдохнул ему в шею, и подался бедрами в его ладони. А Иван, на пробу коснувшись пальцем пробки, произнес:  
\- Хороший мальчик.   
Федя лишь кивнул и на мгновение напрягся всем телом, когда Иван потянул из него пробку. Пробка была глубоко и выходила туго, особенно, когда Федя сжался явно почти до боли. А потом Федя опустил руки, спешно расстегивая его штаны. Иван лишь сжимал его ягодицы и дразняще касаясь пальцами входа, и чуть приподнялся, позволяя Феде спустить с него нижнее белье.   
Холодный воздух буквально обжигал стоящий член. Федя, все так же упираясь лбом в плечо Ивана, провел пальцами по всему стволу, а потом потянулся за смазкой, брошенной все так же на кровати. Выдавил на пальцы, подул, согревая и двумя движениями размазал по всему члену. На презервативы он даже не взглянул.   
Иван с готовностью убрал руки, когда Федя, обхватив его член одной рукой, а второй придержав подол платья, подался к нему ближе. Бедра его чуть дрожали от напряжения, когда он, вслепую направив член, начал медленно опускаться.   
Головка вошла без усилий, но чем глубже, тем сильнее Федя сжимал губы и медленнее двигаться. Иван не торопил, пока не торопил, лишь гладил напряженные бедра. Его всегда завораживало, как Федя позволял ему входить в свое тело, осторожно, словно в первый раз, привыкая к размерам.   
\- Хороший мой, - пробормотал Иван, притягивая Федю ближе. - Всегда узкий, но готовый ко всему.   
И потянул на себя, вынуждая опуститься до конца. Федя лишь выдохнул и сильнее сжал его плечо. Иван перехватил ладонью его подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на него. Тушь уже чуть смазалась в уголках глаз и это возбуждало еще сильнее. Поцелуй вышел жестким и не дающим вдохнуть. Федя вцепился в его плечи и буквально вскрикнул ему в рот, когда Иван, сжав его ягодицы, толкнулся бедрами вперед.   
\- Двигайся, мальчик мой, - велел в поцелуй Иван.   
И Федя, всхлипнув и опираясь на его плечи, медленно приподнялся и резко опустился обратно. А потом еще и еще, тяжело дыша, почти задыхаясь. А Иван продолжал его целовать, глубоко проникая языком и чувствуя, как Федя сжимается вокруг его члена. В нем всегда было горячо и восхитительно узко, сколько бы они до этого не трахались.   
Иван обхватил ладонью его член и, чуть сжимая, провел по всей длине. Федя хрипло выдохнул и медленно открыл глаза, встречаясь с Иваном взглядом.   
\- Кончай, - разрешил он, - тебе сегодня можно.  
И Федя, зажмурившись, кончил с протяжным стоном, сжимая Ивана глубоко внутри себя.

***

Федя не открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как Иван поднялся на ноги и, не снимая его с члена, опустил на кровать, переворачивая на живот. Лишь всхлипнул и подался вперед, словно пытаясь сняться с члена, распирающего его изнутри.  
Это было почти больно. Федя с трудом открыл глаза и обернулся через плечо. Иван, все еще полностью одетый, не сводил с него тяжелого взгляда. Подался вперед и коснулся его щеки, наверняка размазывая тушь еще сильнее, а Федя прикусил губу, чувствуя, как сдвигается внутри его член.   
\- Второй раз за сегодня? - спросил Иван. - Кончил во второй раз?  
Федя медленно покачал головой.  
\- Третий, - дрогнувшим голосом признался он. - В первый раз перед выходом. Не удержался.   
Иван понимающе усмехнулся и погладил его по пояснице.   
\- Любовался на себя? Представлял, как я тебя буду трахать? Как приподниму эту юбку и насажу на член?  
В ответ Федя лишь всхлипнул и вздрогнул, когда Иван толкнулся снова. Чувствительные стенки отозвались тянущей болью. Но такой приятной болью, от которой поджимались пальцы на ногах, и которой хотелось еще.  
И Иван прекрасно знал об этом. Но все равно вышел, от чего Федя возмущенно выдохнул, и отпустил его бедра.   
Сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы свести ноги. Федя прикрыл глаза, слыша, как за спиной Иван наконец-то начал раздеваться, и чувствуя, как ноют натертые его ремнем бедра. Федя не сопротивлялся, когда Иван один движением перевернул его на спину и заставил шире развести ноги. Лишь открыл глаза и довольно охнул, обнимая опустившегося на него Ивана. Такого тяжелого и горячего. Федя потянулся к его губам, вовлекая в поцелуй, и довольно хохотнул, когда Иван тихо выругался, запутавшись руками в юбке.  
\- Не порви, - оторвавшись на мгновение, велел он. - Иначе не интересно.   
\- Я тебе новую куплю, - пообещал Иван, разобравшись в ткани, приставил головку в входу и медленно двинул бедрами.   
Федя подавился выдохом, чувствуя, как член легко входит в него. И через несколько пробных толчков отпустил плечи Ивана, откидываясь на подушку и глядя в потолок. Иван легко закинул ноги Феди себе на пояс и, крепко сжав его бедра, начал свои сильные и глубокие толчки, от которых у Феди закатывались глаза, а внутри словно взрывались фейерверки.   
Член твердел словно нехотя, а возбуждение накатывало волнами. Но как было хорошо просто от движения горячего члена глубоко внутри себя, от горячего дыхания Ивана и от его жалящих поцелуев, что он остался на его плечах.   
Федя поднял руки, цепляясь за изголовье кровати, и начал осторожно отвечать на движения Ивана, стараясь глубже насадиться на член и сжимаясь, удерживая его в себе. Ответом ему было участившееся дыхание Ивана и сбившийся ритм толчков. Да, вот так, еще совсем немного и...  
Кончил Иван так, как полюбил в последние недели, глубоко внутри Феди, а после тяжело опустился на него, не давая нормально вздохнуть и придавливая вставший член.  
Федя с трудом разжал пальцы на изголовье кровати и осторожно погладил волосы Ивана, чувствуя прикосновение его губ к своей груди.   
\- Мы его не закончили, Иван Васильевич, - хриплым голосом повторил Федя его собственные слова. - Вы же это понимаете?  
Иван, узнавший фразу, лишь глухо рассмеялся и, приподнявшись, притянул Федю для поцелуя. На который тот с готовностью ответил, прижимаясь к Ивану давно уже затвердевшим членом.  
Ночь будет длинной. 

***

Думать о прошедшей ночи в загородном доме Ивана как о прощальной, Феде не хотелось совершенно. Но все шло именно к этому.   
Утром Федя лишь чудом успел сбежать с его этажа, только и натянув, что футболку Ивана и его же спортивные брюки, которые пришлось подворачивать. Сбежал недалеко, на открытую веранду и, завернувшись по уши в клетчатый плед, сжимать в руках пустую чашку, делая вид, что только что что-то пил из нее.   
Попрощаться в тот день толком у них не получилось. Рано проснувшийся отец отправил его будить еще и Петю, а сам сердечно прощался с Иваном, извиняясь, что не получился задержаться на обед, что дела зовут и все такое. И, не успел Федя толком среагировать, велел садиться в машину.   
Сброшенное все же ночью платье так и осталось лежать в углу спальни. Не везет белым вещам Феди, судьба у них такая - оставаться на полу в доме Ивана. Как туристы бросали монетку в фонтаны, чтобы вернуться, так Федя вещи раскидывал.   
Он тогда лишь хихикнул своим мыслям и, достав телефон, быстро набрал.  
"У меня самолет завтра днем"  
Ответ пришел почти незамедлительно.  
"Я знаю. Приедешь вечером?"  
Федя улыбнулся, ласково провел пальцем по телефону.   
"Конечно. Но сначала отосплюсь"  
И зевнул, самому себе подтверждая сказанное. Глаза закрылись как-то сами собой, а ровный ход машины убаюкивал получше всякой колыбельной.   
Разбудил его Петя, бесцеремонно тряся за плечо и ухмыляясь.  
\- Я хочу знать, чем ты ночью занимался? - продолжая ухмыляться, тихо спросил он и придержал Федю за локоть, незаметно от отца помогая выйти из машины. - Или я сам после этого спать не буду?  
Федя лишь буркнул что-то невнятное, толком не проснувшись, и, подхватив сумку, прошел к подъезду, оставив закуривших отца и Петю за спиной. А в квартире нашел в себе силы только на то, чтобы разуться, пройти к себе и плашмя упасть на кровать, зарываясь в подушку. Последней внятной мыслью было: "Хорошо, что душ успел принять еще у Ивана"  
Он не знал, что так выйдет, честно. Иначе бы поставил будильник. Иначе бы хотя бы зарядил телефон. Иначе бы просто спать не ложился.   
Так или иначе, но в следующий раз, когда Федя открыл глаза, было уже три ночи. Некоторое время он сидел, бессмысленно хлопая глазами и пытаясь понять, как так вышло, что он проспал весь день. И лишь потом потянулся за телефоном, разряженным буквально в ноль. На ощупь нашел провод от зарядки, а потом долго гипнотизировал темный экран, ожидая, когда тот наконец-то включится.   
От Ивана три пропущенных, безумно много для него. И всего одно сообщение.  
"Спишь?"  
Федя слабо улыбнулся и быстро написал в ответ:  
"Спал. Уже поздно приезжать?"  
И упал спиной на кровать, не отводя взгляда с экрана телефона. Иван появился в сети спустя минуту.  
"Пожалуй, что поздно, у тебя самолет в двенадцать дня. Не разбуди домашних, когда сумку собирать будешь. Еще ведь ничего не готово?"  
Федя закатил глаза. Разумеется, он даже не начинал собираться. И где-то внутри шевельнулась обида.   
Когда сумку собирать будешь.  
Словно выдворяют из Москвы.  
А между тем Иван начал тоже что-то набирать. Федя не сводил взгляда с экрана. Писал Иван долго, то и дело останавливаясь. Федя терпеливо ждал. В любое другое время он давно бы отправил какой-нибудь смешной стикер, но не в этот раз.   
"Ты едешь в Питер только из-за учебы?"  
Федя почувствовал, как губы дрогнули в улыбке. Явно не это сообщение Иван набирал так долго. А значит, долго подбирал слова и формулировал вопрос. Федя подумал некоторое время, взвешивая все "за" и "против".   
А потом написал. Коротко и максимально честно.  
"Да"  
И отключил телефон. Некоторое время лежал, глядя в темный потолок, а потом неслышно встал, включил настольную лампу и все же начал собирать вещи, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше. 

Федя совершенно не понимал людей, которые говорили, что кофе в аэропорту отвратительный. Если брать его в том же Макдональдсе или БургерКинге - разницы не будет ровным счетом никакой.   
\- Что у тебя с Кристиной? - спросил Федя, оборачиваясь к хмурому и невыспавшемуся Саше.  
Тот несколько заторможенно поднял голову, моргнул, а потом широко улыбнулся.  
\- В кино сегодня вечером поведу, - довольно ответил он. - Наконец-то согласилась.   
Федя аж кофе подавился. Саша с готовностью протянул ему салфетку.  
\- Ты, - с трудом выдохнул Федя, - ты просто... Она что, три недели тебя динамила, а ты все вокруг бегал?  
Саша гордо кивнул.  
\- Она клевая девчонка, которая этого стоит, - довольно заключил он. - Не все такие, как ты, что ищут отношения чисто на лето. Кристине нужен серьезный мужчина и...  
Дальше Федя слушать его не стал, а лишь в притворном ужасе закрыл лицо руками. Все, Бельский Александр официально потерян для этого мира. А Саша продолжал что-то рассказывать про то, какая Кристина замечательная, не замечая ничего вокруг. Федя же достал телефон.  
Ночью Федя включил его обратно почти сразу. От Ивана сообщений больше не было. Не ответил он и на вопрос, хочет ли проводить его, Федю.  
Федя даже почти не обиделся. Они договаривались на отношения до его отъезда обратно в Питер? Договаривались. А что они закончились за несколько часов до этого, то это уже несущественные детали.  
Да кому он врет. Обиделся. Но что поделать. Благо балагур Сашка даже спрашивать ничего не стал, а лишь приехал за ним на такси, чтобы ехать в аэропорт. И сейчас болтает, не замолкая ни на секунду и не давая думать о посторонних вещах.   
Федя покосился на часы. Посадка должна была начаться с минуты на минуту.  
\- Приедешь на новогодние? - перебил он Сашу.  
Тот удивленно замолчал, а потом снова довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Разумеется. Могу и на выходные, только свистни. Возьму с собой Кристину. Ты себе представляешь, она никогда не была в Питере и...  
Федя лишь закатил глаза и, поставив стакан на высокий столик, крепко обнял Сашу. Тот замешкался с ответными объятиями всего на пару секунд.   
\- Давай, друг, - тихо выдохнул Саша, - Как на фронт провожаю, честное слово.   
Они оба рассмеялись, и Федя, подхватив барсетку и в последний раз махнув Саше, быстро пошел в сторону нужного ему выхода. Прохладный женский голос уже объявил начало посадки.   
\- Федя, сторис пости в инсту, как долетишь! - донесся до него крик Саши. - А то я волноваться буду и все такое.   
Федя, не оборачиваясь, махнул ему рукой.  
На посадку он, разумеется, успел. Да и едва ли без него бы улетели. Привычно перевел телефон в авиарежим, надел наушники и, не глядя, включил первый попавшийся плейлист. Он собирался проспать ровно весь полет. 

Погода его встретила типичная питерская. Низкое серое небо и дождь, который никак не мог решить: начаться ему или все же не стоит? Федя совершенно бессовестно зевал и медленно шел по рукаву, стараясь максимально прижаться к его стене, чтобы не мешать другим, куда-то спешившим пассажирам.   
Снял сторис для Сашки, как тот и просил. Лениво поставил геолокацию и температуру. При виде последней даже поежился: зря он куртку оставил в багаже.  
А потом один за другим пришли три сообщения в телеграмме.   
"Ты браслет у меня забыл"  
Отправлено в тот момент, когда Федя только сел в самолет и отключил Интернет. Второе отправлено почти час спустя.  
"К вечеру выбери, какой тебе больше нравится"  
И приложенный к нему вордовский файл. Федя даже остановился, за что тут же получил в плечо от проходящей мимо женщины увесистой сумкой, которую непонятно как за ручную кладь-то посчитали.   
Файл загружался на удивление долго. А когда открылся, Федя не сдержал рвущийся откуда-то из груди смех, больше напоминающий истерический. В документе были перечисленным университеты Москвы, в которых были военные кафедры. Были и обычные, гражданские, но с похожим профилем, как у Феди.   
Пассажиры обходили его, смеющегося, по широкой дуге. А Федя уже по памяти набирал знакомый номер.   
\- Слушаю, - голос Ивана как и всегда по телефону был ровным и почти лишенным эмоций.   
\- Иван В-васильевич, - Федя все еще смеялся. - Вот вы это серьезно? Все бросить и перевестись в Москву? Кто мне это даст меньше, чем за неделю до учебного года?  
\- Не вижу проблемы, - так же спокойно возразил Иван. - Это можно устроить двумя звонками. Вопрос в другом. Ты этого хочешь?  
Федя остановился. Он только вышел из рукава и сейчас смотрел на серое небо, серый самолет, на темный асфальт и вспоминал яркую и солнечную Москву. Вспоминал это лето.  
Иван его не торопил, молча ожидая ответа.  
И Федя ответил. Тихо, сам себя едва слыша за шумом аэропорта. Но Иван его услышал. Он не мог не услышать.  
\- Да. Хочу.


End file.
